Monsieur
by RihemSnape
Summary: 1870 - La grosse usine de textiles en briques rouges, le portail estampillé d'un "B&P", dirigée d'une main de fer par un homme que la plupart des employés appellent "Monsieur" semble être la gardienne de biens lourds secrets alors qu'arrive la jeune Miss Granger pour y travailler et remuer les fantômes du passé.
1. Chapter 1

_**Bonjour à vous et bienvenue!**_

 _Peut-être arrivez-vous ici par hasard, ou peut-être suivez-vous mon autre fanfiction: Un mauvais garçon sur cette même plate-forme (si ce n'est pas le cas, je vous invite à la découvrir aussi)._

 _Vous l'aurez compris, vous vous trouvez sur ma seconde fanfiction (si on ne compte pas le mini OS que j'ai également publié sur ce site) qui s'intitule sobrement **Monsieur** et qui se déroule dans la deuxième moitié du XIX°, en Angleterre, mais sans magie (donc si vous vouliez découvrir une fanfic sur Poudlard, vous pouvez soit cliquer sur la croix rouge en haut à droite, soit cliquer sur mon pseudo et choisir mon autre fanfiction, soit découvrir celles que j'aime bien dans mes "Favorites Stories", ou simplement vous dire qu'en fait ça peut être pas mal d'essayer autre chose pour sortir des sentiers battus et mettre de la nouveauté dans son quotidien)._

 _Maintenant que je vous ai expliqué le principe, je peux donc vous laisser sans crainte avec le premier chapitre de cette fanfiction que, poussée par une vague d'originalité sans nom, j'ai intitulé: **Chapitre Premier**._

 _Sur ces bonnes paroles je vous laisse donc à votre écran et j'espère avoir quelques retours au moyen des reviews (parce que ça fait toujours plaisir)._

 _Je tiens par ailleurs à remercier **Alexise-me** qui a eut la gentillesse de lire ce chapitre en avant-première._

 _J'espère que l'histoire vous plaira et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture._

 _Les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling._

* * *

 **Chapitre Premier**

 _ **1870**_ – Le train ralentit enfin. Je savais qu'il s'agissait de mon arrêt, celui qui devait m'amener vers une nouvelle vie. J'avais quitté l'orphelinat des faubourgs de Londres où j'avais grandie quelques jours auparavant avec une lettre cachetée et à l'attention de mon futur employeur et un billet de train pour le Lancashire, une des régions industrielles du nord de l'Angleterre, juste avant l'Écosse.

Les freins du train sur les rails, dont le crissement désagréable m'était devenu familier depuis mon départ de Londres, provoquèrent un violent soubresaut avant que la machine de ferraille s'immobilise enfin dans un nuage de vapeur.

Je descendis prudemment les deux petites marches qui me séparaient du quai, tenant ma robe du mieux que je pouvais pour ne pas tomber en me prenant les pieds dedans.

Une fois sur les quais, poussée par la foule, au milieu de la cohue que provoquait les arrivées et les départs des trains je tentais de me situer et de repérer la personne qui devait m'attendre pour me conduire vers ma nouvelle vie.

Un grand panneau indiquait en lettres majuscules PRESTON et je savais que ce nom devrait désormais être pour moi celui de mon nouveau domicile car je n'avais jamais, à proprement parlé, eut de chez moi.

Quelques secondes ou quelques minutes étaient passées avant que je ne la remarque. Elle se tenait droite, appuyée sur un parapluie renversé, la mine sévère, drapée dans une robe noire foncée, sanglée à la taille, qu'elle avait encore gracile, par une ceinture de la même couleur. Un petit chapeau noir venait couronner sa tête ornée d'un chignon serré et la voilette de dentelle tombait devant ses yeux. Il ne semblait pas y avoir de doute possible, cette femme devait être celle qui devait m'accueillir ici et me conduire vers mon nouvel emploi.

Je m'approchais pourtant, hésitante, comme si je craignais déjà d'être réprimandée pour une faute, une vieille habitude de l'orphelinat.

Quand je fus arrivée à sa hauteur, je m'immobilisais. Elle me regarda des pieds à la tête et dit d'une voix rocailleuse :

« Miss Granger je suppose ? »

Je hochais la tête pour toute réponse en déglutissant difficilement. Elle avait l'air d'être une personne sèche et sévère et déjà, je l'avoue, elle m'effrayait un peu.

« Je suis Minerva McGonagall. C'est moi qui ai votre responsabilité à présent Miss et j'espère que vous saurez vous montrer reconnaissante de ce que l'entreprise fait pour vous. »

Elle leva son parapluie et l'attrapa à mi-manche, signal d'un départ imminent.

« Allons Miss, nous n'allons pas restée dans le froid de la gare et la vapeur des locomotives si nous voulons prendre le thé, il sera bien plus agréable de le faire dans mon salon. »

C'est ainsi que je la suivis dans les dédales sinueux de la gare, vers l'extérieur et la route. Les gares étaient, pour la plupart, située en périphérie des villes mais la révolution industrielle que connaissait l'Empire Britannique semblait avoir drainé tellement d'ouvriers dans les villes qu'il avait fallu construire tant et si bien que, désormais, les cités ouvrières bordaient les abords du chemin de fer.

Je suivais Mrs McGonagall sur la route, essayant de ne pas me faire écraser par la circulation dense au milieu des voitures légères tirées par des chevaux, ou des diligences plus lourdes. Ma guide passait au crible chaque fiacre, semblant chercher des yeux le sien bien qu'il me sembla peu probable qu'elle en eut un personnellement.

Elle pesta un instant mais je pu distinctement entendre : « Mais où est donc passé cet Argus Rusard ! » bien qu'elle l'eut dit à voix basse, sans doute pour elle.

Enfin elle sembla repérer ce qu'elle cherchait et me saisit par le bras un peu violemment avant de m'entraîner au milieu de la rue, me faisant lâcher un cri de surprise autant que de peur de me retrouver ainsi mêlée à la circulation.

« Argus ! » dit-elle alors que nous venions d'atteindre un fiacre léger estampillé des lettres « B&P » que tirait un cheval alezan léger pour les trajets courts et dont on appréciait la rapidité. Si j'étais surprise de sa familiarité avec l'homme qui tenait les guides, je m'efforçais de ne pas le laisser paraître. Elle continuait à lui parler de sa voix rocailleuse qui m'impressionnait par son timbre grave : « Mais où diable avez-vous été nous attendre ! Voyez comme nous avons du traverser la route, l'état de nos robes ! Et cette Miss qui doit rencontrer Monsieur ! Voilà que vous la mettez bien dans l'embarras ! ».

Je rougissais et baissais les yeux ne souhaitant pas soutenir le regard de l'homme qui me dévisageait à présent. Il avait une mine sinistre et semblait avoir été un client régulier des pubs et autres lieux de perditions, mais je savais comme il était malvenu de juger les gens à leur apparence.

L'homme grogna et Mrs McGonagall ouvrit la porte du fiacre avant de me pousser doucement à l'intérieur puis de s'y placer elle-même. Elle referma la porte d'un geste sec et fit signe au cocher pour annoncer que nous étions prêtes à partir. La voiture s'ébranla et nous rejoignîmes la circulation chaotique.

Assise en face de la vieille femme qui ne me quittait pas des yeux, je n'osais parler, baissant les yeux vers le sol en bois noir. C'est elle qui rompit le silence en disant.

« Il faudrait profiter du trajet pour vous rajuster Miss Granger, il est important de faire une bonne première impression à Monsieur si vous comptez poursuivre votre carrière à l'usine. »

Je la dévisageais sans comprendre. A Londres, on m'avait plus ou moins fait comprendre que la place était acquise et je pensais n'avoir qu'à donner ma lettre de recommandation au responsable de la section. Je commençais à penser que l'on s'était débarrassée de moi sans moyen de retour et je tremblais désormais à l'idée que ce _Monsieur_ comme ils l'appelaient entre eux, ne veuille pas de moi dans sa manufacture.

« Venez mon enfant. » me dit-elle alors doucement, comme ayant perçu ma peur. Je me plaçait à côté et elle sortit une brosse de son sac avant d'entreprendre de défaire mon chignon pour dompter ma chevelure.

« Ne tremblez pas. » continua t-elle avec un ton maternel auquel j'étais bien peu habituée. « Monsieur, n'est pas un mauvais homme. C'est lui qui m'a envoyé vous chercher et qui a mis cette voiture et son chauffeur à notre disposition pour l'occasion. Monsieur s'investit beaucoup dans les actions en faveur des orphelins Miss. Chaque année, ses contacts lui envoient de nouveaux ouvriers à qui il offre un travail et un toit. »

Je fixais le sol imperturbable, essayant d'imaginer ce _Monsieur_ dont cette femme faisait l'éloge. Je me rendais compte que j'avais été, non pas vendue, car je ne pouvais imaginer que l'orphelinat touche quelque chose de mon envoi là-bas, mais échangée contre une orpheline plus jeune, comme du bétail qu'on forme et qu'on exploite ensuite et cette femme essayait de me parer de la plus belle façon que ce soit pour qu'un homme décide si oui ou non, il allait me laisser travailler pour une usine de textile. Cette pensée aurait du me rendre malade, mais quel autre avenir lorsque l'on était dans ma situation ? Née sans fortune, sans famille. J'espérais au fond de moi que ce _Monsieur_ aurait pitié de moi, au moins par charité chrétienne, et instinctivement, je portais la main à la petite croix qui ornait mon cou, celle-là même que l'on m'avait donné à l'orphelinat lors de ma confirmation et je me définissais moi-même comme une fidèle de l'Église Anglicane.

Remarquant mon geste, Mrs McGonagall eut un petit sourire compréhensif et continua doucement de tirer mes cheveux en arrière pour les monter en chignon.

« Vous serez parfaite Miss Granger. Je n'ai encore jamais vu Monsieur renvoyer des orphelins de là où il venait. D'autant que vous avez un peu d'expérience n'est-ce pas ? »

Je hochais la tête. J'avais l'impression d'avoir la bouche sèche tant l'angoisse me prenait et je commençais à me sentir mal malgré les paroles qui se voulaient rassurantes.

Je commençais à réaliser que plus rien ne serait jamais plus comme avant et que, même si je n'avais jamais eu l'impression de m'y sentir chez moi l'orphelinat avait été mon foyer pendant presque toute ma vie, ou du moins, d'aussi loin que mes souvenirs remontaient.

Je regardais par la fenêtre, le paysage urbain avait peu à peu laissé place à un environnement plus rural, la route connaissait quelques chaos due aux ornières et je me rendais compte que nous avions quitter la proximité de la gare et de la ville pour nous enfoncer vers des faubourgs ouvriers.

Je ne sais pourquoi cette pensée me remplit soudain de peur et d'une angoisse encore plus terrible que celle de rencontrer _Monsieur_.

La voiture s'immobilisa enfin pour nous déposer devant ce qui semblait être l'entrée de l'usine que je devinais être le gros bâtiment de briques rouges dont les hautes cheminées recrachaient dans l'air une épaisse fumée noire.

Je suivis Mrs McGonagall qui ne semblait pas encline à me laisser détailler l'architecture du lieu, et je me dis que j'aurai tout le loisir de me familiariser avec l'architecture du lieu lorsque je devrai m'y rendre quotidiennement.

Nous passâmes donc les gris ouvertes, estampillées, comme la voiture, des lettres B&P avant de pénétrer dans le bâtiment. Je suivais ma guide dans les dédales d'escaliers qui semblaient m'amener au plus haut du bâtiment.

Enfin nous arrivâmes. J'étais essoufflée par cette escalade mais mon accompagnatrice ne me laissa que peu de temps pour reprendre contenance et alla frapper à la porte de ce qui devait être un bureau.

Une voix d'homme lui répondit par un « Entrez » et nous pénétrâmes dans une pièce qui donnait sur l'intérieur de l'usine d'un côté et dont l'unique fenêtre bénéficiait d'une vue sur la petite ville autour.

Mon attention se reporta sur l'homme qui nous avait dit d'entrer. Il était assis derrière son bureau et remplissait des papiers avec sa plume. Mrs McGonagall le salua et dit :

« Monsieur, voici Miss Granger, elle vient pour le poste de couturière. »

L'homme ne daigna pas nous accorder un regard, et, sans quitter ses papiers des yeux il lui répondit :

« Bien, laissez nous je vous prie Minerva. »

Elle s'inclina brièvement et quitta la pièce, me laissant désormais seule avec lui.

L'homme qui se tenait derrière le bureau devant moi était mince, ses cheveux noirs, plus longs que ce qui était communément admis pour un homme de sa position, paraissaient gras, il avait deux favoris impeccablement taillés qui descendaient sur ses joues, l'ensemble contrastait avec le teint cireux qu'avait son visage, mais ce qui retint le plus mon attention fut son nez crochu.

J'attendis en silence qu'il eut fini avec ses papiers, essayant de ne pas le perturber en respirant trop fort pour ne pas briser ce silence pesant qui s'était installé. Enfin, il se leva et il me dominait maintenant de toute sa hauteur.

Il portait un costume noir, avec une chemise blanche avec un gilet sans manche noir par dessus, bien ajusté, qui lui donnait l'air encore plus maigre que lorsqu'il était assis, son visage, posé sur son col où était impeccablement noué un nœud papillon, était creusé, et j'aurai pu penser qu'il était malade si je ne l'avais pas entendu me parler avec ce ton ferme, assuré, envoûtant, avec lequel il s'adressa à moi durant tout l'entretien.

C'est d'ailleurs lorsqu'il me parla pour la première fois en me demandant comment je m'appelais que je pu voir ses dents jaunes, de longueur inégale qui complétait ce portrait déjà effrayant qui me fit penser que, si je l'avais rencontré dans d'autres circonstances, je crois que je me serai enfuie. Mais je me devais de décrocher cet emploi et j'espérai être le moins souvent possible appelée à le rencontrer à nouveau.

« Votre nom ? » me demanda t-il une nouvelle fois m'arrachant à ma réflexion.

J'étais surprise de sa question, Mrs McGonagall m'avait présentée à lui dès notre arrivée dans son bureau, mais je répétais mon nom, de peur que ce temps d'attente ne me fasse passer pour une fille un peu simplette.

« Hermione Granger, Monsieur. »

Il se pencha en avant pour l'écrire sur un bout de papier et il continua son interrogatoire.

« Votre âge ? »

Je répondais mécaniquement :

« Dix huit ans Monsieur. »

Il posa ses yeux sur moi et je me sentis rougir tandis que je sentais son regard me détailler physiquement. Sans doute devait-il essayer de voir si mon physique pourrait convenir au travail qu'il souhaitait me confier. Ou du moins c'est ce que je préférais penser.

« Dans quelle maison avez-vous travailler à Londres ? » continua-t-il à me questionner lorsqu'il eut fini de m'observer.

« J'ai effectué quelques ouvrages à l'atelier Malefoy Monsieur. » répondis-je en tendant ma lettre de recommandations.

Il nota ma réponse et s'approcha de moi et me tourna autour, je sentais son regard peser sur moi et m'efforçais de ne pas trembler en pensant que les prédateurs sentent la peur des proies et que c'est à cause de cela qu'elles sont choisies.

Il finit par saisir la lettre que je tendais toujours et il la décacheta avant d'y jeter un rapide coup d'œil.

« Et pourquoi êtes-vous partie de chez Malefoy ? »

Je répondis ce que je pensais être le plus juste possible :

« Nous n'avons pas vocation à rester chez Monsieur Malefoy. Monsieur Malefoy a la gentillesse de bien vouloir nous former à un métier pour que nous puissions gagner notre vie ailleurs et il en va ainsi pour chacune des filles de notre orphelinat Monsieur. »

Je ne mentionnais cependant pas les avances faites par le fils de Monsieur Malefoy aux filles qui passaient à l'atelier et auxquelles il faisait espérer un avenir meilleur contre quelques faveurs le père avait ainsi pris l'habitude de ne garder qu'un an ou deux les orphelines, espérant éviter les scandales d'un bâtard né hors mariage qu'on aurait aisément pu attribuer à son héritier. Une place dans un atelier pour la mère et le placement de l'enfant étaient souvent suffisant à faire taire les filles. Je n'avais pas fait partie des élues qui avaient partagées la couche du jeune Malefoy, mais il m'avait fait partir, comme les autres.

« Bien. » finit-il par dire. « Nous allons faire un essai Miss Granger. Vous serez à la couture puisque c'est ce que vous savez faire de mieux. Cependant vous pourrez être amenée à changer d'ateliers au gré des demandes et des besoins. Vous logerez chez Mrs McGonagall. J'attends de vous un comportement irréprochable Miss Granger, que ce soit dans l'entreprise ou à l'extérieur. Nous ne saurons tolérer le moindre écart. »

Je l'écoutais sans rien dire. Il se dirigea vers la porte de son bureau qu'il ouvrit et appela la dame qui était venue me chercher à la gare et qui m'avait accompagnée jusqu'ici : « Minerva, s'il vous plait. »

Mrs McGonagall nous rejoignit dans le bureau et il continua :

« Minerva, Miss Granger logera chez vous avec les derniers arrivés ces Irlandais si je ne me trompe pas ? Weasley ? »

La dame hocha la tête et corrigea.

« Il n'y a que la fille qui dorme chez moi. Les trois garçons sont chez le vieux Dumbledore. »

L'homme ne sembla pas se soucier de cette correction et se contenta d'ajouter comme si je n'avais pas été dans la pièce:

« Je vous laisse le soin d'expliquer à cette jeune personne ce qu'elle devra faire dès demain et de lui trouver un binôme pour la première semaine. Trouvez quelqu'un qui ne ralentisse pas la production en l'aidant. »

Je vis la vieille dame acquiescer à la demande de l'homme qui venait de m'embaucher puis il nous fit signe de sortir avant de regagner son bureau. Mrs McGonagall ferma la porte derrière nous et nous redescendîmes les marches pour nous diriger vers la petit ville sur laquelle donnait le bureau du Monsieur dont j'ignorais alors encore le nom. Prise d'une soudaine curiosité, je m'arrêtais un instant et tournais la tête vers la grosse bâtisse rouge. Il me sembla voir la silhouette de l'homme nous observant derrière la fenêtre mais, lorsque je voulu vérifier, je ne vis qu'un encadrement vide. Sans doute me l'étais-je imaginé tant son image m'avait marquée.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Bonjour à vous chers lecteurs!**_

 _Que vous dire à part que je suis agréablement surprise de voir que vous êtes autant à vouloir vous joindre à moi dans cette nouvelle histoire!  
_

 _J'avoue que Monsieur est un projet un peu plus ambitieux et donc qu'il me tient vraiment à cœur (toute l'intrigue est griffonnée sur mes feuilles et je la revois en détail chaque jour un peu plus) mais c'est un projet chronophage dont les chapitres ne seront sans doute pas aussi réguliers que pour mon autre fanfiction._

 _En attendant je vous remercie toutes et tous de me suivre et de commenter, j'essaye de répondre à chaque reviews._

 _Bonne lecture._

* * *

 **CHAPITRE II**

Nous avions marché jusqu'à une maison de briques rouges, mitoyenne des deux côtés et qui s'élevait sur deux niveaux. Mrs McGonagall avait fouillé dans son sac et sortit son trousseau de clefs pour en ouvrir la porte et je l'avais suivi à l'intérieur, dans ce qui serait mon nouveau domicile, au moins pour quelques temps. Durant le trajet, la vieille dame – je l'appelais volontairement dame car pour moi elle était au dessus de ces femmes que l'on croisait communément dans les usines, elle avait une noblesse, ne serait-ce que dans son maintien, que je n'avais jusque là vue que lors des rares visites de Lady Malefoy dans nos ateliers de couture – m'avait expliqué que _Monsieur_ confiait à ses soins la plupart des orphelines qui arrivaient dans les ateliers et que c'était lui qui lui avait permis d'avoir cette maison, à cet effet. J'avais peine à croire que l'homme qui m'avait reçu puisse avoir une bonne âme tant il m'avait paru me regarder comme une pouliche qu'il aurait pu aller acheter à la foire et dont il tentait de deviner ses futures capacités à la tâche mais dont il savait qu'il pourrait toutefois s'en débarrasser sans trop de frais si d'aventure elle ne convenait pas. Cependant je me gardais bien de faire part de mes pensées à mon hôtesse.

Cette dernière, après avoir ôté son chapeau et la voilette qui tombait devant son visage, m'avait fait faire un rapide tour de la maison en m'expliquant les règles que je me devrais de suivre ici, et qui ressemblaient à celles que j'avais toujours suivi jusque là à l'orphelinat.

Mrs McGonagall m'avait fait monter à l'étage ou le palier desservait trois pièces que je devinais être des chambres. Elle ouvrit l'une d'entre elle et je pu apercevoir un petit lit dans un angle de la pièce avec une table de chevet sur laquelle était posé un livre. Pendant que je contemplais la pièce, mon hôtesse avait ouvert la porte de l'armoire en bois massif et y avait saisi des draps propres qu'elle me tendit avant de me conduire dans ce qui allait devenir pour un temps ma chambre. L'autre pensionnaire de la maison avait celle jouxtant la mienne.

Elle quitta la pièce, me laissant seule face au lit et au petit meuble sur lequel était posé une bassine et une cruche qui me servirait à faire ma toilette. L'ensemble était simple mais bien plus confortable que ce que j'avais pu trouver dans l'orphelinat londonien, j'étais rassurée. Je posais les draps que m'avaient donnés mon hôtesse sur le matelas nu et m'approchais de l'unique fenêtre de la pièce. Elle donnait sur une ruelle étroite et le mur de briques des maisons voisines. Je soupirais de déception en constatant que je voyais pas l'usine mais je me raisonnais en pensant que bientôt je ne la verrai que trop et qu'il valait mieux lui préférer cette vue sans prétention.

La voix de mon hôtesse raisonnant dans la cage d'escalier me rappela à la réalité :

« Voulez-vous du thé Miss Granger ? »

Je quittais la chambre, pour rejoindre la vieille dame en bas et l'aider à en préparer. Il ne me serait pas venu à l'idée de me faire servir.

Tandis que Mrs McGonagall posait les tasses sur un plateau, je surveillais l'eau sur le feu, ne pouvant qu'admirer la cuisine qui était la sienne dans ce quartier ouvrier. Si elle était simple et ne comprenait que quelques placards, je doutais que tous les employés de l'usine bénéficient du même aménagement et de la même vaisselle mais je me gardais bien de poser des questions à mon hôtesse qui auraient pu paraître bien impolie compte tenue de son hospitalité envers moi.

Mrs McGonagall m'avait confiée le précieux plateau une fois qu'elle eut estimé que l'eau avait assez chauffée et elle m'avait conduite dans la pièce qui tenait lieu de salon et où une partie des murs était couverte par une bibliothèque. La vieille dame me fit signe de m'asseoir sur le sofa un peu vieillit pendant qu'elle prenait place sur un fauteuil et attrapait un tambour à broder dans le panier posé près d'elle.

Je posais le plateau sur la table basse et entrepris de servir le thé avec précaution dans les tasses. J'observais avec curiosité la bibliothèque, le seul livre que j'avais jamais eu entre les mains étant la Bible.

Mon hôtesse remarqua sans doute mon attitude car elle rompit le silence en me demandant :

« Avez-vous appris la lecture Miss Granger ? »

Je lui répondis que je savais déchiffrer les mots, comme le nom de la ville indiqué à la gare, parce que j'avais été à l'Église et que j'avais appris à écrire mon nom. Certes je n'étais pas assurée et la grammaire m'échappait totalement, mais le peu que j'en savais devait m'être déjà suffisant à survivre dans le monde qui m'était destiné les Belles Lettres étaient le loisir des filles de bonnes familles.

« Je vous apprendrai à apprécier cet art Miss Granger. » me dit-elle tout en continuant de broder avec soin.

La curiosité me démangeait mais je n'osais pas lui demander comment, une femme comme elle, qui semblait avoir de l'instruction, et qui semblait prédestinée à un avenir bien meilleur que celui-là, avait pu finir ici, dans cette usine de textile.

« Savez-vous broder ? »me demanda t-elle sans lever les yeux de son ouvrage sans doute pour meubler le silence qui s'était installé.

« Pas aussi bien que vous, mais l'on m'a appris à l'atelier Malefoy, pour réaliser quelques finitions. » lui expliquais-je alors.

Elle arrêta son ouvrage et se penchant vers le panier d'où elle avait sorti le sien. Elle attrapa un second tambour plus petit néanmoins que le précédent, ainsi qu'un bout de tissu, du fil et une aiguille, et me tendit le tout avec un regard insistant.

Je m'emparais de l'ensemble et commençais, à mon tour, à me mettre à l'œuvre m'arrêtant parfois pour prendre une gorgée de thé.

Nous ne discutâmes pas, absorbées sans doute par l'aiguille et nos propres pensées. C'était quelque chose que j'appréciais avec la broderie que de pouvoir réfléchir tout en produisant quelque chose d'unique.

La nuit était tombée plus rapidement que je ne l'aurai pensée mais nous étions déjà en octobre et le jour déclinait vite. J'espérais que le beau temps reste encore un peu car j'appréhendais toujours l'hiver et son humidité. Nous avions perdu quelques pensionnaires à l'orphelinat, emportées par la tuberculose sans doute et je craignais de le suivre à mon tour bien qu'étant en parfaite santé.

Pour palier à ce manque de luminosité, mon hôtesse avait allumé des lampes à pétrole et nous avions continué à broder jusqu'à ce que nos yeux s'épuisent de ce travail minutieux.

« Voulez-vous m'aider à préparer le repas Miss Granger ? Je dois aller chercher Miss Weasley à l'usine. Je n'aime pas à la savoir seule pour rentrer lorsque la nuit est tombée. »me demanda la vieille dame en reposant son tambour dans le panier.

Je hochais la tête positivement et me levais pour rejoindre la cuisine, emportant avec moi le plateau du thé que nous avions partagé. Elle me donna les instructions pour la confection de notre repas du soir avant de se rhabiller, s'enveloppant dans son long manteau et remettant son chapeau et sa voilette pour partir à l'usine. Je m'activais dans la maison silencieuse, éclairée par les lampes à pétrole dont le jeu des lumières faisaient danser des ombres fantomatiques sur les murs. Je frissonnais en essayant de me rassurer mais je me pris à réciter quelques passages de la Bible en mettant à bouillir les légumes.

J'essayais de recadrer mon esprit sur quelque chose de concret comme le fait que j'allais rencontrer l'autre habitante de cette maison, cette Irlandaise dont avait parlé _Monsieur_ avec mon hôtesse : Miss Weasley.

Lorsqu'elles arrivèrent enfin, j'avais disposé les couverts, que j'avais trouvés en fouillant les placards, sur la table et laissé le repas sur le feu. Mrs McGonagall ôta son manteau et son chapeau à voilette et j'entendis la deuxième personne ôter son manteau à son tour. Enfin elles apparurent dans la cuisine et, malgré le peu de lumière, je compris très vite pourquoi _Il_ les avait appelé les Irlandais : sa chevelure était d'un roux vif et son visage parsemé de tâches de rousseur. Je ne pensais pas me tromper en affirmant que ses frères devaient être, eux-aussi, d'un roux plus ou moins éclatant. Elle me sourit avant de se présenter à moi, me rappelant les bonnes manières que son apparition m'avait faite oubliées.

« Bonsoir, je m'appelle Ginny Weasley. »

Souhaitant faire oublier l'impolitesse de mon observation, je m'empressais de répondre en affichant un sourire poli :

« Enchantée, je suis Hermione Granger. »

Elle ajouta :

« Bienvenue à l'usine Hermione. » dit-elle en employant mon prénom avec une familiarité qui me surpris.

« Peut-être pourrions-nous servir le repas avant qu'il ne soit froid ? » suggéra Mrs McGonagall, coupant court à notre petite conversation avec un ton autoritaire. « Vous aurez tout le loisir d'apprendre à vous connaître plus tard. »

Nous prîmes donc place autour de la table et notre hôtesse servit le repas que nous prîmes dans un silence religieux, n'osant pas échanger, par timidité sans doute, mais aussi par peur de voir la maîtresse de maison nous réprimander.

Lorsque nous eûmes terminé, nous débarrassâmes la table avant de monter les escaliers pour rejoindre nos chambres. Mrs McGonagall nous confia à chacune une lampe à pétrole et se retira dans sa chambre nous priant de ne pas la déranger si cela n'était pas d'une importance capitale.

Sur le palier de l'étage, j'adressais un sourire gêné à l'autre jeune fille, ne sachant pas quoi dire. Elle me rendit mon sourire puis poussa la porte de sa chambre avant de la refermer, me laissant seule devant les escaliers.

L'imitant à mon tour, je pénétrais dans ma chambre et pris soin de fermer la porte avant de regarder mon lit. Je n'avais qu'une envie, me coucher et m'endormir après cette longue journée et malgré mon angoisse en pensant à celle de demain. Je me mis en sous-vêtements et posais ma robe avec soins sur une chaise. Je rêvais déjà d'avoir ma première paye pour pouvoir m'en payer une nouvelle mais celle-ci ferait l'affaire jusque là.

Un très léger toquement se fit entendre à ma porte qui s'ouvrit sans avoir attendu une réponse de ma part. Je vis la tête de l'autre pensionnaire dans l'embrasure, éclairée par sa propre lampe à pétrole. Elle me regarda, mit un doigt sur ses lèvres pour me faire comprendre que je ne devais pas faire de bruit, puis elle disparut à nouveau dans le couloir, sur la pointe des pieds. Elle revint quelques secondes plus tard, entra dans la pièce, prenant soin de fermer la porte le plus silencieusement possible, avant de me tendre une sorte de paquet. Je le pris dans mes mains, constatant qu'il s'agissait d'un tissu et le dépliait. Elle venait de m'apporter une chemise de nuit.

« C'est une des miennes, mais je te la donne, tu auras bien moins froid. » me dit-elle à voix basse.

« Merci. » lui répondis-je avant de l'enfiler. Je m'empressais d'ajouter : « L'orphelinat ne m'a rien laisser emporter en partant que ma robe et mon manteau. »

Elle s'assit sur un bout de mon lit et me fit signe de faire de même.

« Nous arrivons presque toutes ici sans rien. » me rassura t-elle. « Mes frères et moi sommes arrivés il doit y avoir presque un mois. » M'expliqua t-elle. « Mais nous ne sommes pas des orphelins, enfin pas totalement, même si ma mère nous a quitté il y a deux hivers de ça, emportée par une toux. » Elle marqua un instant une pause, se demandant sans doute si elle devait aller plus loin dans son histoire, puis, jugeant sans doute que j'étais digne de confiance, elle continua : « Mon père et ma mère étaient de petits cultivateurs qui vivaient assez bien de leurs terres jusque là mais notre maison était sur la route du chemin de fer et nous avons du la quitter. Oh bien sûr, ils nous ont dédommagé mon père mais, quand on a sept enfants à nourrir le dédommagement est bien maigre. Mon père et trois de mes frères sont partis travailler dans les mines de charbon mais, là-bas, ils n'avaient pas de place pour Ronald et moi car nous n'étions pas assez forts pour abattre le travail quotidien alors Frédéric et Georges ont préféré refuser une place là-bas et nous accompagner à l'usine parce qu'ils ne voulaient pas qu'ils nous arrivent du mal. Nous avons atterris ici, un peu par hasard, mais les usines cherchent toujours de la main d'œuvre et ici, ils ont accepté de nous prendre tous les quatre et de nous offrir un hébergement, pour l'instant ici et chez le vieux Dumbledore pour mes frères, le temps de nous trouver une maison dans les corons qu'ils font construire. »

Je l'écoutais me raconter son histoire, tentant de me dire que l'usine de textiles était toujours mieux que la mine à laquelle ses frères et son père avaient loué leurs bras et qui devaient désormais, chaque jour, descendre au charbon. J'eus un frisson d'effroi en imaginant la descente que cela devait être. Mon interlocutrice s'était tu et le silence qui régnait entre nous m'indiqua qu'il serait bon que je parle alors je dis la première chose qui me passe par la tête, à savoir : « C'est beau l'Irlande ? »

Je vis l'étonnement dans ses yeux mais elle me répondit : « Je suppose. Je ne sais pas, je n'y suis jamais allée. »

Ce fut à mon tour de la regarder avec incompréhension, Mrs McGonagall ne l'avait-elle pas appelée « l'irlandaise » en parlant d'elle tout à l'heure ? Et ce _Monsieur_ avait bien mentionné « les irlandais » alors je lui dis :

« Je te prie de bien vouloir m'excuser, j'avais pensé que tu étais de là-bas. C'est comme ça qu'ils vous appellent. »

« Tous les roux ne sont pas irlandais, pas plus que tous les Mc sont écossais, encore que je ne doute pas de notre hôtesse – elle a le caractère qui va avec – mais ça n'a aucune importance. Nous sommes du Lancashire, mon père et mes frères travaillent dans les mines de Wigan. C'est pour ça que nous avons frappé ici, et certainement pas pour la réputation de l'endroit. Il faut dire qu'avec un contremaître comme _lui_... » mais elle laissa sa phrase en suspens, tendant l'oreille vers le couloir, comme si elle avait eut peur qu'une oreille indiscrète n'écoute notre conversation. Au final elle n'ajouta rien, se gardant ainsi de donner son avis sur ce « lui » que je devinais être l'homme qui m'avait reçu et que j'appelais _Monsieur_ , faute de savoir quel titre lui donner.

« Il est temps de dormir Hermione. » me dit-elle finalement pour mettre fin à notre conversation. « La journée de demain sera rude d'apprentissage pour toi. »

Je l'arrêtais, pensant qu'elle se trompait sur mon compte, je n'étais pas une débutante : « Je ne suis pas novice. J'ai travaillé dans des ateliers à Londres. »

Elle me sourit avec une sympathie et un regard qui paraissaient me dire que je me faisais de grosses illusions si je pensais que ma formation chez les Malefoy suffirait à tenir la cadence de l'usine mais elle se garda bien de me faire une réflexion sur cela, se contentant d'un bref : « Si tu as besoin de quoique ce soit, un conseil, une robe, ou n'importe quoi, tu sais où me trouver. »

Elle se leva et rejoignit ma porte sur la pointe des pieds avant de l'ouvrir et de s'en aller en la refermant délicatement.

Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de repenser à ce qu'elle venait de me signifier : demain je n'entrerai pas dans un atelier mais dans une usine, et les choses seraient radicalement différentes. Et j'avais l'impression que la menace ne viendrait pas que du travail en lui-même mais de ce _Monsieur_ dont on taisait le nom, ce contremaître qui m'avait regardé comme si j'avais été une jument de bât et que Ginny semblait craindre assez pour taire ses opinions à son propos alors que la réputation de l'endroit semblait avoir dépassée les murs de briques rouges.

Cinq heures venaient de sonner au moment où Mrs McGonagall entra, en chemise de nuit, avec une chandelle dans ma chambre. J'étais debout et déjà habillée. Cela faisait presque une demi-heure que j'étais levée et je m'étais passé de l'eau sur la figure pour chasser les mauvais rêves de la nuit où étaient apparus, tour à tour les mines de charbon puis l'atelier des Malefoy et enfin le grand bâtiment de briques rouges dans lequel j'allais commencer ma première journée de travail.

« Venez déjeuner, mon enfant, vous en aurez bien besoin. » me dit-elle d'une voix doucement rocailleuse qui me donnait un peu d'une chaleur bienvenue.

Je hochais la tête et elle disparut dans le couloir, je l'entendis frapper à la porte de Ginny, lui tenant le même petit discours, puis elle regagna sa chambre, sans doute pour se préparer, tandis que Ginny Weasley et moi-même descendions les marches vers la cuisine où nous attendait une sorte de porridge, ce repas constitué d'un mélange de céréales et d'eau qui ne me laissa aucun doute sur les origines écossaises de notre hôtesse même si j'en avais bien souvent eu à Londres.

Ginny fit la moue devant son assiette mais l'avala sans sourciller. Si l'aspect n'avait rien de ragoutant, nous savions toutes deux que le contenu nous tiendrait au corps et nous permettrait de tenir la journée de travail.

Quand Mrs McGonagall descendit nous rejoindre, nous venions de terminer notre vaisselle. Elle était habillée, et elle avait noué en chignon ses cheveux grisonnants, et elle s'empara de son manteau et de son chapeau.

« Il est l'heure. » dit-elle comme un ordre auquel on ne pouvait pas répliquer.

Ginny et moi nous exécutâmes et nous nous saisîmes de nos manteaux respectifs. Enfin, elle ouvrit la porte et nous fûmes toutes trois dans la rue.

L'air frais nous sauta au visage, bien que nous ne soyons pas vraiment à la campagne, l'air n'avait plus rien à voir avec celui de Londres et j'en fus surprise mais je suivis tout de même docilement mes deux camarades dans les rues où nous rejoignaient d'autres ouvriers dans un brouhaha joyeux.

Nous entendîmes tout à coup :

« Ginny ! » Et deux rouquins, copies conformes l'un de l'autre, surgirent de la foule et la prirent dans leurs bras arrachant un : « Messieurs Weasley ! Un peu de tenu ! » courroucé à notre accompagnatrice.

Les garçons ignorèrent la remarque et, se plaçant chacun d'un côté d'une Ginny qui rayonnait de bonheur, ils lui passèrent chacun un bras autour des épaules.

« Alors petite sœur, on ne nous présente pas ? »

Mrs McGonagall leva les yeux au ciel mais se contenta d'un « Jésus, Marie... » désespéré, elle savait ses efforts pour avoir une quelconque autorité sur les jumeaux totalement vains.

« Je suis Fred Weasley. » me dit l'un des deux, celui à la gauche de Ginny, en me souriant. Je me sentis rougir, jamais un garçon ne m'avait adressé directement la parole de cette manière.

« Et moi Georges Weasley. » dit l'autre. « Et le rouquin qui traîne avec le garçon aux lunettes – Harry ? Ginny c'est bien ça ? C'est notre frère Ronald, le rouquin, pas celui avec les lunettes, mais tu l'aurais deviné non ? »

Je vis Ginny rougir à l'évocation du garçon avec les lunettes mais elle ne répondit pas à son frère.

Celui qui s'appelait Georges se pencha vers moi et dit sur le ton de la confidence : « Il a peur des réprimandes de l'Écossaise qui vous héberge, mais il n'est pas méchant... »

Fred le coupa et dit : « … un peu simplet peut-être... »

« Fred ! » le gronda Ginny avant de me dire : « Ron est plus timide que ces deux là, mais il est gentil aussi. »

« Et tellement mieux éduqué. » finit par dire Mrs McGonagall.

Les deux garçons levèrent les yeux au ciel mais ne perdirent pas leurs sourires. Ils continuèrent à marcher bras dessous, bras dessous avec leur sœur et nous, faisant maugréer notre accompagnatrice sur l'éducation que n'était manifestement pas en mesure de fournir ce Dumbledore aux garçons qui logeaient chez lui.

Enfin, devant nous s'éleva le bâtiment rouge, toujours aussi grand et impressionnant que la veille.

Inconsciemment je levais mon regard vers la fenêtre où j'avais cru vois _Monsieur_ la veille et y vit une lumière. L'un des jumeaux me dévisagea avant de me dire de manière à ce que la vieille dame n'entende pas car il savait qu'elle n'aurait pas toléré ce genre de propos : « Rogue ne quitte jamais l'usine. »

« On croit qu'il y vit. » ajouta son frère.

« Comme une chauve-souris dans une grotte. » reprit le premier, provoquant un gloussement chez sa sœur.

Je ne riais pas. Ainsi il s'appelait Rogue... Depuis la veille, l'image de cet homme ne quittait pas mon esprit mais désormais je pouvais poser un nom dessus.

Nous franchîmes les grilles ornaient et pénétrâmes à l'intérieur du bâtiment. Les jumeaux partirent dans une direction, lâchant leur sœur qui partait à son tour vers un autre atelier en me faisant un petit signe de la main avant de disparaître dans la foule. Mrs McGonagall m'attrapa par les épaules, me maintenant près d'elle pour ne pas que je sois emportée par la foule et elle m'entraîna vers un autre atelier où s'alignaient une vingtaine des derniers modèles de machines à coudre, cette invention tellement récente que je n'en avais vu que peu, même à l'atelier Malefoy.

Elle attrapa une femme qui passait devant nous et dit :

« Sibylle, s'il vous plaît, trouvez une place à cette enfant, _Monsieur_ l'a embauchée hier. Elle a déjà travaillé en atelier et devrait s'en sortir avec vous. »

L'autre dame hocha la tête d'un air entendu sans même me jeter un coup d'œil et Mrs McGonagall me dit :

« Miss Granger, Mrs Trelawney se chargera de vous aujourd'hui. J'ose espérer que vous aurez à cœur de bien faire. Je vais rejoindre mon propre atelier, si vous me cherchez, je serai à la broderie. »

Je hochais la tête d'un air entendu mais déjà elle tournait les talons vers son travail.

Mrs Trelawney m'entraina vers une des machines à coudre dont elle me montra rapidement le fonctionnement et le rendu attendu.

En regardant la cadence que l'on allait devoir suivre, je fus prise de l'idée que, plus jamais, je ne voudrai occuper mon temps libre à broder mais je devais faire une amère constatation : mon temps libre se réduirait sans doute seulement au Jour Saint.

L'infernal bruit des aiguilles commença.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Bonjour à vous chers lecteurs (et chères lectrices)!**_

 _Je crois que Monsieur deviendra une publication hebdomadaire pour pouvoir vous fournir des chapitres travaillés (je dois d'ailleurs corriger des coquilles qui se glissent dans mes chapitres et que je ne vois pas à la relecture et c'est pour éviter ce genre de petit soucis, que je vais tenter de prendre une semaine pour écrire/relire/corriger).  
_

 _L'histoire est un peu longue à s'installer mais les rouages sont en train de se mettre en place._

 _Je suis toujours surprise (mais dans le bon sens) de voir que j'ai de plus en plus de lecteurs et de retours positifs sur cette fanfiction et je voulais vous remercier pour ça. C'est très gentil, très motivant._

 _Je tenais également à profiter de ce 23 décembre pour vous souhaiter un Joyeux Noël et de bonnes fêtes de fin d'année._

 _Bonne lecture et à bientôt!_

* * *

 **CHAPITRE III**

La première semaine passée à l'usine me sembla durer un siècle. Ce fut pour moi une succession de difficultés contre lesquelles je devais lutter. Il fallut s'accoutumer à un nouveau mode de vie, à des tâches et des machines dont je n'avais pas l'habitude. Mon envie de toujours faire au mieux et mon appréhension à l'idée que l'on puisse me reprocher de n'être pas assez efficace m'épuisait. Mrs Trelawney, aussi gentille soit-elle, ne m'était presque d'aucune aide. Elle semblait me découvrir à chaque fois que je venais à devoir lui demander conseil, ce que je finis par ne plus faire du tout préférant chercher une solution par moi-même plutôt que de ralentir la cadence de deux ateliers.

Ginny Weasley, à qui j'avais pris l'habitude de confier mes états d'âme, compatissait à mes soucis et tentait de m'aider du mieux qu'elle pouvait alors même qu'elle travaillait au filage et non à la couture mais j'osais penser que, peu importait l'atelier la cadence devait rester sensiblement la même. Le rythme était intense au point que je n'eus plus l'occasion de penser à _Monsieur_ ou _Rogue_ comme l'appelaient les jumeaux.

Lorsque la fin de semaine était arrivée, le samedi, nous avions reçu notre paye pour nos jours de travail de la part de nos chefs d'atelier. Je touchais quelques sous de moins que mes camarades, non pas pour mon rendement plus faible, mais parce qu'une partie était reversée directement à Mrs McGonagall qui avait la bonté de me nourrir et de me loger.

Le dimanche, je me rendis à l'Église accompagnée par Ginny et notre logeuse. Une grande partie des ouvriers de l'usine, et quelques ouvriers agricoles qui travaillaient encore sur les terres avoisinantes, se joignirent à nous en ce jour Saint.

L'office était dirigé par celui que Mrs McGonagall appelait le vieux Dumbledore un homme ayant sans doute dépassé la soixantaine depuis quelques années, mais qui avait toujours le regard vif et pétillant d'une joyeuse malice.

Je l'entendis prêcher, et je fus agréablement surprise par la manière dont il dirigeait son office, on aimait à entendre un tel sermon, après avoir été si longtemps accoutumée aux discours sans intérêt et sans vie de celui qui officiait pour l'orphelinat de Londres et dont les prêches étaient aussi ennuyeuses que répétitives au point que beaucoup de mes camarades s'endormaient sur les bancs.

Non, Dumbledore avait ce don de donner un peu d'entrain à un discours parfois difficile et savait apporter des exemples concrets, en les rapprochant de notre vie d'ouvriers. Si parfois il était interrompu par des questions, il répondait toujours avec plaisir, même si certaines étaient loufoques et il fallait reconnaître aux frères de Ginny un certain talent pour ce genre d'exercice qui faisait soupirer notre hôtesse mais arrachait un sourire à Mr. Dumbledore.

Lorsque l'Office arriva à sa fin, nous pûmes quitter le bâtiment, et, après lui avoir demandé expressément l'autorisation; Mrs McGongall accepta de nous laisser profiter de la journée, à la seule condition que nous ne nous séparâmes pas l'une de l'autre.

Ginny m'avait entraînée vers ses frères et je retrouvais avec plaisir un peu de vie et de compagnie avec des gens de mon âge. Fred s'inclina devant moi, imité par Georges. Ils s'amusaient de me voir habillée avec une des robes propres de leur sœur, mais l'Office était un jour particulier et nous avions convenues de ne pas revêtir nos robes d'usine.

« Hé bien ! C'est à des _Dames_ que nous avons à faire aujourd'hui Fred. » lança l'autre jumeau.

« Très certainement. C'est à croire qu'ils payent mieux les demoiselles que les hommes dans cette usine. Regarde moi ces toilettes ! » répondit Fred en amorçant un sifflement entre ses lèvres.

Je rougis. J'avais beau trouver les manières des deux garçons déplacées, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de trouver leurs réflexions flatteuses.

Derrière eux se tenait leur frère, toujours aussi discret et l'autre garçon avec ses lunettes et ses cheveux mal coiffés.

« Nous accompagnerez-vous sur les chemins alentours, nous te ferions découvrir nos belles campagnes; ou préférez-vous rester ici et garder proprettes vos toilettes ? » demanda finalement Georges.

Nous nous consultâmes un instant car nous n'avions aucune intention de salir nos robes mais, en restant sur les chemins, nous pensions pouvoir éviter la boue. Après tout, il n'avait pas plu cette semaine, et j'avais très envie de pouvoir visiter la campagne et d'être à l'air libre et sous le soleil tant que nous le pouvions encore. Les journées à l'usine commençaient dans le noir et se terminaient dans la même obscurité au point que notre seul contact avec le jour était les quelques fenêtres égrainées ça et là.

Notre drôle de petit groupe se mit en marche dans les petits chemins qui partaient de l'Eglise vers les campagnes alentours et nous commençâmes à discuter.

« Alors, Hermione, d'où viens-tu ? » me demanda Georges.

Je rougis peu habituée à ce qu'un homme, car il devait avoir déjà plus de vingt ans, ne s'adresse à moi par mon prénom.

« De Londres. » je répondis. L'orphelinat se trouvait dans la banlieue de la ville mais c'était toujours Londres.

« Et pourquoi diable être venue te perdre ici ? Il n'y a pas d'usines à Londres ? » me demanda Fred.

« Aucunes des filles des institutions publiques ne restent à Londres sauf si nous voulons embrasser les ordres et devenir moniales, et encore, celles qui le souhaitent sont envoyées en retraite spirituelle. Non, nous ne restons pas, à dire vrai, nous sommes formées à la couture et envoyées dans des usines au gré des contacts de Monsieur Malefoy. »

« Malefoy ? » interrogea leur autre frère que j'entendais parler pour la première fois.

« Oui, Monsieur Lucius Malefoy. » répétais-je en me demandant si les jumeaux plaisantaient ou non quand ils m'avaient dit qu'il était un peu simple.

« C'est le beau-frère de Mme Lestrange. » dit-il enfin un peu précipitamment et en rougissant jusqu'à la racine de ses cheveux.

Nous nous arrêtâmes pour le regarder. J'ignorais qui était cette Mme Lestrange dont il parlait mais les autres semblaient très bien voir de qui il s'agissait. Voyant que je ne comprenais pas, Ginny m'expliqua :

« Mme Lestrange est la propriétaire de l'usine. »

« _Monsieur_ » j'hésitais encore avant de prononcer son nom, comme si il eut pu m'entendre et me frapper d'une quelconque malédiction mais je continuais tout de même, ne voulant pas paraître ridicule devant mes camarades « Rogue n'est donc pas le directeur ? » Je touchais la croix autour de mon cou machinalement comme un talisman contre le démon.

« Rogue ? » le garçon brun aux lunettes venait à son tour de parler. Il prononçait le nom de celui que j'appelais encore avec respect _Monsieur_ , avec une telle animosité que je fus choquée « Non, Rogue dirige cette usine c'est tout. Elle appartient à la famille Black depuis plus de trente ans. Ils ont racheté la plupart des terres autour et mis sur le carreau de nombreux propriétaires terriens comme mon oncle et ma tante. »

Il n'ajouta rien mais me regarda surpris que je sache pas même qui étaient mes employeurs, qui, à les entendre parler, n'inspiraient pas une grande sympathie autour de nous.

« La sœur de Mme Lestrange a épousé Monsieur Malefoy. » reprit Ronald Weasley comme si il tentait de se justifier sur ce qu'il savait de mes anciens employeurs. « Il semble qu'elle ait préféré la ville à notre belle région. »

Il y eut un silence pesant qui fut interrompu par l'un des jumeaux :

« Ainsi donc tu ne comptais pas rentrer dans les ordres. » dit Fred avec un œil malicieux en me regardant de haut en bas comme si, soudain, j'avais représenté un tout nouvel intérêt.

Je rougis furieusement en comprenant l'allusion qu'il faisait par cette phrase mais ne sus que répondre.

« Peut-être passerons nous un jour devant le vieux Dumbledore alors. » dit Georges en me regardant en son tour.

« Que nenni, je l'ai vu en première. » lui lança l'autre jumeau et ils se chamaillèrent devant nous tandis que je sentais mes joues en feu. « Nous devrions la laisser choisir qui de nous deux elle préfère. »

« Ne les prends pas au sérieux, ils plaisantent. » me confia Ginny en souriant pour me rassurer.

Je hochais la tête pour rassurer mon amie et, au fond de moi, j'avais toujours su que la question se poserai un jour ou l'autre mais j'osais espérer que le choix me reviendrai.

« Évidemment que nous plaisantons. Qui pourrait choisir entre nous deux ? » finit Georges.

Nous continuâmes à avancer, nous enfonçant un peu plus dans la campagne avoisinante et j'interrogeais Harry sur son oncle et sa tante dont il avait fait mention quelques instants plus tôt.

« Ils possèdent une ferme à quelques miles d'ici. J'ai toujours vécu chez eux depuis la mort de mes parents. C'est eux qui m'ont élevé avec mon cousin. »

« ça a du être difficile de les quitter. » avança Ginny en essayant de se rapprocher du garçon. J'avais l'impression que mon amie n'était pas indifférente au jeune homme mais je me gardais bien de faire une réflexion, du moins pour l'instant, préférant qu'elle choisisse si j'étais digne de recevoir ses confidences sentimentales.

« Au contraire. » ajout t-il avec un ton qui trahissait des sentiments aussi peu amicaux pour son oncle et sa tante que pour l'homme qui dirigeait l'usine. « D'aussi loin que je m'en souvienne, ils ne m'ont jamais traité, ni comme leur fils, ni comme un neveu, ni comme un membre de la famille à peine comme un employé, et encore, un employé est payé ! J'étais une bouche de plus à nourrir dans une exploitation difficile à maintenir à flot, autant dire que si il n'y avait pas de quoi souper pour quatre, j'étais celui qui se passerai de dîner. » Il marqua une pause dans son récit. A l'entendre je commençais à penser que j'avais eu de la chance de vivre dans un orphelinat, où même si nous n'avions pas d'amour, nous étions traitée sur un pied d'égalité entre nous. Le garçon continua : « Quand le vieux Dumbledore est venu me chercher pour me mettre au travail à l'usine, ils n'ont pas hésité une seconde à se séparer de moi. Pour peu qu'on leur versa une partie de mon salaire avant que je ne sois majeur, ce que Rogue a toujours fait. »

Il eut une grimace en évoquant le nom de l'homme qui m'avait embauchée. Je remarquais que Ginny le regardait avec compassion. Nous tous ici avions perdu au moins un membre de notre famille, et, nous tous avions connu la misère.

Nous continuâmes d'avancer entre les prés où les moutons broutaient tranquillement. Je n'avais jamais vraiment vu de moutons dans les prés et la campagne me charmait.

« Je suis désolée Harry. » lui dit finalement Ginny. « Je ne pensais pas que ça puisse s'être passé comme ça. Tu n'as jamais connu tes parents ? »

Il lui répondit :

« Non, ils sont morts quand j'avais un an. On ne parle pas beaucoup d'eux chez mon oncle et ma tante. La seule fois où ils ont bien voulu m'en dire quelque chose, ma tante m'a affirmé que tout ça c'était la faute de mon père et qu'il avait conduit son épouse, la sœur de ma tante; dans la tombe avec lui. »

Ginny arrêta de poser des questions après ça, consciente de nous avoir tous plongés dans nos souvenirs douloureux.

« Et bien Hermione, ne trouves-tu pas que nos moutons sont les plus beaux d'Angleterre ? » lança Fred. « Ils produisent une grosse partie de la laine que nous filons et du repas que tu manges. »

« Ce sont des animaux très utiles. » reprit Georges. « Mais je crois qu'en dehors de l'Écosse qui est une terre de moutons, les plus beaux spécimens du royaume sont ici. »

« Rassure moi Georges, tu parles toujours des moutons ? » lança Ginny qui avait retrouvé le sourire avec leurs plaisanteries.

« Il est vrai que nous produisons également les meilleurs roux d'Angleterre. » lui répondit Georges.

« Toujours après l'Écosse à l'échelle du royaume de sa majesté. » continua Fred en provoquant nos rires.

Notre petit groupe continua de se promener jusqu'à ce que, sans nous en rendre compte, nous nous aperçûmes que nous étions revenu vers l'usine. Le bâtiment de briques rouges nous paru bien calme tout à coup, alors que nous le connaissions si animé tous les matins et soirs de la semaine il était là silencieux et sombre.

En nous en approchant je remarquais que les grilles étaient fermées. Je passais mon regard sur les fenêtres mais il n'y avait aucun mouvement, aucune lumière qui auraient pu traduire la présence de quelqu'un pourtant, et j'en étais sûre, _Monsieur_ n'était pas venu à l'Église ce matin.

« Qu'est-ce que tu observes comme ça ? » me demanda celui que ses frères appelaient Ron.

« Je me disais juste que nous n'avions pas croisé _Monsieur_ … Rogue ce matin. » fis-je remarquer aux autres.

« Il ne vient jamais à l'Église. » répondit-il. « Peut-être qu'il est _catholique_. » Il avait prononcé ce dernier mot avec un air savant.

« Ou peut-être qu'il ne veut pas se mêler aux ouvriers qu'ils dirigent toute la semaine. » fit justement remarquer Harry.

Ginny approuva le garçon brun d'un mouvement de tête.

« De toutes façons, nous ne le saurons pas, cela n'est pas notre affaire; et je n'ai nullement envie de lui poser la question. Il est temps de nous raccompagner chez nous messieurs. » dit ma compagne. « Je voudrai pouvoir recoudre une de mes robes cet après-midi. »

Les garçons hochèrent la tête et nous conduirent chez notre hôtesse avant de repartir dans une autre direction.

« Ils vont aller au Pub. » me confia Ginny. « Les hommes aiment à boire une bière après une semaine de travail. »

Mrs McGonagall vint nous ouvrir et nous fît entrer. Je retirais mon manteau pendant que Ginny expliquait à notre hôtesse qu'elle souhaitait recoudre une de ses robes et qu'elle aurait voulu le faire d'une manière qui ne soit pas trop grossière. Contrairement à moi, elle ne travaillait pas dans l'atelier de couture, mais dans le textile primaire. La vieille dame lui demanda d'apporter la robe au salon et je pris l'initiative de préparer du thé pour nous trois.

Quand j'apportais le plateau comprenant la théière et les tasses au salon, je trouvais mes deux compagnes en plein travail. Mrs McGonagall, ses lunettes sur le bout du nez, tenait la robe de Ginny d'une main et piquait avec son aiguille de l'autre, montrant l'effet qu'elle devait obtenir.

« Merci Miss Granger. » dit-elle en me voyant poser le plateau sur la table.

Je versais le thé et tendis la tasse à notre hôtesse avant de servir Ginny qui tentait, le plus consciencieusement possible de recoudre sa robe en imitant le modèle que lui avait présenté la vieille dame.

« Avez-vous fait une agréable promenade ? » me demanda cette dernière alors même que je trempais mes lèvres dans l'eau chaude aromatisée.

« Très. Nous sommes allés un peu dans la campagne. J'ai du mal à réaliser qu'il y a quelques années, tout cela n'existait pas. » lui répondis-je.

« Et pourtant ma chère enfant... Lorsque je suis arrivée ici, l'usine n'avait pas ses dimensions. Elle naissait juste. » me dit-elle. « C'était il y a déjà presque trente ans. »

« Vous êtes entrée à l'usine il y a trente ans ?! » s'exclama Ginny, quittant un instant des yeux son ouvrage pour la regarder.

« Vous devriez regarder ce que vous faites Miss Weasley sinon vous allez coudre de travers. Non, je ne suis pas rentrée à l'usine il y a trente ans. Je suis venue ici comme gouvernante. Je travaillais pour la famille qui possédait la plupart des terres ici : les Evans. Je devais m'occuper de leurs deux petites filles : Miss Pétunia et Miss Élisabeth. »

J'avais beau ne pas connaître mon hôtesse depuis longtemps, je voyais bien que les souvenirs que nos questions faisaient remonter la mettaient dans tous ses états. Elle s'excusa un instant et sorti un mouchoir de sa manche pour tapoter ses yeux.

« Pourquoi n'avez-vous pas rejoint une autre famille quand ils vous ont remerciée ? » demanda Ginny qui se débattait avec le fil de sa robe et dont je doutais qu'elle ait remarqué l'état de notre hôtesse.

« J'ai accompagné les filles jusqu'à leurs noces et je leur suis restée fidèle en restant travailler ici. »

Mrs McGongall but une gorgée de thé et se saisit d'un tambour pour broder.

« Vous avez du voir beaucoup de choses depuis trente ans que vous êtes ici. » dis-je pour tenter d'orienter la conversation sur quelque chose de plus léger.

« Sans doute. J'ai vu beaucoup de choses et parfois de celles qu'on ne voudrait jamais avoir à vivre. »

Cette phrase me glaça l'âme d'une telle manière que même la gorgée de thé que je venais d'avaler ne pu me réchauffer, je décidai de me taire et me joignis à elle dans une broderie, bien que je m'étais promis de plus toucher une aiguille durant mon jour de congé. Je me demandais ce qui avait pu se passer ici pour que Mrs McGonagall en arrive à dire qu'elle aurai préféré ne pas avoir à les vivre.

Nous continuâmes à coudre jusqu'à une heure avancée et, lorsqu'il fut l'heure de nous coucher, j'eus l'impression que la journée avait filé sans que je ne m'en rende compte. Demain nous retournerions travailler à l'usine et le bruit des machines serait assourdissant.

Cette nuit là, mes rêves me conduirent à nouveau devant l'usine. Devant les grilles que je ne pouvais pas ouvrir et devant ses murs rouges comme le sang.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Bonjour à toutes et à tous!**_

 _Comme promis voici le chapitre IV._

 _Certains y trouveront des références à d'autres œuvres et c'est normal._

 _Si vous les repérez, n'hésitez pas à laisser un petit commentaire pour me le dire._

 _J'espère que ce chapitre ne vous décevra pas._

 _Merci à tous celles et ceux qui laissent des reviews, c'est mon salaire ;)_

 _Bon réveillon de la Saint Sylvestre à vous!_

 _Et à la semaine prochaine._

 _Bonne lecture._

* * *

 **CHAPITRE IV**

La soirée de ce vendredi 31 octobre était très noire : les étoiles et la lune étaient masquées par de gros nuages qui, gris dans le jour, étaient maintenant du noir le plus sombre. Ginny et moi avions du faire la route de l'usine à la maison de Mrs McGonagall seules. Notre hôtesse n'était pas venue au travail aujourd'hui, elle nous avait seulement accompagnées le matin avant de disparaître dans la foule à contre-courant. J'avais remarqué qu'elle n'avait pas l'air comme d'habitude, son masque de dureté semblait avoir été ébranlé, mais je mettais cela sur le compte d'une mauvaise nuit, un méchant rêve les journées de l'usine ne me permettaient pas d'avoir beaucoup d'attention pour les autres et la fatigue, en cette fin de semaine, gagnait mon corps et embrumait mon esprit sans doute bien trop pour que je puisse m'intéresser à mon hôtesse avant la journée.

La journée de travail avait été éprouvante. Depuis quelques jours déjà mes doigts étaient devenus douloureux, à cause du froid plus que du travail, et rendaient mes mouvements difficiles et ma productivité s'en ressentait. Ce qui m'inquiétait plus que les douleurs dans mes phalanges étaient la peur que l'un des superviseurs viennent me faire une remarque sur ma lenteur. L'idée que l'on me mette à la porte et que je me retrouve soudain mise à la porte sans revenu. Toutes ici nous savions que, pire encore que l'usine, se trouvait la rue et son 'travail'. Je tremblais à l'idée de devoir faire payer mes charmes à des hommes puis d'être retrouvée, un matin, gisant dans mon sang comme cela avait été le cas pour quelques filles de joie de la banlieue de Londres que nous croisions en nous rendant à l'atelier Malefoy. Que Dieu me préserve de cette tragique destinée. La terreur de cette perspective ne me faisait pas oublier la douleur, mais me permettait de passer outre celle-ci.

Le soir, quand la sirène sonna la fin de notre journée de travail, Ginny et moi, ne voyant pas notre logeuse nous attendre, avions pris la décision de rentrer toutes les deux en nous hâtant. Les rues de la cité ouvrière étaient effrayantes éclairées seulement sur l'axe principal par la faible lueur des réverbères.

Lorsque nous arrivâmes enfin à la maison rien n'aurait pu nous laisser présager du spectacle qui nous y attendait.

A peine avions nous poussé la porte que nous pûmes distinguer que notre hôtesse ne se trouvait pas seule dans le salon. Assis sur le sofa se tenait un homme. Mon sang se glaça et je sentis que mes joues perdaient leurs couleurs en reconnaissant le contremaître de l'usine, celui que Mrs McGonagall appelait _Monsieur_.

Mon amie et moi nous retrouvâmes ainsi, figées par la surprise de découvrir cet homme dans le salon.

« Mesdemoiselles, lorsque l'on est bien éduqué, on commence par saluer les invités de son hôtesse. Éventuellement, on peut proposer de servir du thé. Mais on ne reste pas planté là, la bouche ouverte, comme des truites hors de l'eau. » nous dit-il avec un sourire méprisant.

Je fermais la bouche et essayait de reprendre un peu de contenance sans pouvoir détacher mon regard de l'homme.

« Vous m'examinez Miss Granger, me trouveriez-vous beau ? »

Sa question me prit totalement au dépourvu et je ne pu retenir la réponse qui franchit mes lèvres bien malgré moi tandis que le rouge me montait aux joues :

« Non, _Monsieur_. »

J'étais terrorisée. L'idée d'avoir pu lui répondre que je ne le trouvais pas beau, même si cela était la vérité et que le mensonge était péché, me fit soudain prendre conscience qu'il avait le pouvoir de me priver de source de revenus. Ne pouvant supporter de rester là à contempler la mise en place des conséquences de mon erreur je crus bon d'ajouter précipitamment :

« Je vous prie de bien vouloir m'excuser _Monsieur_. Je n'avais pas l'intention de vous blesser ou de vous manquer de respect. Je n'aurai pas du vous répondre cela. Je ne pense pas être en mesure de juger de la beauté d'une autre personne. »

Il se tourna vers notre hôtesse qui n'avait pas réagit à mes paroles, ce qui m'aurait sans doute étonnée si je n'avais pas été aussi choquée, et lui dit :

« Minerva, ne trouvez-vous pas que cette jeune fille, sous ses airs de moniale discrète et tranquille semble avoir un peu de répondant lorsqu'elle est prise à me dévisager. Et la voilà qui tente de s'excuser en me faisant comprendre qu'elle n'est pas en mesure de juger de ma beauté. N'est-ce pas amusant ? C'est son avis que je demandais, elle me l'a donné sans retenue et voilà qu'elle s'en excuse. »

Il n'attendit pas la réponse et se tourna ensuite vers moi en affichant un sourire qui n'avait rien de chaleureux et dont il semblait coutumier. Je tremblais d'angoisse à l'idée de voir la sentence s'abattre sur moi.

« Vous ne me semblez pas impertinente et, je ne dirai pas que j'apprécie votre honnêteté mais, du moins, vous avez le mérite d'être franche. Vous avez l'air embarrassé, si cela peut vous rassurer Miss Granger, vous n'êtes pas plus jolie que je ne suis beau. Cependant un air embarrassé vous va bien : d'ailleurs cela me convient, c'est un moyen d'éloigner de ma figure vos yeux scrutateurs et de les reporter sur les motifs du tapis. Ainsi donc je vais continuer à vous embarrasser, Miss Granger. »

La manière dont son regard se posait sur moi alors que je contemplais le tapis du salon me mettait mal à l'aise mais j'avais l'impression qu'il m'ôtait un poids de la poitrine en me laissant comprendre que ma remarque n'aurait pas de conséquences sur mon poste. Je commençais même à me demander si cette idée lui avait même effleurée l'esprit mais je ne dis rien, contente de m'en tirer à si bon compte.

Enfin il amorça un mouvement vers notre hôtesse, et il s'adressa à elle toujours en souriant:

« Bien Minerva, je vais vous laisser vous occuper de ces deux jeunes filles, elles ont l'air d'avoir grand besoin de vos enseignements en matière d'éducation et de savoir vivre. »

Joignant le geste à la parole, il se leva. Il était encore plus impressionnant debout, cintré dans son costume noir, son long manteau tombant avec élégance le long du corps, il tenait son chapeau à la main mais je tentais de ne pas l'observer ou du moins de le faire sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte ou me le fasse remarquer à nouveau mes joues étaient toujours rouges de gêne.

Il s'avança vers nous pour rejoindre la porte et nous nous écartâmes de son chemin.

« Madame. » adressa t-il à notre hôtesse en s'inclinant légèrement. Puis se tournant vers nous : « Mesdemoiselles. » Lorsqu'il se redressa il affichait son étrange sourire qui me fit me sentir à nouveau très mal à l'aise.

Il ouvrit la porte, remit son chapeau, et avança dans l'obscurité de cette dernière nuit d'octobre, celle dont on avait coutume de dire qu'elle était un passage entre le monde des morts et celui des vivants en cette nuit qui nous séparait de la Toussaint. Je ne pus m'empêcher de penser qu'il n'y avait pas un moment dans l'année dans lequel il eut pu paraître plus dans son élément tant il m'effrayait.

Ginny referma la porte, et le bruit de celle-ci me sortit de ma réflexion. Je retirai mon manteau et rejoignis mon hôtesse et mon amie dans le salon.

Mrs McGonagall était assise dans son vieux fauteuil, elle se tapotait le coin des yeux avec un mouchoir comme pour éponger des larmes elle ne fit aucune réflexion sur l'échange que nous avions eu avec le contremaître devant elle.

« Monsieur Rogue vous a licenciée ? » osa demander Ginny en s'approchant doucement d'elle.

« Grand Dieu non, ma chère enfant, bien sûr que non. » me répondit-elle avec un sourire compréhensif face à mon erreur d'interprétation. « Jamais Severus ne me licencierai. Il m'a raccompagnée à la maison voilà tout. »

Je lançais un regard à Ginny qui haussa les épaules, aussi désorientée que moi par les propos que tenait notre hôtesse. Mrs McGonagall venait d'appeler le contremaître de l'usine par ce qui semblait être son prénom – et quel prénom ! - Je tressaillis. Qui avait-il de plus effrayant qu'un nom qui se rapprochait tellement de ce qu'il semblait être ?

« Voulez-vous du thé ? » demanda alors Ginny, tentant sans doute de nous ramener à nos habitudes quotidiennes.

« Ma foi Miss Weasley, il semble que ce soit l'heure de préparer le dîner. Je manque à tous mes devoirs aujourd'hui. » me répondit-elle en amorçant un mouvement pour se lever.

Ginny l'arrêta : « Hermione et moi allons nous en occuper. Restez assise, il semble que vous ayez eut votre lot d'émotions pour la journée. »

Elle me gratifia d'un faible sourire et retomba dans ses pensées pendant que j'entraînais mon amie dans la cuisine.

« N'oubliez pas l'assiette en plus Miss Granger. Nous sommes _Allhallow-even*_ aujourd'hui et il se peut que _quelqu'un_ veuille venir manger cette nuit. »

La nuit précédant la Toussaint, il était coutume de laisser un repas pour les âmes qui voudraient manger avant de retourner de l'autre côté, ainsi je ne fus pas surprise de la demande de mon hôtesse. Nous ne le faisions pas forcément à l'orphelinat mais quelques unes de mes camarades laissaient un bout de pain sur leur table de nuit pour _ceux_ qui reviendraient et qui pourraient être, possiblement, nos parents.

Tandis que nous commençâmes à faire le repas Ginny se pencha vers moi et me dit à voix basse :

« J'ai bien cru que tu ne t'en tirerai pas à si bon compte Hermione... Tu as osé lui dire qu'il n'était pas beau ! »

Je rougis à nouveau en repensant à la scène qui s'était déroulée peu avant.

« Les mots ont franchi mes lèvres bien malgré moi Ginny. » lui avouais-je honteuse. « Que faisait-il là ? » murmurais-je à nouveau à mon amie.

« C'est une des questions que je me pose également. » me répondit-elle sur le même ton. Et d'ailleurs « Qu'est-ce qu'il a bien pu lui dire pour faire pleurer Mrs McGonagall ? »

Je ne répondis pas. Je n'en avais aucune idée. J'avais conscience que cela nous affectait toutes les deux mais je n'arrivais pas à trouver une réponse logique à ces questions et mon esprit était encore embrumé par la conversation qu'il avait eut avec moi, si tant était qu'on eut pu qualifier tout ça de conversation. J'essayais de penser à notre hôtesse et me prêtait à croire que, peut-être ne l'avait-il pas renvoyée mais s'était-il seulement contenté de lui faire une remontrance. Mrs McGonagall n'était plus en âge de tenir les cadences infernales qu'on nous imposait. Je tremblais en pensant à ce qui pourrait lui arriver lorsqu'elle n'aurait plus la condition nécessaire au travail. Allait-il la jeter à la rue malgré toutes ses années de bons et loyaux services à l'usine ? Elle avait l'air de penser qu'il ne se séparerait pas d'elle. Elle avait même oublié le _Monsieur_ pour l'appeler par son prénom. Cependant une petite voix me disait qu'il aurait pu la convoquer à l'usine pour lui signifier tout ça hors Mrs McGongall n'était pas allée travailler aujourd'hui.

Cette journée semblait nous cacher bien des secrets.

Nous servîmes le dîner dans le salon, et nous mangeâmes toutes les trois dans un silence religieux comme nous imputions à la fatigue autant qu'à nos pensées. Personne ne posa de questions sur ce qui avait pu se passer et Mrs McGonagall nous en fut sans doute reconnaissante au delà des mots.

Ginny et moi avions débarrassé nos assiettes puis nous avions salué notre hôtesse qui n'avait pas bougé de son fauteuil perdue dans ses pensées. La voir dans cet état alors que nous la connaissions forte et droite nous perturbait toutes les deux. Nous ne savions pas comment agir, ni ce que nous devions faire. Si ça n'avait pas été la nuit d'Halloween, je lui aurai proposé de rester près d'elle mais je voulais m'endormir avant que les esprits ne décident de se promener.

Je me levai le lendemain avec l'immense soulagement de constater que les fantômes m'avaient laissé dormir et l'impression que ce qui s'était passé la veille n'avait été qu'un mauvais songe. Tout cela me paraissait tellement surréaliste. J'avais toujours était un peu impulsive à l'orphelinat mais en grandissant j'avais appris à modérer mes propos et mes paroles pour justement éviter ce qui s'était passé la veille. Comment avais-je pu lui dire que je ne le trouvais pas beau ? Évidemment, c'était le cas je ne le trouvais pas beau mais il avait raison, je n'étais moi-même pas belle avec mes cheveux indomptables et mes dents trop longues. Ses propos avaient été aussi blessants que ma réponse et quelque part c'était un juste retour de bâton.

Ginny frappa à ma porte faiblement et l'entrouvrit.

« Mione ? » appela t-elle. « Tu es réveillée ? »

Je lui fis signe que oui et elle ouvrit la porte pour entrer dans ma chambre.

« Mrs McGonagall a dormi dans son fauteuil. » me dit-elle avec une voix qui laissait percer son inquiétude. « Elle y dort toujours d'ailleurs. »

Je hochais la tête, mettant de côté mes propres soucis pour me concentrer sur notre hôtesse dont l'attitude nous inquiétait depuis la veille.

« Peut-être devrions nous aller lui préparer du porridge et du thé. » Je suggérais.

Ginny acquiesça et me laissa passer ma robe avant de la rejoindre en bas.

Mrs McGonagall dormait dans son fauteuil paisiblement. Elle avait un plaid posé sur elle et tenait dans sa main l'un des livres de la bibliothèque dont l'auteur était Lord Byron.

Elle se réveilla tandis que nous dressions la table et nous adressa un regard de gratitude avant de venir s'installer près de nous.

« Veuillez m'excusez Mesdemoiselles. » nous dit elle doucement.

Nous échangeâmes un sourire Ginny et moi avant de commencer à manger.

La Toussaint était un jour férié à l'usine, et, cette année, elle tombait un samedi, nous permettant de profiter de deux jours libres. Évidemment, nous allions nous rendre en premier lieu à l'église assister à la prêche de Dumbledore et, Ginny et moi, espérions pouvoir passer le reste de la journée avec les garçons. Cependant nous constatâmes avec une certaine amertume que la météo ne semblait pas vouloir se plier à nos intentions : des nuages sombres et un fort vent de nord-est rendaient le temps extrêmement froid et triste.

La prêche en ce jour de célébration de Tous les Saints fut sympathique. Dumbledore continuait de nous montrer qu'il était l'un des meilleurs pasteurs de la profession et je ne vis pas le temps passer.

Lorsque nous sortîmes de l'Église, nous dûmes nous rendre à l'évidence, le temps n'était pas avec nous mais, sans doute pour nous remercier d'avoir pris soin d'elle, Mrs McGonagall nous suggéra de rester discuter avec les garçons dans la salle paroissiale avec Dumbledore, ce que nous fîmes avec plaisir après nous être assurées qu'elle n'allait pas avoir de soucis en rentrant seule à la maison.

Le vieux pasteur servait du thé à quelques fidèles dans la salle paroissiale parmi lesquels figuraient des personnalités connues de l'usine comme Mrs Pomfresh, l'infirmière et Mr Rusard, celui qui avait conduit la voiture lors de mon arrivée.

Ginny et moi nous étions installées à une table dans un coin de la pièce que les garçons nous avaient désigné. Harry et Ronald s'étaient assis en face de nous et bientôt nous fûmes rejoints par Fred et Georges qui portaient un plateau et une théière.

« Alors comme ça tu as dit à Rogue que tu ne le trouvais pas beau ? » me demanda Fred en posant une tasse devant moi.

Je lançais un regard à Ginny qui rougit jusqu'aux oreilles, la fuite ne pouvait venir que d'elle.

« Je n'ai pas dit ça... » répondis-je.

« Non, il lui a demandé si elle le trouvait beau. » reprit Ginny à qui je donnais un coup de pied sous la table dans l'espoir de la faire taire.

« Il faut bien avouer qu'il est plutôt beau... pour une chauve-souris ! » commença à rire bruyamment Harry.

« ou un corbeau ! » enchaîna Ronald sans rire pour sa part. Il baissa même d'un ton pour ajouter : « Vous savez que je l'ai vu traîner dans le cimetière hier soir ? »

Je tressaillis. Quel genre d'homme pouvait aimer traîner dans les cimetières la veille de la Toussaint la nuit ? Quel genre d'individu pouvait aimer traîner dans les cimetières la nuit ? Quel genre de personne pouvait aimer traîner dans les cimetières tout court ?

« J'ai toujours trouvé qu'il ferait un bon fossoyeur. » dit Georges pensif. « Il a déjà la tenue et la mine qui va avec. »

« Mais comment tu peux être sur que ce soit lui Ron ? Il faisait nuit noire. » demanda Ginny sceptique.

Le plus jeune de ses frères rougit jusqu'à la racine des cheveux visiblement il ne savait pas comment nous expliquer qu'il était sur que ce fut Rogue.

« Il a sans doute reconnu son nez. » dit Fred.

« Peut-on encore appeler ça un nez Fred ? N'est-ce pas une trompe comme ses animaux que les officiers ramènent d'Afrique ? » continua Georges provoquant les rires des autres.

« Vous semblez de fort bonne humeur mes enfants. » dit Dumbledore qui s'était approché de notre petit groupe.

« Et nous le sommes. » répondit Fred. « Vous reconnaissez là notre sœur Ginny. » dit-il en désignant la jeune fille aux cheveux si roux qu'il aurait été difficile de nier la parenté qui les unissait.

« Bien évidemment Mr Weasley et vous êtes ? » me demanda t-il sans perdre son sourire.

« Miss Granger. » répondis-je. « Je vis chez Mrs McGonagall. »

« Bienvenue parmi nous alors Miss Granger. Considérez cet endroit comme un refuge si d'aventure vous deviez en avoir besoin. » continua-t-il.

Je lui souris pour toute réponse espérant que la fortune m'éviterai de devoir recourir à l'offre du vieil homme.

« Voulez-vous déjeuner ? » nous demanda Dumbledore. « C'est Miss Lovegood et son père qui ont préparé le repas, bien entendu. Ils font les plus délicieuses tartes au potirons de la région. » Il s'adressa à Ginny et à moi en levant les yeux au ciel : « Ils n'aiment pas ma cuisine. »

Les garçons répondirent positivement à l'unanimité et le pasteur fit signe aux jumeaux de le suivre pour porter les plats.

Lorsqu'ils furent hors de portée de voix, Ginny dit : « Tu as vraiment vu Rogue au cimetière ? »

Le roux hocha la tête et ajouta : « Ma main à couper ! »

« Ron ! C'est 'ma tête à couper' ou 'ma main au feu' mais pas un mélange des deux. » lui reprocha son ami.

« Que pouvait-il bien faire là-bas la nuit précédant la Toussaint ? » demanda Ginny. « J'ai du mal à l'imaginer quittant notre maison pour aller déterrer... » Elle eut une grimace de dégoût.

« Peut-être qu'il cache un trésor. » dit Ron plein d'espoir.

« Ou peut-être qu'il pratique la sorcellerie. » dit Harry à voix basse. « La magie noire. Mon oncle a toujours dit que c'était un suppôt de Satan et il ne vient jamais près de l'église. »

Machinalement j'attrapais la croix autour de mon cou pendant que mes camarades se regardaient en silence. Harry avait réussi à nous inquiéter avec sa théorie bien plus que je l'aurai cru.

Nous ne retrouvâmes la parole qu'avec l'arrivée du ravitaillement porté par les jumeaux et de Dumbledore. Il avait détendu l'ambiance en nous racontant quelques un de ses grands ratés culinaires pendant que nous mangions un délicieux repas.

L'après-midi continua dans la bonne humeur et nul ne mentionna à nouveau le nom du contremaître.

* * *

* Nom écossais possiblement à l'origine du mot « Halloween »


	5. Chapter 5

_**Bonjour à toutes et à tous chers lecteurs !**_

 _Et Bonne Année 2016!_

 _Voici donc le chapitre V de Monsieur._

 _La semaine dernière je vous avais demandé de retrouver un livre dans le texte et c'est Nathea qui a trouvé Jane Eyre donc bravo à elle et 20 points pour Serpentard!_

 _Je vous conseille d'ailleurs de lire ce livre si ce n'est déjà fait, c'est un must read, un chef d'oeuvre._

 _Je suis désolée de ne pas avoir pu répondre à vos reviews mais j'ai subi de plein fouet le petit bug qui n'affichait plus vos messages et qui vient tout juste de se corriger, donc à tous merci beaucoup._

 _Trêve de blabla, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture!_

* * *

 **CHAPITRE V**

Après l'office du Jour Saint, je choisis de rentrer à la maison avec Mrs McGonagall. Je voulais profiter de ce jour pour me reposer un peu et, le temps pluvieux, annonçait une après-midi d'enfermement dans le brouhaha de la salle paroissiale avec les fidèles qui venaient prendre le repas du dimanche auprès de Dumbledore.

Ginny eut le droit de rester avec ses frères à la condition de se faire raccompagner par au moins l'un d'eux, lorsqu'elle voudrait rentrer. Les jumeaux avaient juré « croix de bois, crois de fer » en levant la main droite et notre hôtesse, oubliant en partie le caractère blasphématoire, les remercia.

Nous rentrâmes donc, toutes les deux d'un bon pas pour éviter de rester trop longtemps sous la pluie qui commençait à redoubler d'intensité.

Quand nous eûmes franchies la porte, la vieille dame me dit :

« Ôtez vite votre manteau Miss Granger, nous ne voudrions pas que vous attrapiez quelque vilaine chose. »

Je hochais la tête et m'exécutais.

« Tenez, montez vous changer, je vais faire un feu dans le foyer de la cheminée, et nous les ferrons sécher. »

Je me hâtais de passer ma robe sèche. J'avais trop souvent vu des camarades d'infortune de l'orphelinat ne pas passer l'hiver à cause d'une vilaine toux ou d'une forte fièvre c'était bien assez pour tenter de me tenir au plus loin de la maladie.

Lorsque je redescendis, je trouvais mon hôtesse prostrée devant la cheminée, un soufflet à la main, attisant les braises pour refaire partir le feu.

« Voulez-vous que je prépare du thé, Mrs McGonagall ? » demandais-je.

« C'est une bonne idée Miss Granger. Il est aussi important de chauffer l'intérieur que l'extérieur pour rester en bonne santé. Ramenez quelques noix voulez-vous ? »

Je m'exécutais docilement en faisant bouillir l'eau et ajoutant le bol de noix sur le plateau, au milieu des tasses. Enfin, quand cela fut prêt, je rejoignis la vieille dame qui, après avoir disposé les manteaux autour du foyer, s'était assise près du feu.

« Regardez vos mains Miss Granger. » me lança t-elle.

Je baissais mes yeux vers celles-ci et ne vit rien de particulier, du moins rien qui ne me choqua plus que ça.

« Quelles sont pâles. Rapprochez-vous du feu mon enfant, venez les réchauffer, je ne voudrai pas qu'il vous arrive quelque chose mauvais. »

Je m'approchais du feu et tandis timidement mes doigts vers les flammes.

« Bien. C'est bien mieux. Le thé vous réchauffera également. »

Elle afficha son petit sourire satisfait et attrapa son nécessaire à broder. Je pensais que nous allions passer l'après-midi dans un silence presque religieux car Mrs McGonagall était fort peu bavard.

Ne souhaitant pas passer l'après-midi dans le silence le plus total, je tentais d'en savoir plus sur les événements de l'avant-veille.

« Madame... » je commençais. Elle leva les yeux vers moi, sentant sans doute à mes hésitations que ma demande devait être importante. Je continuais : « Puis-je vous demander ce qui s'est passé ici de si particulier pour que _Monsieur_ vienne avant-hier ? »

Je me sentis rougir, tant par l'audace de ma question, que par la gène du souvenir de la soirée que j'avais alors vécue.

Elle posa son tambour de couture sur ses genoux et me regarda par dessus ses lunettes quelques secondes qui parurent durer une éternité.

« N'allez pas vous méprendre sur ce que je vais vous raconter Miss Granger. _Monsieur_ a coutume de me visiter toutes les veilles du Jour des Morts et ce depuis seize ans. »

Je hochais la tête comme si cette réponse eut pu satisfaire un peu ma curiosité alors qu'elle entraînait bien d'autres questions. La vieille dame reprit sa broderie tandis que je réfléchissais devant le feu de la cheminée.

« Depuis combien de temps _Monsieur_ dirige t-il l'usine ? » demandais-je tout à coup en me tournant à nouveau vers elle.

« _Monsieur_ est contremaître depuis bientôt seize ans. »

« Vous l'avez vu arriver alors ? » demandais-je toujours curieuse.

« Pour tout vous avouer Miss Granger, c'est plutôt lui qui m'a vu arriver. » Elle avait toujours son ouvrage dans la main et elle piquait avec application mais je me doutais qu'elle savait très bien l'effet que venait de faire sa révélation sur moi. D'ailleurs, devant mon silence, elle commença son récit :

« Pétunia devait avoir onze ans quand je suis arrivée au service de la maison Evans, Elisabeth tout juste neuf. Je venais tout droit d'Édimbourg où j'avais enseigné plusieurs années dans un pensionnat pour filles. A l'époque nous n'avions pas encore un grand réseau ferré comme aujourd'hui et j'avais fait la plus grande partie du trajet en diligence. Je crois me soutenir que c'était le printemps, le temps alternait entre soleil et pluie. La diligence m'avait laissé à peu près à l'endroit où se tient la gare par laquelle vous êtes arrivée Miss Granger. Monsieur Evans, qui était déjà veuf, avait envoyé un des enfants qui travaillaient dans les champs pour m'accueillir et m'aider à porter mes bagages. Le petit devait avoir dix ans, il avait les cheveux noirs peu entretenus il était maigre et le teint très pâle, je me souviens avoir pensé qu'il était malade et qu'il allait sans doute attraper une vilaine toux à rester sous la pluie qui tombait à ce moment là.

Il me salua poliment et proposa de porter mes effets mais ce fut là toute la conversation qu'il me proposa durant notre trajet. Nous traversâmes les champs qui appartenaient à la famille Evans et bientôt nous vîmes la petite maison de Maître où résidaient mon employeur et mes petites élèves.

Le garçon avait frappé à la porte et m'avait regardé un court instant de haut en bas. Il n'avait toujours pas commencé à parler, et je n'avais pas esquissé le moindre mouvement envers lui qui eut me rendre sympathique. La porte s'était ouverte et une dame était apparue. Il s'agissait de la femme chargée du ménage et de la cuisine, dans ce genre de famille de la petite bourgeoisie de la campagne, il n'y avait pas forcément une domestique pour chaque tâche. Je me souviens qu'elle avait dit :

« Vous devez être la gouvernante des d'moizelles. Le maître vous attendait avec impatience M'dame. Faut dire qu'l'autt s'est sauvée ben vit'. Elle était à peine sortie d'l'école la pôv' Miss. J'crois ben qu'vous s'rez mieux qu'elle pour sûr. »

Puis elle avait vu le garçon et elle avait dit :

« Qu'est-ce donc qu'tu fais là mauvaise graine ! Le Maître veut pu t'voir traîner ici ! »

Elle s'était à nouveau tourné vers moi et avait dit :

« Ce p'tiot là, c'est l'fils d'un des ouvriers agricoles du Maître. Il terrorise Miss Pétunia à lui faire d'mauvaises blagues. »

« Elle ment ! » se défendit le garçon.

« Ô espèce de sal'p'tit ! J'm'en vais t'corriger moi si tu continues de dire des méchantes choses sur Miss Pétunia ! »

La domestique leva la main pour frapper le petit mais j'arrêtais son geste en toussotant de manière à reporter son attention sur moi.

« Pourriez-vous me conduire dans mes appartements et prévenir votre maîtresse ainsi que mes deux élèves de mon arrivée Monsieur ? »

« Pomfresh, Madame Pomfresh, mais appelez moi Pompom. Je vous en pris, suivez-moi. Le Maître rentrera ce soir. »

Elle me laissa pénétrer dans la maison et fut bien obliger de laisser le garçon faire de même puisqu'il portait mes bagages et qu'elle semblait n'avoir nulle envie de le remplacer dans cette tâche.

Elle m'entraîna à l'étage de la maison et me dit :

« Vous avez la chambre juste à côté de celle des demoiselles M'dame. »

Elle ouvrit la porte et je vis une pièce petite mais confortable meublée d'un lit, d'un bureau, et d'une petite bibliothèque.

Après m'avoir montré la chambre, la domestique se tourna vers le garçon qui avait posé mes valises à l'entrée et lui dit :

« Allez ouste ! File ! Je ne veux pas te voir ici ! »

Une petite voix se fit alors entendre.

« Pompom, pourquoi parles-tu à Severus comme si il était Touffu ? »

Je regardais la petite fille rousse qui portait une jolie robe verte par dessus ses collants blancs.

« Miss Élisabeth, c'gamin n'a absolument rien à faire ici, tout comme vot' chien. Ils ramènent les saletés d'dehors et c'est'à moi d'nettoyer. Vous n'avez rien à faire avec c'te vaurien. File d'là ! Veux-tu filer ?! »

Le garçon lança un regard mauvais à Mrs Pomfresh et il sortit dans le couloir en jetant au passage un regard à la petite fille qui regardait toujours Mrs Pomfresh, avec un regard triste.

« Vous êtes méchante Pompom. » Lui dit-elle finalement

« En voilà bien des manières Miss. » Dis-je d'un coup et la demoiselle sembla découvrir ma présence. « Lorsque l'on s'adresse à une grande personne, ne vous a t-on jamais appris à dire Madame avant son nom de famille et de ne pas utiliser un quelconque surnom ? » Lui demandais-je.

La petite fille me regarda un instant surprise que quelqu'un la réprimande. Il semblait bien que personne n'avait jamais pris la peine de se pencher outre mesure sur l'éducation de cette enfant et je n'osais imaginer la sœur.

« Laissez » me dit Mrs Pomfresh « Miss Élisabeth, où qu'est donc vot' sœur ? Il faudrait qu'elle vienne saluer vot' nouvelle gouvernante. »

« Tunia est dans le salon, elle lit. » répondit la petite fille en haussant les épaules.

« Et bien dites lui que j'arrive dans quelques instants Miss Élisabeth et allez donc attendre avec elle dans le salon. »

La petite fille disparut dans le couloir et Mrs Pomfresh reprit :

« Vous allez voir, c'est d'bonnes enfants les p'tites mais elles ont besoin d'un peu d'cadre. C'mauvais d'trainer tout l'temps avec les gosses des ouvriers d'la maison. »

Et elle disparut à son tour.

Lorsque je descendis à la rencontre de mes petites élèves, je vis que, contrairement à Miss Élisabeth, Miss Pétunia était une petite fille hautaine qui ne semblait pas ravie de ma venue mais qui me salua néanmoins. Nous passions le reste de la journée à voir ce qu'elles avaient vu avec l'ancienne préceptrice et je me promis de mettre un peu d'ordre là dedans, car, voyez-vous Miss Granger les demoiselles avaient été bien gâtées par les attentions excessives de leur père, et ce, au point qu'elles n'avaient plus de respect pour l'adulte. »

Mrs McGonagall stoppa son récit un instant pour boire un peu de temps tandis que je m'imaginais les petites filles dans leur maison et ce petit garçon d'ouvriers agricoles que la bonne rejetait et qui allait devenir le contremaître de cette usine. Cette histoire m'intéressait énormément.

« Vous avez du très bien remplis votre maison pour les avoir accompagnées aussi longtemps. » dis-je dans l'espoir de relancer le récit de mon hôtesse.

« Les débuts n'ont pas été toujours très faciles, j'ai du rapidement remettre de la discipline dans la maison. D'autant plus que le père, en l'absence de présence féminine pouvant représenter l'autorité maternelle, était un refuge pour les filles à qui il passait tous les caprices. Imposer de nouvelles règles, de nouveaux horaires, tout cela s'est fait. Je faisais la classe dans un coin de leur chambre que nous avions aménagé à cet effet et souvent je laissais la fenêtre ouverte pour pouvoir profiter des rayons du soleil et de l'air. J'ai toujours pensé que l'air frais était plus bénéfique à l'apprentissage que celui des espaces confinés mais j'avais également remarqué qu'un autre étudiant suivait mes cours de dehors. Je n'avais pas pour lui l'animosité de la bonne et j'ignore à quel moment il a su que j'avais deviné son manège, mais jamais je ne l'ai chassé. J'avais beau me dire qu'il n'était pas sain qu'un enfant destiné aux champs ou aux mines reçoivent de l'éducation, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de penser que, ce qu'il arriverai à apprendre serait toujours ce qui le différencierai des autres ouvriers et je crois que lui aussi le pensait. D'ailleurs, je reste persuadée que ce garçon savait lire et écrire et que ça ne venait pas de ses parents mais de sa propre volonté.

Évidemment j'ai très vite remarqué le petit manège qu'il avait avec les demoiselles ou plutôt que Miss Élisabeth avait avec lui car Miss Pétunia ne lui accordait que son mépris et son dédain le plus profond malgré mes remontrances sur ses manières car j'estimais que l'on devait le respect y compris à ceux que l'on jugeait inférieur, j'avais coutume de penser que si l'on voulait connaître les gens, il fallait regarder la façon dont ils traitaient leurs inférieurs et non leurs égaux mais Miss Pétunia était jalouse de l'attention qu'accordait Miss Élisabeth à Severus et Severus en jouait. Il appelait la petit Miss Élisabeth « Lily », un privilège que la demoiselle n'accordait qu'à peu de monde, et, lorsque je laissais les demoiselles libres quelques heures, il partait avec elle sur les chemins de la propriété en courant et en riant. Si quelqu'un a la maison s'en apercevait, la punition était terrible pour le garçon car jamais personne n'aurai blâmé la jeune Miss Élisabeth.

Une fois, alors que Miss Élisabeth avait demandé à pouvoir se promener dans les champs sur son poney, un de ces petits poneys welsh à la robe champagne, un petit bijou il l'avait aidé à préparer le petit cheval, car il travaillait parfois à l'écurie quand sa mère s'occupait des poules. Il l'avait aidé à monter sur le poney et elle lui avait demandé de l'accompagner sur les chemins. Pourquoi aurait-il refusé ? Si la petite Miss lui avait demandé d'aller lui décrocher une étoile, il y serait allé. Ce jour-là, je pense que je devais travailler sur des ouvrages que je venais de recevoir, des poèmes d'un certain Lord Byron dont on m'avait vanté les mérites je n'avais pas prêté attention à Miss Pétunia mais il semble qu'elle n'ait rien manqué de la scène, et que, jalouse de ne pas avoir été invitée à participer à la promenade, elle soit aller trouver Mrs Pomfresh à défaut de trouver son père. Je crois que jamais je n'oublierai cette scène. La bonne avait vociféré : « C'te sale gosse, faut-il toujours qu'il soit après la p'tite Mademoiselle ! » et elle était sortie en courant. Miss Pétunia était restée sur le porche pour ne rien manquer de la scène lorsque Mrs Pomfresh avait attrapé le garçon qui rentrait à l'écurie à califourchon sur le poney, Miss Lily en croupe derrière lui. Elle l'avait attrapé et fait descendre de force avant d'ameuter tous les domestiques. La pauvre maman du garçon était arrivée avec le panier des œufs et elle avait vu son fils tenu par le col. J'avais, moi-même, déjà gagné l'écurie quand le père de Severus est arrivé sans doute à cause du bruit, ou quelqu'un était parti le chercher. Il a arraché le gamin à la bonne et a levé la main sur lui.

« Posez le par terre. » J'ai dit. Le pauvre garçon devait avoir dix ans et son père était une force de la nature par rapport à lui, taillé pour et par le travail des champs.

Je crois que c'est la première fois que Tobias Rogue devait avoir une femme comme moi devant lui. Je n'avais pas monté le ton mais je crois que j'ai eu le loisir d'exercer mon autorité assez souvent sur les élèves pour savoir que ce n'est pas nécessaire.

« Qu'avez-vous dit ? » avait-il répondu en me regardant tandis que je cessais d'avancer vers lui.

« Je vous ai dit de le poser par terre. » J'ai paisiblement répété.

Il m'a regardé comme si j'étais une folle et il m'a jeté le pauvre enfant les bras :

« Prenez le ce sale gosse. » avait-il lancé,. Il avait le visage qui se tordait de fureur mais il ne leva pas la main cette fois-là, non, il se contenta de nous tourner le dos et de repartir vers les champs. J'ai renvoyé tout le monde au travail et je crois que j'ai serré très fort les épaules du garçon ce jour là et je me demande parfois si il a encore la marque de mes ongles sur la peau.

« Vous n'auriez pas du vous interposer. » avait murmuré la voix de la pauvre mère du garçon. « ça sera pire à la maison. »

Je savais qu'elle avait raison mais j'espérais que le travail le fatiguerai assez pour qu'il oublie l'incident du jour.

Il faut bien vous rendre compte, Miss Granger, que le jeune garçon aurait sans doute eut plus de chance, Dieu me pardonne, si il avait été orphelin ou laissé à la charité publique. Son père était un de ces hommes qui dépensent le peu d'argent du ménage dans des lieux de perdition et qui ne connaissait qu'une manière d'affirmer son autorité. Mon Dieu, comment peut-on frapper sa femme et son fils ? Le fruit de sa chair et de son propre sang ? Combien de fois ais-je vu le pauvre enfant boiter ou le visage tuméfié ? Je ne saurai plus vous le dire. Il me semble que ce qui a empêché cet homme de me frapper lors de l'histoire du poney, c'est que je lui ai parlé comme un égal et que cela l'a déstabilisé.

Je ne crois même pas que cet homme pouvait apportait de quoi nourrir sa famille tous les soirs. Monsieur Evans pourtant payait ses ouvriers mais vous vous doutez bien qu'il s'empressait de tout dépenser au troquet. Combien de fois a t-il manqué d'être renvoyé ? Je crois que c'est la sympathie que le Maître portait à la pauvre Eileen qui l'a empêché de les mettre à la rue. Je ne crois pas que le garçon mangeait à sa faim. Miss Élisabeth partageait ses tartines avec lui quand nous prenions le goûter dehors. Je l'ai déjà vu en déposer sur le rebord d'une fenêtre discrètement. Je me souviens lui avoir dit :

« Miss Élisabeth, est-ce bien là des manières de cacher votre nourriture quand d'autres n'en ont pas ? »

Et elle m'avait répondu :

« Mais Madame, n'avez vous pas entendu comme moi le pasteur nous dire ' Partage ton pain avec celui qui a faim' ? »

Ce jour là, je ne l'ai réprimandée. Elle avait sans doute les meilleures intentions du monde en faisant cela alors je me souviens lui avoir dit d'aller chercher une assiette pour que ça tartine ne prenne pas l'humidité du mur, il avait plu la veille et elle était partie en prendre une. Je n'aurai peut-être pas du l'encourager dans cette voie, mais, encore maintenant, je ne crois pas que ça a été là mon erreur. »

Mon hôtesse avait la voix légèrement tremblotante et je vis sa lèvre trembler. Elle posa son tambour de couture et sortit un mouchoir de sa manche avant de se tamponner les yeux.

« Il a du se passer quelque chose de terrible pour que cela vous affecte tant. » osais-je lui dire.

« Ma chère enfant, la chose la plus terrible qui soit arrivée ici, c'est cette usine. » me répondit-elle avant de se lever et de continuer : « Miss Weasley est sur le point de rentrer, venez m'aider à préparer un bon repas pour la semaine qui s'annonce. »


	6. Chapter 6

_**Bonjour à vous chers lecteurs!**_

 _Et non, je n'avais pas abandonné cette fanfiction._

 _J'ai juste été très occupée ces derniers temps et je bloquais sur une transition sans en voir le bout._

 _Au final, j'ai décidé de faire ça à tête reposée le week-end dernier, en discutant avec d'autres auteurs de fanfictions (Merci à elles d'ailleurs, je crois qu'elles se reconnaîtront ^^) et hop, tout et redevenu clair et limpide._

 _J'espère que vous apprécierez ce chapitre._

 _Je tenais également à remercier ceux qui me lisent régulièrement et qui me laissent une trace de leur passage, c'est très motivant._

 _Bonne lecture!_

* * *

 **CHAPITRE VI**

Le brouhaha infernal de l'usine avait repris le lendemain du week-end de la Toussaint. La salle des machines à coudre, où j'avais eu la chance d'être répartie dès le début, était sans doute la plus agréable pour une ouvrière non qualifiée comme moi, en cela que seul le son de nos aiguilles et de la mécanique de la machine résonnait dans la pièce et pourtant le vacarme était déjà assourdissant. Je n'osais imaginer l'ambiance dans les autres salles de l'usine où l'on avait des machines plus grosses reliées à la machine à vapeur. Seules les brodeuses à la main, dont faisait parti Mrs McGonagall avait une pièce au calme pour faire de leurs coutures des œuvres d'art.

Ginny travaillait sur les métiers à tisser dans la partie arrière de l'usine. C'était une pièce immense où se tenait de très nombreux métier à tisser et où les ouvrières – car les travailleurs de cette section étaient majoritairement des femmes – devait tenir le rythme soutenu qu'imposaient les machines. Je n'avais visité qu'une fois cette partie de l'usine, un soir où Mrs McGonagall m'avait amené la chercher à la fin de notre journée et pour rien au monde je n'aurai eu envie d'échanger ma place ni avec elle, ni avec ses frères qui travaillaient dans les ateliers au contact du coton et de la laine mais également des solvants qui étaient utilisés par dessus.

Ginny m'avait confié la veille au soir, alors qu'elle était rentré un peu plus tard que ce qui aurait du être une heure acceptable que son frère, Ronald, se plaignait d'une vilaine toux dont il avait du mal à se défaire après une journée dans les ateliers. Harry lui avait même dit – elle avait rougi en me confiant qu'elle avait parlé au jeune homme – qu'il crachait ses poumons jusqu'à ce que le sommeil ne l'emporte, sans doute épuisé par ses quintes de toux. De ce que mes années à l'orphelinat m'avait apprises, je ne pouvais que craindre que cette mauvaise toux ne soit pas bon signe, mais je taisais mes sentiments par amitié pour Ginny que je ne voulais pas inquiéter. Peut-être n'était-ce du qu'à la température qui avait chuté après tout. Pourquoi tout de suite penser au pire ?

Et elle avait continué à me parler de Harry.

« Tu ne trouves pas que son histoire est triste ? » me demanda t-elle un soir de cette semaine là qu'elle avait décidé de me rejoindre dans ma chambre.

Je ne savais pas si je trouvais l'histoire d'Harry triste à dire vrai.

« Il a tout de même eut la chance de ne pas aller en institutions publiques. » lui fis-je remarquer.

Ginny n'avait pas connu les orphelinats, elle avait toujours tout partagé avec sa famille jusqu'à la mort de sa mère, mais elle savait que son père et ses frères étaient encore là.

« Mais ils l'ont traité comme on traite un ouvrier ! » s'emporta t-elle un instant contre moi. « Ne vaut-il pas mieux ne pas avoir de famille du tout plutôt qu'une famille qui vous fait vivre un enfer ? »

Que répondre à ça ? Ironiquement cette phrase m'avait rappelé le début d'histoire que Mrs McGonagall m'avait confiée sur le jeune _Monsieur_. Cette histoire m'avait poursuivie malgré moi et je brûlais d'en savoir la suite mais mon hôtesse ne semblait pas vouloir se livrer trop vite à de nouvelles confidences.

Les jours avaient continué de passer, doucements, inscrits dans la routine la plus coutumière jusqu'à l'arrivé, fin novembre d'un visiteur, sans doute un actionnaire de l'usine un certain Mr Karkaroff.

C'était un homme habillé d'un long manteau de fourrure qui ne donnait pas l'impression d'être un sujet de sa gracieuse majesté. J'en eu d'ailleurs la confirmation lorsque je surpris, bien malgré moi, une conversation entre lui et _Monsieur_ alors que souhaitais me rendre aux lieux d'aisance et que, étant donné le froid de ce début d'année, j'avais choisi de le faire en empruntant l'un des couloirs du bâtiment administratif. L'homme avait un accent du nord de l'Europe fort reconnaissable.

« Tou sais très bien grâce à qui tou as eut ce poste Severus... C'est Tom qui t'a mis là. »

« Ne parle pas de lui. » répondit le contremaître à voix basse.

Malgré mon éducation, je ne pu m'empêcher de tendre un peu plus l'oreille dans l'espoir de saisir d'autres brides de la conversation entre les deux hommes. Je n'avais encore jamais eut l'occasion d'entendre le contremaître parler avec quelqu'un qu'il ne semblait pas mépriser.

« Mais tou sais que c'est vrai. C'est Tom qui t'a formé. Il a fait de toua ce que tou es. C'est lui qui t'a recommandé à l'ousine. Tu ne crois pas que Mrs Lestrange t'ourai accepté d'elle-même ? »

« Je travaillais déjà là. » reprit _Monsieur_ Rogue avec calme.

« Tou travaillais en bas, dans la fosse. » continuait Mr Karkaroff.

Je réprimais un cri de surprise. Ainsi notre contremaître avait lui-même travaillé comme ouvrier en bas, là où les machines ne s'arrêtaient, pour ainsi dire, jamais.

Lorsque Mrs McGonagall m'avait raconté le début de l'histoire qui la liait à _Monsieur_ , j'avais deviné qu'il n'était pas arrivé à ce poste en une fois, mais je ne pensais pas qu'il avait connu notre condition.

« Tout comme lui, tu sembles l'oublier Igor. » se défendit-il en rappelant à l'autre qu'il lui parlait en égal et qu'il ne semblait pas avoir à souffrir des reproches de sa part.

« Il savait se faire aimer des gens. » marmonna Mr Karkaroff.

« Et nous avons vu le résultat. Ce qui s'est passé ici était sa faute. Des gens sont morts à cause de lui ! »

Je sentais dans la voix du contremaître qu'il perdait son calme habituel et son ironie. Il était sérieux et donnait l'impression d'avoir la gorge sèche.

« Ce n'est pas loui, c'est Peter et tou le sais très bien. » gronda l'autre homme.

« Qui tirait les ficelles à ton avis Igor ?! »

Je sentais clairement, au ton qu'il employait, qu'il perdait patience avec son interlocuteur. L'autre ne répondit rien.

« Pourquoi es-tu venu Igor ? Tu as arrêté les affaires avec Tom il y a bien longtemps d'après ce que j'ai entendu. »

« Il revient Severus. Il n'a pas fini. » dit l'autre avec une tonalité dans sa voix qui me donna la chair de poule tant elle était effrayante et n'annonçait rien de bon.

Ne souhaitant pas en entendre plus, je tentais de m'éloigner de la porte le plus discrètement possible mais je fis chanter malgré moi une latte du plancher.

La porte de la pièce où les deux hommes discutaient s'ouvrit et je me retrouvais face aux deux hommes dont je venais d'entendre partiellement la conversation.

« Vous vouliez me voir Miss Granger ? » me demanda t-il en me fixant avec ses yeux noirs comme si il essayait de deviner ce que j'avais pu entendre de la conversation qu'ils avaient tenu devant moi.

Je me sentis rougir jusqu'à la racine des cheveux mais je répondis en disant la vérité :

« Je... souhaitais me rendre aux lieux d'aisance sans avoir à affronter le froid trop longtemps. »

Il me toisa encore quelques secondes avant de me dire :

« Continuez jusqu'au fond du couloir et vous pourrez sortir du bâtiment là où vous vouliez vous rendre. Je vous serai cependant gré de ne pas emprunter ce couloir à l'avenir Miss Granger. »

Je hochais la tête, signe que j'avais compris et je repris mon chemin, ravie de pouvoir fuir les deux individus et bien heureuse de m'en tirer à si bon compte. Je sentis néanmoins le regard de _Monsieur_ Rogue me suivre jusqu'à ce que j'eus atteint la porte.

Le dimanche suivant, tandis que Ginny Weasley était restée avec ses frères et Harry Potter dans la salle paroissiale, j'avais dans la tête de profiter de son absence à la maison pour interroger mon hôtesse, bien décidée à en savoir davantage sur la conversation que j'avais surprise entre les deux hommes.

La vieille dame m'avait prêté un livre de Lord Byron, elle semblait bien décidée à faire mon éducation littéraire en me confrontant à un des grands monuments du début de notre siècle et elle avait elle-même pris son ouvrage de couture favori tout en m'incitant à lui poser autant de questions que je le jugerai nécessaire au fur et à mesure de ma lecture et qu'elle y répondrai avec plaisir.

Bien que je sache qu'elle me parlait des questions à propos du livre, je profitais de l'occasion pour tenter d'en savoir plus :

« Mrs Mc Gonagall, j'ai une question... mais elle n'a rien à voir avec le livre que vous venez de me prêter. »

La vieille dame ne leva pas les yeux de son ouvrage et je cru, un instant, qu'elle ne voulait pas m'écouter si c'était sans rapport avec la littérature, puis, elle rompit le silence et me dit :

« Qu'attendez-vous donc ? Dites moi un peu ce qui vous tracasse ma chère enfant. »

« Qui est Tom ? » osais-je timidement demander en me sentant à nouveau rougir.

« Grand Dieu Miss Granger ! Où avez-vous entendu ce nom ? » me répondit-elle en cessant sa couture et en me regardant au travers de ses lunettes avec un regard surpris qui n'avait rien de joyeux.

Je n'osais lui avouer que j'avais entendu un bout d'une conversation entre notre contremaître et Mr Karkaroff. Il n'était pas de digne d'une jeune fille de bonne éducation d'écouter aux portes et je souhaitais ne pas perdre le respect et la confiance que mon hôtesse avait pour moi sur ce point.

« Mr Karkaroff a mentionné ce nom. » finis-je par dire. C'était la vérité après tout.

« Il n'aurait pas du. Personne ne veut se souvenir de lui ici et certainement pas en ces murs. »

« Mais pourquoi donc ? » osais-je questionner la vieille dame.

« Voyez-vous ma chère enfant, Mr Jedusor, celui que vous appelez si familièrement 'Tom' et qui se nommait pourtant Thomas, est arrivé un jour de Londres, il y a de cela bien des années et il n'a apporté que des malheurs avec lui. »

La façon dont elle avait prononcé la dernière partie de la phrase me glaça à nouveau le sang. Cette usine et ce qui y était lié m'angoissaient de plus en plus.

« Vous étiez encore au service de Mr Evans ? » questionnais-je malgré moi. Je tentais de ramener le sujet sur des terrains moins hostile à la communication.

« Je venais de marier Miss Elizabeth et elle souhaitait me garder encore un peu à ses côtés. Une proposition que j'avais accepté. J'étais donc employée par un nouveau Maître, Mr Potter, son mari. » répondit-elle.

« Qui est Mr Potter ? » demandais-je. Je n'avais pas souvenir que son nom eut été mentionné dans son précédent récit. Potter étant un nom très commun en Grande-Bretagne, je ne trouvais pas opportun de le rapprocher du garçon avec qui Ginny passait son dimanche après-midi : du moins, pas à ce moment là.

« Miss Granger, ne vous êtes vous jamais demander à quoi pouvait correspondre le 'P' sur le portail que vous traversez chaque matin ? »

Je me sentis rougir. Il était vrai que jamais je n'avais songé à cette seconde initiale. Peut-être avais-je naïvement pensé qu'il s'agissait d'un prénom comme Pierre ou Paul.

« Vous voulez dire que Miss Evans a épousé l'un des propriétaires de l'usine ? » repris-je en tentant de me rattraper.

« Miss Élisabeth a épousé l'héritier de la moitié de l'usine, un cousin de la famille Black, et un des garçons qui étaient venus vivre ici, une année à peu près après que je sois arrivée en poste chez Mr Evans. »

Je l'écoutais désormais avec attention, sentant que c'était ma chance d'en apprendre plus sur l'histoire de l'usine.

« Les familles des associés à la tête de l'usine les ont rejoint au cours de l'été qui a suivi mon arrivée en ces lieux, et les enfants, comme vous pouvez vous en douter, ont très vite commencé à sympathiser entre eux. J'avais l'habitude de me promener avec les demoiselles Evans dans les alentours et l'été était lui-même propice à ce genre de balades. Miss Pétunia adorait aller du côté de l'usine parce qu'elle avait vu les belles toilettes que portaient les dames là-bas. Les deux cousins avaient l'âge de Miss Élisabeth et ils aimaient à lui tourner autour tout en se moquant de Miss Pétunia. Miss Pétunia était, et je dois bien l'avouer, plus quelconque que sa cadette qui avait hérité d'une crinière de feu comme celle de Miss Weasley. Je crois que dès le début James Potter est tombé sous son charme. Il passait son temps à faire les allers-retours entre l'usine et la maison des Evans, suivi de près par son ami, le jeune Sirius Black. »

Je l'interrompis un peu surprise d'apprendre que l'usine appartenait en fait à un autre Black que ceux dont on m'avait parlé.

« Je croyais que l'usine appartenait à Mrs Lestrange. »

Mrs McGonagall ne sembla pas s'en offusquer et me répondit le plus simplement du monde :

« Mrs Lestrange est la cousine de Sirius Black. Cela vous suffit-il comme explication Miss Granger ? »

Je hochais la tête en rougissant un peu, mais elle n'avait pas eu de regard réprobateur pour moi. Elle reprit son récit :

« Messieurs Sirius Black et James Potter ont très vite commencé à s'inviter régulièrement chez mon Maître et cela n'était pas pour lui déplaire. Il espérait pouvoir faire faire un beau mariage à la cadette, les mariages d'amour sont rares par ici - et pourtant, je suis persuadée que, si telle avait été la volonté de Miss Élisabeth, son père l'aurait laissé convoler en noces avec l'homme qu'elle aurait choisi, fut-il peu fortuné, du moment que sa fille eut été heureuse – et il avait déjà promis Miss Pétunia au fils d'un autre propriétaire terrien, une manière de ne pas perdre la ferme en quelque sorte. C'est ce que font les cultivateurs lorsqu'ils n'ont pas de fils à qui léguer l'exploitation. Miss Élisabeth donnait l'impression de ne pas s'intéresser aux plans de son père pour elle et continuait de préférer battre la campagne avec _Monsieur_... Je veux dire le fils Rogue. J'avais pris sur moi d'essayer de lui ouvrir les yeux sur ces jeux d'enfants qu'il lui faudrait cesser un jour prochain pour commencer à s'intéresser à sa future vie de femme, mais elle n'en entendait rien. Et très vite les garçons du voisinage ont remarqué quel ami elle leur préférait.

Il va sans dire que les enfants sont des êtres qui peuvent être extrêmement cruels entre eux mais les jeunes maîtres étaient de petits tyrans avec le fils des Rogue. Parfois ils l'attendaient au coin de la basse-cour où le garçon allait chercher des œufs, et ils lui volaient son panier avant de s'amuser à lui lancer les œufs à la figure. Miss Élisabeth avait maintes fois pris sa défense face aux voisins mais il était de bon ton de ne pas punir les petits maîtres de l'usine.

Les garçons ont fini par en parler devant Mrs Pomfresh alors qu'elle leur servait du thé et un goûter et le maître a décidé qu'il était temps pour le jeune Severus d'aller travailler dans les champs avec les hommes. Il était vrai que ce n'était plus un enfant depuis longtemps, mais il était bien maigre vous comprenez.

Le pauvre enfant enterra sa mère au printemps suivant. Personne n'a vraiment su ce qui était arrivé à Eileen Rogue mais je ne crois pas me tromper en disant que son ivrogne de mari a du avoir la main légère. Vous auriez du voir l'état du garçon lorsqu'ils l'ont descendue dans sa dernière demeure. Il avait le visage tuméfié. Je ne pourrai jamais oublier cette image je crois. Ce pauvre enfant qui enterrait sa propre mère et qui se retrouvait seul face à un être alcoolique et violent sans personne de présent pour le défendre et le protéger. Vous ne me croiriez sans doute pas si je vous disais que le _Monsieur_ que vous connaissez à un jour était un enfant soumis et tremblant devant un père tyrannique.

Voyez-vous Miss Granger, il n'y a sans doute rien de pire que de ne pas avoir droit à de l'affection et ce garçon s'en retrouvait privé.

Un soir, sans doute un peu avant l'été qui avait suivi l'enterrement de Mrs Rogue, le Maître a eut une conversation avec Mrs Pomfresh et moi-même alors que les filles étaient conviées à dîner chez nos voisins de l'usine, et je crois que Severus n'en a pas perdu une miette.

Mr Evans nous parlait des projets de mariage. Miss Élisabeth était pourtant si jeune... A peine treize ans, peut-être quatorze, oui je crois qu'elle venait d'avoir quatorze ans cette année là. Dieu que c'est loin, et pourtant ça me paraît être encore hier.

Le Maître nous parlait de ses projets de mariage. Le jeune Potter ne parlait que d'elle à ses parents. Quelle plus belle occasion ? Un homme qui allait hériter d'une fortune colossale qui la voulait elle. L'affaire serait faite. Le mariage servait à cela : s'arranger pour que la fille n'y perde pas trop et si en plus elle pouvait trouver un mari aimant, que demander de plus ? C'était là la vision du Maître.

J'avais profité de la soirée qui avait suivi cette discussion pour sortir quelque peu. Tout cela ne me plaisait pas. Et c'est à ce moment que j'ai Severus est sorti de je ne sais où et qu'il m'a dit : « Elle ne l'épousera pas. ». Je crois qu'il avait dit cette phrase pour se rassurer. Ses yeux me regardaient avec cette air interrogateur qu'on les gens qui se rendent compte qu'ils sont impuissants.

Je me souviens lui avoir répondu qu'il fallait qu'il mette ses sentiments pour Miss Élisabeth de côté et que, si il l'aimait vraiment, il devrait penser à son bonheur à elle. Elle avait besoin d'une sécurité. Il m'a demandé si je pensais qu'elle serait heureuse avec ce Potter. Je lui ai répondu que oui. Et il a disparu. »

J'interrompis mon hôtesse en répétant ce mot : « Disparu ? »

« Oui, il n'est pas réapparu. J'avoue ne pas savoir ce qu'il est advenu de lui durant son absence mais en dehors de Miss Elisabeth, personne ne ne l'a pleuré, et personne n'a cherché après lui. »

Elle se tut un instant avant de reprendre.

« Quand il est revenu, il était avec ce Mr Jedusor que vous avez appelé Tom. Il s'est fait embaucher à l'usine mais il n'avait plus rien de l'enfant des champs, ni même d'un ouvrier. »

« Mr Karkaroff a pourtant dit qu'il travaillait dans la fosse. » Lui répondis-je.

« Effectivement, mais il organisait les ateliers, il surveillait les productions. En quelque sorte, et je ne sais comment, il avait réussi à forcer le destin. »

« Qu'a dit son père en le voyant revenir ? » demandais-je avec curiosité.

« Il a disparu bien avant le retour de son fils. Un beau matin, envolé. » me dit-elle.

« Et qu'à dit Miss Ev... » voulus-je continuer mais je fus interrompu par les coups à la porte qui annonçait le retour de Ginny accompagnée par ses frères.

Le récit de mon hôtesse s'arrêta ici ce jour-là.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Bonjour à toutes et à tous chers lecteurs!**_

 _Comme promis, voici le nouveau chapitre de "Monsieur" et je suis contente de voir que j'arrive à tenir les délais pour les publications._

 _Je tenais à vous remercier tous, chers lecteurs et reviewers, puisque vous êtes de plus en plus nombreux à me suivre et à échanger avec moi sur cette fanfiction._

 _C'est très agréable et j'apprécie vraiment. Merci également à ceux qui me proposent de nouvelles lectures de romans, ou des films à visionner (les personnes se reconnaîtront je crois ^^)._

 _Donc, vraiment, à tous, Merci._

 _Bonne lecture et à bientôt!_

* * *

 **CHAPITRE VII**

Le vent glacé, qui avait commencé à souffler en ce début du mois de décembre, avait fini par amener ce que je craignais le plus : la neige. Elle était tombée une nuit, et avait tout recouvert d'un épais manteau blanc, bien vite abîmé et transformé en boue par les pas des ouvriers se rendant à l'usine.

Mrs McGonagall, Ginny, et moi, nous rendions à l'usine le plus rapidement possible ces jours là, emmitouflées dans nos manteaux et soufflant dans nos mains gelées. Il n'était pas question de nous attarder à attendre les garçons. Je n'aimais pas la neige. Et, en plus d'abîmer durablement le bas de nos robes, elle le mouillait de telle façon que cela glaçait nos chevilles pour le reste de la journée. L'usine, si elle n'était pas chauffée, nous protégeait tout de même du vent qui balayait l'extérieur.

La seule personne sur qui le mauvais temps ne semblait pas avoir de prise était notre contremaître. Un matin, je l'avais aperçu de ma fenêtre. Sa silhouette noire, reconnaissable entre mille, avançait dans la neige. Malgré le vent et la neige qui tombait abondement ce matin là, il avançait comme si il n'eut pas fait moins beau qu'un soir d'été. Je le perdis de vue lorsqu'il passa les grilles. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de penser à tout ce que Mrs McGonagall m'avait appris sur lui lors de nos derniers échanges à son propos, et je regrettais qu'il n'y en eut pas d'autres depuis mais, nous passions nos dimanches, depuis le début de ce dernier mois de l'année, dans la salle paroissiale. Le vieux Dumbledore la maintenait à une température bien agréable en alimentant la cheminée avec quelques bûches, tandis que le vent et la neige redoublaient de force au dehors.

Notre hôtesse était restée ici, après l'office, avec nous. Elle aidait le vieil homme, pour qui elle semblait avoir une affection toute particulière, à préparer les célébrations de la Nativité tandis que Ginny et moi nous attelions à la tâche de créer des décorations avec du houx, des branches de pins, et quelques rubans.

Les garçons avaient été réquisitionnés pour porter les tables et les bancs d'un bout à l'autre de la pièce au gré des envies de décoration et de praticité de Mrs McGonagall, en s'accordant une petite pause de temps en temps pour venir discuter avec nous.

« Alors Hermione ? Prête à fêter ton premier Noël avec nous ? » lança Fred en s'asseyant près de nous, profitant d'une pause que lui accordait la vieille femme.

« Vous n'allez pas vous réunir en famille ? » Lui répondis-je un peu gênée. Je pensais qu'ils fêteraient la naissance du Sauveur avec leur père et leurs frères.

« Oh non, nous n'allons pas dépenser nos maigres économies pour aller passer Noël avec des mineurs. Notre famille est ici, et tu en fais partie maintenant, comme Harry. » Continua Fred.

« Vous êtes un peu, nos frères et sœurs de remplacement. » reprit Georges.

« On dit d'adoption Georges. » le corrigea Ginny qui venait de terminer d'assembler des branchages pour fabriquer une couronne.

« Non de remplacement. » lui répondit son frère le plus sérieusement du monde.

« C'est Ron et toi dont ils prennent la place. » lui expliqua Fred.

Les jumeaux se mirent à rire tandis que Ginny levait les yeux au ciel avec un regard qui semblait signifier que ces deux frères n'étaient drôles que pour eux. De mon côté, je deviens bien l'avouer, j'eus un petit sourire. Ce n'était pas la taquinerie des jumeaux envers Ginny et Ronald qui m'amusait , mais le fait qu'ils me considèrent comme un membre de leur famille qui me faisait plaisir. C'était la première fois que je fêterai Noël entourée de personnes qui donnaient l'impression de m'apprécier.

Ginny me tendit sa couronne de branches, me ramenant à la réalité. Je m'emparais de quelques rubans devant moi pour la décorer. Tandis que les garçons profitaient de leur répit qui fut de bien courte durée puisque Mrs McGonagall les rappela bien vite :

« Messieurs Weasley... »

« Oui ? » répondirent les jumeaux d'une seule voix en la regardant avec un air qui semblait vouloir dire : « que voulez-vous _encore_ ? » mais ils semblaient que rien ne put leur retirer leur sourire et leur bonne humeur.

« Pourriez-vous, s'il vous plaît, nous aider à rentrer le sapin dans cette salle ? » demanda t-elle en désignant le conifère posé contre la fenêtre. « Mr Potter et votre frère semble ne pas s'en sortir seuls. »

Les deux garçons jetèrent un coup d'œil vers la porte et hochèrent la tête en souriant avant de se lever.

« Bien entendu. » dirent-ils à Mrs McGonagall. « Mesdemoiselles. » ajoutèrent-ils en s'inclinant théâtralement devant nous, faisant à nouveau soupirer Ginny avant de disparaître.

« Vous semblez bien avancer Mesdemoiselles. La salle sera bien belle cette année. » dit la vieille dame en regardant nos couronnes de branchages. « N'y a t-il pas meilleur moment dans l'année que Noël ? C'est une joie de pouvoir fêter la naissance de notre Sauveur. » continua-t-elle en souriant. « Dumbledore a insisté pour le sapin. Il trouvait que cela aurait un air un peu plus festif, comme ce qui se fait dans les grandes villes depuis que, feu, le Prince Albert a ramené cette mode de son Allemagne natale en épousant notre bien aimée souveraine puisse t-elle vivre encore longtemps. »

Nous hochâmes toutes la tête. Je n'avais jamais connu un Noël sans sapins. A Londres, les gens les décoraient et j'avais toujours pensé qu'il s'agissait d'une vieille tradition, alors que, finalement, cela semblait plutôt récent sur notre île.

« Pensez-vous vraiment que nous aurons assez de choses pour le décorer ? » demanda Ginny en voyant les garçons entrer le conifère dans la salle.

Harry et Ronald étaient transis de froid et la neige avait fondu sur les épaules, les trempant au travers de leurs manteaux. Ils redressèrent le sapin avec Fred et Georges puis ils soufflèrent un instant.

« Harry ! Ron ! » les appela Ginny en agitant une main. « Retirez vos manteaux et venez vous asseoir un peu. Le temps de vous réchauffer. »

Elle se tourna vers moi et ajouta : « Allons leur chercher du thé Hermione, ils en ont bien besoin. »

Reposant, mes rubans et la couronne que j'essayais de décorer, je la suivis vers l'endroit qui servait de cuisine à la salle pour remplir une théière d'eau chaude.

Les jumeaux nous regardaient nous affairer pour les deux garçons en croisant les bras.

« On doit sentir le souffre Fred. »

« Sans aucun doute Georges. »

« Vous n'étiez pas dehors depuis aussi longtemps qu'eux ! » répliqua sèchement Ginny en passant devant eux.

« Mais cela implique t-il de nous laisser mourir de froid ? » lui répondit Fred.

« Si vous avez froid, Mrs McGonagall trouvera de quoi vous réchauffer. » continua t-elle en posant des tasses devant Harry et Ronald.

Je posais la théière devant eux et retournais chercher des verres pour les jumeaux et pour Ginny et moi. Nous méritions tous une petite pause après cet après-midi.

« Tu es une Sainte Hermione. » me lança Georges.

« C'est exactement pour ce genre de chose que nous t'appelons notre sœur de remplacement. » continua Fred en insistant sur le dernier mot. « Tu as bien plus d'égard pour nous que notre sœur naturelle. »

Il se pencha vers moi pendant que je disposais les verres pour me dire sur le ton d'une fausse confidence :

« Elle n'a d'yeux que pour Harry... »

Je souris en repensant aux confidences que Ginny me faisait sur ses sentiments pour le garçon mais je ne confirmais rien aux jumeaux.

« Et Ron ?! » dit-elle vivement en leur lançant un regard assassin. Son visage avait viré au rouge vif et mêlait étrangement la gène et la colère.

« Il était au bon endroit au bon moment. » réplique simplement Georges en haussant les épaules.

« Vous êtes jaloux. » constata t-elle.

« Totalement. » dirent-ils tous les deux avant de rire.

Leur petit conflit s'arrêta là et ils vinrent boire du thé bien chaud en nous aidant à fixer les décorations.

Aucun de nous ne vit le temps passer à l'approche de Noël, et, lors que le soir du Réveillon fut venu, je ne pu m'empêcher de me dire que les jours avaient filé très vite, sans doute parce que le soleil se couchait tôt à présent. Nous arrivions à cette période charnière à partir de laquelle nous savions que le printemps allait revenir mais pour l'instant, je constatais que nous allions devoir nous rendre à l'Église dans un épais brouillard.

« Emmitouflez-vous bien Miss Granger. » me conseilla Mrs McGonagall. « Ce brouillard n'annonce rien de bien meilleur comme températures. »

Et effectivement, à peine nous fûmes toutes les trois sorties de la maison que nous partagions que le froid me saisit. Il était vif et pénétrant. J'eus quelques frissons que je parvins à maîtriser en me mettant en route avec mes compagnes dans l'obscurité.

A cause du brouillard qui ne se dissipait pas, nous ne remarquâmes la bâtisse qu'à partir du moment où nous fûmes devant son seuil. Nous poussâmes la porte, exceptionnellement fermée, pour rejoindre les autres fidèles.

L'intérieur de l'église était illuminé par de nombreuses bougies de toutes tailles et des draperies ornaient les murs et donnaient au lieu une toute nouvelle dimension.

Nous prîmes place sur l'un des bancs et attendîmes que les autres habitants de la région se joignent à nous pour cette cérémonie si spéciale aux yeux de tous. Cette année, le jour de Noël tombait un dimanche, ce qui correspondait à nos congés hebdomadaires, et ce fut bien ainsi. Tous nos jours de congés étant des jours non payés, il était appréciable de ne pas trop chômer si nous voulions pouvoir avoir de quoi manger les jours suivants car nous n'étions pas à l'abri d'une maladie, surtout à cette saison, et Mrs McGonagall nous demandait de mettre une partie de nos économies dans une cagnotte pour le cas où l'une d'entre nous ne pourrait pas se rendre au travail c'était une pratique courante dans les milieux ouvriers où la prévoyance était de rigueur.

Le vieux Dumbledore monta sur l'autel et commença son office pour la messe de Noël. J'aimais à l'écouter prêcher. Il émanait de lui une sorte de bienveillante miséricorde qui me rassurait et me réchauffait l'âme. En cette sainte nuit, nous étions tous réunis ici pour célébrer le passage des ténèbres à la lumière grâce à la naissance de l'enfant Jésus et il nous le rappelait avec une simplicité qui manquait cruellement à certains prêcheur. Dans ses discours, il n'y avait pas de superflu, juste l'essentiel et c'était ce qui me plaisait, au delà même de la dimension religieuse.

Je ne pouvais dire à quelle heure nous entâmes les chants de Noël, mais Dumbledore nous rappela brièvement qu'ils avaient été chantés par les anges pour fêter la naissance de l'enfant.

Nous nous levâmes et commençâmes à chanter les premières notes de _Holy Night_ à sa suite. Il avait pris soin de mettre, sur chaque banc, un petit livre qui reprenait les principaux chants de cette veillée et mes voisines tenaient le leur devant elles, même si il ne semblait être indispensable à aucune.

 _O holy night! The stars are brightly shining,_ _  
_ _It is the night of the dear Saviour's birth._ _  
_

Les voix de tous les fidèles rassemblés ici chantaient cette sainte cantique dans l'église comme si elles n'avaient formé qu'une. Je souriais. De toutes les fêtes que nous avions l'occasion de voir chaque année, Noël était ma préférée.

 _Truly He taught us to love one another,_ _  
_ _His law is love and His gospel is peace._ _  
_ _Chains he shall break, for the slave is our brother._ _  
_ _And in his name all oppression shall cease._ _  
_

Le chant cessa peut après, s'achevant sur ces paroles : _His power and glory ever more proclaim!_ _His power and glory ever more proclaim!_

Je me tournais vers mon hôtesse qui fixait l'autel, comme si il devait s'y passer un événement magique. Elle n'avait sans doute même pas remarqué que son livre de cantique li avait échappé des mains et je me penchais pour le lui ramasser. C'est en me redressant que je le vis. Il était au fond de l'église. Debout, près de la porte, toujours enveloppé dans son manteau noir. Son chapeau était dans sa main, il avait tout de même pris la peine de l'ôter, dégageant ses cheveux noirs qui donnaient toujours cette impression d'être graisseux éclairés par les chandelles de Noël et il fixait l'autel, lui aussi mais avec un regard absent, bien différent de celui qu'avait mon hôtesse.

Mrs McGonagall était dans une sorte de transe religieuse, elle fixait l'autel car son esprit pensait à notre Sauveur dont elle commémorait la venue au monde mais lui, lui semblait juste regarder là sans pour ôtant que sa pensée soit outre mesure tournée vers l'Enfant. Aurais-je pu le blâmer ? Certainement pas. Si j'assistais aux offices du dimanche, et aux messes pour les événements religieux, je n'avais pas l'impression d'être aussi centrée dessus que Mrs McGonagall, et j'en voulais pour preuve que je n'avais pas repris la seconde cantique tant j'étais absorbée par mon observation de celui que j'appelais encore parfois _Monsieur_. Lui non plus ne chantait pas à la gloire de notre Sauveur mais, comme si le fait de l'avoir fixé eut pu être ressenti par lui il tourna la tête vers moi et planta un instant ses yeux dans les miens. Je levais le livre de Mrs McGonagall comme si il eut fallu que je justifie mon attitude et me retournais vivement vers l'autel comme tous les autres mais j'eus la sensation que son regard ne quittait pas ma nuque pendant un moment.

Jamais il n'était venu aux offices du dimanche, nous l'aurions remarqué, au moins en sortant, mais là, il était au fond, parmi nous.

Lorsque la cérémonie se termina, il avait déjà disparu et la plupart des paroissiens quittèrent l'église pour rejoindre leur lit tandis que Mrs McGonagall nous entraînait vers la salle paroissiale.

Nous poussâmes la porte et la pièce nous accueillit par sa chaleur. Notre hôtesse alla allumer une chandelle et raviva les braises dans le foyer de la cheminée.

Elle nous fit signe d'approcher.

« Nous serons bientôt rejoint par d'autres Mesdemoiselles et je tenais à vous offrir ceci. »

Elle sortit de l'un des placards des pièces de tissus qu'elle nous tendis. « Vous pourrez vous faire une nouvelle robe chacune. »

J'aurai voulu la remercier mais, alors que j'ouvrais la bouche, une autre voix résonna dans la pièce.

« Vous les gâtez bien trop Minerva. Vous allez les habiller en dames et Mrs Lestrange va penser que je vous paye bien plus que je ne devrais. »

La vieille dame lui lança un regard curieux qu'il semblait être le seul à pouvoir comprendre et lui dit :

« Vous voulez dire que... »

« Qu'elle est en route pour visiter nos ateliers et qu'elle ramène un vieil _ami_. » Lui répondit-il en affichant un rictus qui n'avait rien de sympathique et qui n'inspirait absolument rien de bon.

« Seigneur ! C'est donc vrai ! » S'exclama notre hôtesse avant de reprendre « Cela fait des semaines que les gens en parlent autour de moi... Je le croyais mort. »

Elle avait dit la dernière partie de sa phrase avec une sorte de déception dans la voix qui était choquante dans ce contexte.

« Apparemment même la Mort ne veut pas de lui. » répondit-il le plus simplement du monde, comme si tout cela lui eut paru, non pas normal mais inéxorable.

« Ne dites pas ça ! » S'exclama t-elle.

« Vous venez à peine de jurer Minerva, ne me faites pas la morale sur ces mots que vous jugez prémonitoires ou qu'il ne faut pas prononcer. Superstitions que cela ! » Il grondait mais sans s'énerver.

« C'est homme est le démon ou ce qui s'en rapproche le plus. » lui répondit-elle en s'emportant légèrement.

« Sottises Minerva. Ne parlez pas du Diable le jour de la naissance du Christ. D'ailleurs, vous qui aimez les superstitions, n'est-ce pas là un signe ? »

Il afficha un nouveau rictus mais son regard restait dur et son ton cynique.

« Et quand doivent-ils arriver ? » se reprit-elle.

« Avant les Rois. » Il avait répondu cela avec le ton froid de quelque juge qui annonçait une sentence définitive à un condamné à mort. Mrs McGonagall hocha la tête comme si elle venait d'entendre une nouvelle terrible et qu'elle cherchait comment gérer cette situation au mieux. Monsieur Rogue se tourna vers moi et finit par dire :

« Allez vous apprendre à fermer votre bouche lorsque vous ne parlez pas Miss Granger ? Vous ressemblez à un poisson hors de l'eau. Vous auriez mieux fait de vous en servir pour chanter Jésus est notre Sauveur lorsque c'était le moment, car c'est d'un miracle dont nous aurons besoin si _il_ revient avec Mrs Lestrange. » Il avait adressé la dernière partie de la phrase à Mrs McGonagall et elle hocha la tête d'un air entendu.

« Je voudrai m'entretenir avec Dumbledore. » finit-il par dire.

« Je suppose qu'il vous parlera dès qu'il aura terminé avec ses fidèles et que ses garçons auront éteint les dernières chandelles et rangé le matériel liturgique. »

A ce moment, et pour la première fois depuis que j'étais arrivée ici, il s'assit près de nous, et le jeux des lumières de la pièce, du moins c'est ce que je croyais, me donnait l'impression qu'à ce moment il était présent non pas comme un supérieur mais comme quelqu'un qui portait le poids du monde sur ses épaules et qui tentait, vaille que vaille, de faire face.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Bonjour à toutes et à tous!**_

 _Comme promis, voilà le nouveau chapitre de "Monsieur" et cette semaine vous avez la chance de l'avoir revu et corrigé par Tralapapa (qui a fait du super boulot et que je remercie chaleureusement!)_ _avant d'être posté._

 _J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira toujours autant et je vous dis à dans deux semaines pour le suivant !_

 _Bonne lecture!_

* * *

 **Chapitre VIII**

Je ne sus jamais qui du vieux Dumbledore ou de Monsieur Rogue entraîna l'autre dans ce qui servait de bureau tant la scène était allée vite.

Les garçons nous regardèrent sans comprendre ce qui se passait mais aucun ne posa de questions, ni ne parla. Même Mrs McGonagall semblait perdue dans ses réflexions au point d'oublier de nous occuper par quelques tâches dont elle avait le secret.

Nous sursautâmes quand la poignée de la porte tourna enfin, laissant ressortir les deux hommes.

« Remettez-vous en au Seigneur Severus. » murmura le vieil homme d'Église, mais dans le silence qui régnait dans la pièce ce murmure paru être un cri.

« Si tant est qu'il regarde de temps en temps de notre côté, il n'a jamais rien fait. » répondit notre contremaître.

« Vous ne devriez pas dire ça ! » S'exclama Ginny qui venait de bondir sur ses pieds, nous faisant tous sursauter.

« Tiens donc, a t-il fait quelque chose pour l'un d'entre vous ici ? » nous demanda t-il en posant tour à tour sur chacun de nous son regard.

« C'est grâce à lui que nous avons un toit au dessus de la tête et de quoi manger chaque jour. » répondis-je lorsque ses yeux croisèrent les miens alors que je récitais naïvement ce qu'on nous avait enseigné.

« Vous regretterez bien vite de ne pas mendier votre pain à Londres plutôt que d'être ici. » répliqua t-il en me regardant droit dans les yeux comme si il s'attendait à ce que je prenne bien conscience de la teneur de ses propos.

Sa tête se tourna vers Harry lorsque notre camarade s'adressa à lui avec une certaine irritation qui trahissait les sentiments qu'il nourrissait à l'égard de Mr Rogue.

« Pourquoi donc être venu voir Dumbledore si vous ne croyez pas en Dieu ?! »

Mrs McGonagall se signa et ouvrit la bouche pour protester mais le contremaître avait déjà commencé sa réponse.

« Mieux vaut s'attaquer à ce qu'on voit et à ce qu'on sait, Monsieur Potter, plutôt que d'espérer un quelconque rachat de son âme dans un au-delà bien plus qu'hypothétique. »

Sur ces mots, il s'inclina légèrement vers nous et adressa une salutation respectueuse à Mrs McGonagall avant de remettre son chapeau sur sa tête pour quitter la pièce et s'enfoncer dans la nuit ; nous laissant là, avec nos interrogations.

Les jumeaux tentèrent d'alléger l'ambiance en nous lançant les oranges qui trônaient dans la panière à fruits et que le vieil homme d'Église avait placé là pour distribuer comme présents de Noël à ceux qui viendraient chercher un peu de chaleur en ce jour saint.

Les garçons réussirent à nous dérider et nous pûmes avoir des conversations agréables et sans aucun rapport avec l'usine tandis que nous préparions la pièce pour la venue des fidèles.

Lorsque nous eûmes finis, je m'accordais quelques instants de pause et je finis par prendre la décision, que ce qui concernait l'usine et la venue de Mrs Lestrange était l'affaire de notre contremaître et que cela n'avait nullement à voir avec nous. Ceci étant établi, il fallait que j'apprenne à ne pas me sentir concernée par ses problèmes. Si il avait mal agit avec Mrs Lestrange, si il ne l'appréciait pas, pour quelques raisons que ce soit, cela ne devait pas devenir un de mes soucis. Ce n'était pas parce que Mrs McGonagall s'était laissée aller à quelques confidences sur cet homme que je devais éprouver de la sympathie pour lui.

Je secouais la tête, forte de ma nouvelle résolution quand j'entendis un des hommes qui étaient arrivés, prit d'une violente quinte de toux. Il s'agissait de l'un des ouvriers qui travaillaient avec Ronald et Harry, dont l'état de santé était relativement inquiétant. Je m'approchais vivement de lui me plaçant près de Ginny qui lui tendait un verre d'eau.

« Bois Garrick, il faut évacuer ce qui te brûle la gorge. »

L'homme semblait avoir toutes les peines du monde à s'exécuter. Je m'éloignais un peu, pensant qu'il valait mieux laisser de l'air à cet homme et un peu gênée de la familiarité que Ginny avait avec un homme que je ne connaissais pas et qui avait l'âge d'être son père. Aussi, je me rapprochais de mon hôtesse.

« Qu'est-ce qui peut provoquer des toux comme ça ? » osais-je demander à voix basse à Mrs McGonagall. « Ce n'est pas certainement pas la tuberculose. »

« Grand Dieu non ma chère enfant, ce n'est pas la tuberculose. Mr Ollivander est exposé aux floches et à la poussière de coton dans sa partie de l'atelier. Il a sans doute des poumons bien plus abîmé que les nôtres. »

« Les ateliers ne sont pas ventilés ? » tentais-je de me renseigner. Je n'avais jamais vraiment quitté mon propre atelier et les machines à coudre étaient bien moins pourvoyeuses de ce genre de maux.

« Mrs Lestrange ne juge pas que cela soit une dépense pressante. Et ce genre d'investissement se ressentirait sur les salaires Miss Granger. » m'expliqua la vieille femme.

« Alors nous devons le regarder mourir en silence ?! » lui répondis-je outrée.

Elle m'adressa un regard désolé. J'avais toujours pensé que cette femme, avec sa force de caractère, pouvait déplacer des montagnes, mais, ce jour-là, je vis ses propres limites : rien ne pouvait stopper la machine de l'usine lorsqu'elle était lancée. La production serait toujours prioritaires sur les ouvriers. Et, repensant à ce que Ginny m'avait dit le premier soir de mon arrivée, les usines embauchaient toujours... J'étais bien naïve de penser que les ouvriers partaient volontairement. Il semblait que, pour la plupart, la seule issue se trouvait entre quelques planches et derrière l'église, auprès du Père Éternel.

Nous passâmes notre journée là, dans la salle paroissiale. Les jumeaux nous avaient intégrés, Harry et moi, à leur petite famille, comme ils nous l'avaient dit. Ils n'avaient pas les moyens de nous offrir des vêtements ou d'autre chose alors ils nous avaient apportés ce qu'ils savaient faire de mieux : de la joie et de la bonne humeur ; et, après ce que nous avions entendu, c'était ce qu'il nous fallait pour oublier un peu l'usine, les machines, le bruit, les soucis, remettre un peu de gaieté dans nos cœurs.

Le lendemain, nous retournâmes tous à l'usine, malgré la fatigue emmagasinée durant le week-end. J'oubliais ce qui avait été dit sur la venue de Mrs Lestrange, le bruit des aiguilles qui perçaient le tissu était assourdissant et la tâche me demandait une attention accrue après des nuits sans trop de sommeil.

Ce n'est que le samedi qui suivit, sur le chemin qui nous conduisait à l'usine, que Ginny s'arrêta et me montra une vieille demeure bourgeoise à laquelle je n'avais jamais vraiment prêté attention jusque là, sans doute parce que nous nous rendions au travail la nuit et qu'il faisait nuit lorsque nous en revenions.

« Elle est arrivée. » dit-elle.

Les fenêtres laissaient apercevoir des lumières et une étrange agitation semblait s'être emparée du bâtiment. Je hochais la tête et continuais néanmoins d'avancer vers l'usine, forte de ma résolution prise le jour de Noël de ne plus m'occuper des affaires de ceux qui dirigeaient notre manufacture.

Néanmoins l'idée qu'elle était arrivée ne quitta pas mon esprit et je du m'y reprendre à plusieurs fois sur certaines pièces ce jour-là ne manquant pas de me faire rappeler à l'ordre par la femme en charge de cet atelier.

Je n'avais qu'une hâte, celle de rentrer dans ce que je considérais comme ma maison, pour me reposer.

Quand, enfin, ce fut l'heure de partir, je me levais rapidement, les doigts endoloris par l'exercice minutieux et répétitif qu'ils accomplissaient toute la journée et je rejoignis les autres ouvrières dans les couloirs de l'usine, m'arrêtant près de la grande porte, pour attendre Ginny et Mrs McGonagall. J'aperçus Ginny, un peu en retrait, elle s'était placée près du couloir qui menait aux étages des contremaîtres, pour éviter le courant d'air. Je rougis en repensant à la conversation que j'avais entendu entre notre contremaître et Karkaroff mais rejoignis mon amie pour attendre avec elle loin du vent de décembre qui était glacial cette semaine, même si la neige avait cessée de tourbillonner et ne tombait plus que par petites touches ça et là.

A peine fus-je arrivée près d'elle que j'entendis :

« C'est une idée de Mr Jedusor je présume ? » demanda une voix que je n'eus aucun mal à identifier comme étant celle de Mr Rogue.

« Je ne vois pas en quoi cela change quelque chose. Il s'agit d'un ordre. » répondit une femme.

« Je ne comptais pas m'opposer à un ordre. Nous vous aménagerons un bureau pour que vous puissiez prendre vos fonctions lundi Mrs Ombrage. » lui dit le contremaître d'une voix basse mais néanmoins tintée d'une pointe d'agacement polie.

« C'est Miss. » le reprit-elle avec un petit rire de jeune fille qui n'allait pas du tout avec l'âge qu'elle devait avoir si on se fiait à sa voix.

« Très bien _Miss_. » reprit-il avant de tourner la poignée de la porte et de nous faire face.

Nous reculâmes surprises tandis que nous découvrions Miss Ombrage devant nous. C'était une femme plutôt petite et bien portante, qui portait une robe rose assez étrange compte tenu du temps et de l'époque. Elle nous regarda avec un sourire de façade et c'est Mr Rogue qui parla :

« Miss Ombrage, permettez moi de vous saluer, j'avais demandé à voir ces jeunes personnes pour une... mise au point et notre conversation me les avait sorties de la tête. »

« Bien sûr. » dit-elle en continuant de sourire, mais cette fois c'était à son intention. « Et bien à lundi Monsieur Rogue. »

Elle le salua et partie dans le couloir sous nos yeux surpris.

« Ne vous avais-je pas déjà demandé de ne pas traîner par ici Miss Granger ? Cette remarque vaut pour vous aussi Miss Weasley. Cette femme pourrait vous renvoyer rien qu'à l'idée que vous ayez pu entendre une bribe de notre conversation et je ne ferai rien contre ça. »

« Nous nous abritions du froid. » se défendit Ginny. « Nous attendons Mrs McGonagall. Comment aurions-nous pu savoir que vous étiez derrière la porte ? »

« Faites entrer ceci dans votre tête Miss Weasley : Mrs Lestrange arrivera lundi. »

« Vous voulez dire qu'elle n'est pas encore là ? » reprit mon amie.

« Non. Pour l'instant seuls quelques domestiques sont dans la maison de la famille Black pour préparer son arrivée. Et Miss Ombrage – il avait dit ces mots avec un ton tinté de son ironie habituelle – se charge de superviser toute la logistique. »

« Mesdemoiselles ! » appela Mrs McGonagall. « Enfin je vous trouve ! » Elle regarda l'homme qui était en face de nous et se pinça les lèvres. « Quelque chose de grave ? » lui demanda-t-elle.

« Elles s'abritaient du froid. » répondit-il.

« Nous verrons nous demain à l'Église ? » s'enquit-elle

« Non. » lui dit-il d'un ton sans réplique.

« Pas même pour la Nouvelle Année ? »

« Non. » répéta t-il.

« Vous savez quand elle doit arriver n'est-ce pas ? » finit-elle par lui demander.

« Lundi. » lui dit-il. « Mais elle sera sans Rodolphus, il est en campagne. »

Elle hocha la tête, donnant l'impression d'encaisser le coup puis elle retrouva ses esprits et décida qu'il était temps de mettre fin à notre aventure.

« Puisque nous ne nous verrons pas demain, je vous souhaite tout de même le meilleur Monsieur pour cette année à venir. » elle lui avait dit ces mots avec une voix franche qui n'était en rien mensongère et l'homme ne répondit pas, il ne semblait même plus vraiment nous regarder, comme si il s'était perdu dans ses pensées.

« Bien, il est temps de rentrer Mesdemoiselles. » reprit Mrs McGonagall.

Nous nous mîmes donc en mouvement et saluâmes le contremaître qui nous rendit nos salutations avant de disparaître dans les couloirs qu'il me semblait qu'il ne quittait jamais.

Les événements de ce samedi ne furent commentés par aucune d'entre nous. Nous étions fatiguées et souhaitions pouvoir être reposées, autant que faire ce peu, pour l'office religieux du lendemain, le premier de l'année 1871, puis nous profiterions de la compagnie des frères de Ginny l'après-midi. Cette pensée me détourna des maux de l'usine et j'en oubliais même la douleur dans mes doigts.

J'écoutais distraitement la conversation qu'avaient les frères Weasley entre eux à propos d'un événement qui devait se produire cette année et qui leur coûterai beaucoup d'argent si il devait avoir lieu quand Ginny s'approcha de moi et m'éloigna des trois roux qui nous jetèrent un regard qui sous-entendait que, quoi que leur sœur veille dissimuler à leurs yeux, ils en savaient sans doute bien plus qu'elle ne pouvait le croire.

« Hermione ! » me dit-elle en souriant. Elle avait l'air excitée comme une puce. « Harry m'a demandé de me marier avec lui ! »

Elle rayonnait devant moi, comme si me l'avouer la soulageait autant que de savoir que Harry Potter voulait faire d'elle sa femme.

Je ne savais pas vraiment que répondre, d'une part parce que je n'étais pas une habituée des mariages, je n'avais assisté à aucun, et d'autre part, mon esprit s'arrêtait sur des détails idiots et notamment sur le fait qu'elle ne vivrait plus avec nous si elle épousait Harry.

« Tu n'es pas contente pour moi ? » me demanda soudain Ginny. Elle prenait sans aucun doute mon silence pour autre chose que ce qu'il était et je m'empressais de lui retirer cette idée de la tête.

« Bien sûr que je suis contente pour toi Ginny ! Depuis le temps que tu me parles de lui, je ne peux qu'être heureuse de voir qu'il partage tes sentiments ! »

Elle rayonna aussi je me sentis obligée d'ajouter :

« Tu me manqueras beaucoup lorsque tu partiras vivre avec lui, c'est tout. »

Mon amie me serra contre elle et me dit :

« Nous ne partirons pas loin. Nous essaierons de trouver une maison tout près. Oh Hermione ! Je suis si contente ! L'année commence vraiment bien!»

Elle continuait de sourire et de m'expliquer à quel point tout ceci l'enchantait quand ses frères nous rejoignirent.

« Alors Ginny... » dit Fred

« Nous allons bientôt devoir t'appeler Mrs Potter ? » ajouta George

« Comment le savez-vous ? » leur demanda t-elle. Son regard leur lançait des éclairs.

« Tu ne crois quand même pas que Harry se serrait permis de faire la cour à notre sœur sans nous demander l'autorisation avant. » répondit Fred outré.

« Nous l'avons même prévenu. » continua George.

« Que si il te faisait du mal, nous le retrouverions. » insista Fred.

« Il a du avoir très peur. » se contenta de rire Ginny.

« Elle ne nous prend pas au sérieux. » soupira George.

« Non, elle ne nous prend pas au sérieux. » reprit Fred.

Ils soupirèrent et vinrent la prendre dans leurs bras pour la féliciter.

« Nous avons fait une cagnotte avec Ron pour pouvoir participer un peu à tout ça. » dit Fred.

« Il n'y a pas grand chose, mais peut-être que Papa pourra envoyer quelques pièces. » lui affirma George.

« Vous êtes les meilleurs frères du monde. » leur répondit-elle.

La scène était touchante. Ils avaient préparé leur coup dans son dos depuis un moment et ils s'étaient cotisés pour permettre à Harry de faire sa déclaration. L'année commençait de la plus belle des manière qui soit pour eux et je me dis que ça ne pouvait pas être un mauvais signe.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Bonjour à toutes et à tous!**_

 _Voici le nouveau chapitre de cette fanfiction!_

 _Comme le précédent, il a été gentiment relu et corrigé par Tralapapa que je remercie vivement pour ses conseils et sa correction._

 _J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira et je vous donne rendez-vous dans deux semaines pour la suite._

 _Bonne lecture et à bientôt!_

* * *

 **CHAPITRE IX**

La nouvelle de la demande en mariage de Ginny par Harry était bien vite arrivée aux oreilles de Mrs McGonagall qui avait longuement soupiré à ce qu'elle trouvait être « une bien mauvaise idée » compte tenu du contexte dans lequel nous nous engagions, mais elle n'avait émis aucune opposition, sans doute avait-elle deviné que ces tentatives seraient vaines. Sa seule préoccupation semblait être d'ordre purement matériel : où allaient vivre ces deux jeunes gens ? Car il était hors de question qu'Harry vienne vivre dans sa maison. Et puis, qui allait remplacer Ginny ici ? Bien sûr elle pouvait vivre sans nous, mais elle appréciait de savoir que j'avais quelqu'un de mon âge avec qui converser plutôt qu'elle dont les préoccupations n'étaient plus les mêmes qu'une jeune fille qui allait bientôt avoir vingt ans.

Ginny vint, le soir où elle avait annoncé la nouvelle à notre hôtesse, dans ma chambre. Et, à voix basse, elle me demanda : « Tu crois que l'oncle et la tante de Harry nous donnerons quelque chose pour nous aider à démarrer dans la vie ? »

Je pris mon temps pour trouver les mots de ma réponse. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de trouver la pensée de Ginny totalement utopique. Espérait-elle vraiment que des gens qui avaient élevé Harry avec aussi peu de cœur puissent lui donner quelque chose pour convoler en noces ? Si je croyais en la rédemption des individus, j'avais peine à croire qu'ils daignent financer quelque chose pour un neveu qu'ils n'aimaient vraisemblablement pas. Je du me faire violence pour ne pas répondre à Ginny qu'elle ferait mieux d'oublier cette option.

« A dire vrai Ginny, je ne pense pas mais rien en vous empêche de leur demander. » j'avais ajouté la deuxième partie de la phrase car je voyais le visage de Ginny se décomposer devant moi. Dieu... que pouvais-je faire pour elle ? L'argent était relativement difficile à se procurer à moins de faire une cagnotte. Peut-être devrait-elle tenter sa chance près de l'un d'eux. Il me semblait que ses frères avaient rejoint ce genre de groupe d'ouvriers, Harry sans doute aussi.

« C'est leur neveu ! Ils ne peuvent pas ignorer leur famille ? Ce sont de bons chrétiens ! » me répondit-elle en parlant un peu plus fort, emportée par son émotion. Quand elle s'en aperçut, elle rougit et reprit à voix basse. « Fred a repéré une petite maison qui va se libérer bientôt ! Tu te rends compte Hermione ! Je vais me marier et avoir ma maison ! »

Je lui souris et la pris dans mes bras. J'étais contente pour elle. Elle était heureuse, elle allait vivre avec l'homme qu'elle avait choisi et ferait un beau mariage d'amour. Que dire de plus ? Chez les ouvriers les mariages d'amour étaient plus courants que chez les aristocrates dont le rang devait se tenir dans les liens de ce sacrement. On ne devait pas marier la fille à un parti qui ne présentait pas d'avantages. Tandis que je pensais aux différences dans les mariages, l'histoire de Mrs McGonagall sur les deux filles à qui elle enseignait jadis me revint. Pétunia promise à un propriétaire terrien pour garder et accroître le patrimoine terrestre des familles – en l'absence de fils, avait-il une meilleure solution ? - et Élisabeth dont le père avait l'intention de la marier à ce Potter pour assurer une sécurité financière à la cadette... Je n'avais jamais su ce qui était arrivé au final à la jeune Élisabeth, ni ce qu'elle avait pensé du retour de son camarade de jeu. Pourtant, je devinais doucement les contours d'un drame et je me promis de faire la lumière dessus rapidement, même si je pensais ne pas devoir compter sur mon hôtesse qui avait désormais les préparatifs des épousailles de notre amie dans la tête.

Les machines à coudre avait repris leur bruit incessant le lundi et je me tentais de me concentrer le mieux possible sur la réalisation de mes points lorsque Miss Ombrage, la femme qui avait discuté le samedi précédent avec Monsieur Rogue. Elle était accompagnée d'une autre femme un peu plus grande qu'elle, brune, les cheveux bouclés remontés en un chignon qui laissait s'échapper quelques mèches, habillée comme une vraie dame de la bourgeoisie. Si je n'avais pas su qu'elle était la sœur de Mrs Malefoy, je ne l'aurais pas deviné tant elles étaient différentes physiquement. Elles circulaient entre nous, discutant assez fort pour s'entendre tandis que mes collègues étaient absorbées par leur travail.

Lorsqu'elles approchèrent de mon atelier, je m'interrompis, prétextant débloquer ma machine mais je brûlais d'envie d'entendre quelques mots de leur conversation.

« Votre pauvre cousin, Sirius, c'est ça ? C'est horrible ce qui lui est arrivé. Perdre la tête à ce point. »

« Oui, pauvre de lui » répondit Mrs Lestrange d'une voix légère qui me fit frissonner d'angoisse. « Heureusement pour lui, nous avons fait le nécessaire pour qu'il ne puisse plus être un danger pour les autres comme pour lui. Toute cette histoire l'a rendu... fou. » et elle eut un petit rire, comme si elle avait fait une plaisanterie qui l'amusait follement. « Heureusement que nous prenons grand soin de cette usine. C'est le mieux que je puisse faire pour lui, non ? C'est la famille. »

Voyant que les deux femmes jetaient un œil dans ma direction, je fis mine de régler ma machine et reprit mon activité dont la concentration qu'elle exigeait m'empêcha de suivre un autre pan de conversation.

Le soir, alors que Mrs McGonagall venait d'autoriser Ginny à partir avec ses frères à la condition qu'ils ne la ramènent pas à une heure indécente, j'aperçus une silhouette, que je reconnus immédiatement, quitter l'usine par une autre porte. Répondant à une pulsion aussi soudaine qu'incommode, je dis alors :

« Oh ! J'ai oublié de dire quelque chose à Ginny ! Je vous rejoins à la maison pour dîner. »

Et je me précipitais dans la foule, échappant ainsi aux protestations de la vieille dame. Je regrettais mon mensonge presque aussitôt mais la curiosité avait pris le dessus et je suivis, parmi la foule des ouvriers, l'homme qui m'intriguait, rougissant de mon attitude.

Il m'entraîna à l'écart de la ville, non loin de l'église de Dumbledore, dans le cimetière où Ronald prétendait l'avoir vu le dernier soir d'octobre.

Je sentis mon cœur battre plus fort dans ma poitrine tandis que je bravais mes peurs en entrant dans ce lieu de repos éternel de nuit.

Il s'était arrêté près d'une pierre tombale et avait ôté son chapeau. La tête penchée en avant, il donnait l'impression de se recueillir.

« Vous m'espionnez Miss Granger ? » me demanda t-il sans pour autant regarder dans ma direction. « Vous êtes aussi discrète qu'un troupeau de bœufs... »

Je rougis violemment mais me décidai à approcher. Je ne voulais pas qu'il pense que je n'assumais pas ce que je venais de faire. Ce n'était pas dans ma nature de fuir.

En approchant, je pus déchiffrer la pierre devant laquelle il se tenait :

 _Élisabeth Evans, épouse Potter_

 _30 janvier 1833 – 31 octobre 1853_

« Mon Dieu ! » murmurais-je. « Miss Evans a donc fini par épouser Mr Potter... »

J'avais l'impression de parler pour moi mais Mr Rogue me répondit :

« Quel esprit de déduction Miss Granger... »

Je rougis un peu plus et fut heureuse de me dire que la nuit l'empêchait de voir la teinte cramoisie qu'avait pris mon visage.

« J'en conclus que votre hôtesse n'a pas su tenir sa langue. »

Je ne répondis pas à sa remarque. Je continuais de réfléchir à voix basse.

« Elle est morte... »

« Merci Miss Granger, je le sais. » dit-il avec un cynisme dans sa voix qui me fit rougir de colère cette fois.

« Quand vous êtes revenu, elle l'avait déjà épousé n'est-ce pas ? » lui demandais-je. Il était trop tard pour reculer. Je voulais des réponses à mes questions et au diable les règles de la bienséance.

Il ne me répondit pas, aussi je continuais :

« Vous avez du être dévasté... »

« Je n'ai nullement besoin de votre compassion Miss Granger. » me répondit-il froidement.

« Vous deviez vraiment l'aimer pour revenir aussi fidèlement sur sa tombe. » lui dis-je. « Pourquoi n'êtes vous pas parti ? »

Je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'il réponde à ma question et pourtant, avec une sincérité déconcertante, il me dit :

« Parce que je lui ai promis. »

A cette réponse je ne pus m'empêcher d'imaginer Miss Evans – Mrs Potter – demander à cet homme, sur son lit de mort, de rester près d'elle. Une sorte d'élan de romantisme : un vivant veillant sur le repos éternel d'une morte comme il aurait du veiller sur la paix de son âme alors qu'elle était vivante et je ne pu m'empêcher de répondre :

« Les promesses n'engagent que les vivants. »

Il leva les yeux, quittant la pierre pour me dévisager.

« Croyez bien, Miss Granger, que si cette promesse n'avait pas eu d'incidence sur les vivants, je ne l'aurais pas tenue... Si tout cela n'impliquait que moi, j'accepterai son châtiment et je laisserai son fantôme me hanter à sa guise. »

Je me signais la poitrine à la mention du spectre.

« C'était Harry ? » demandais-je alors car, même si j'avais tenté de me persuader que c'était une coïncidence, l'idée n'avait cessé de faire son chemin dans ma tête et les coïncidences étaient troublantes.

« Je vous demande pardon ? » Ses yeux me dévisageaient avec une nouvelle lueur qui m'effraya réellement. J'avais l'impression qu'il essayait de rentrer dans mon esprit pour y déceler ce que je savais de toute cette histoire.

« Le bébé qu'ils ont eu, celui qui fait que vous restez ici, c'était Harry ? »

Ses yeux étincelaient à présent et je sentis la chaire de poule m'envahir d'un coup, comme si je faisais face à un prédateur.

« Taisez-vous Miss Granger. » me dit-il d'un ton qu'il voulait calme mais qui trahissait un profond combat interne.

« Vous ne vouliez pas ce qui est arrivé ce jour-là... N'est-ce pas ? » continuais-je. Mon cœur battait de plus en plus fort à mesure que je déballais mes conclusions, mais j'avais besoin de savoir.

« Auriez-vous un soucis d'audition Miss Granger ?! Je vous ai dit de vous taire ! » Me dit-il d'une voix qui trahissait un agacement croissant. Néanmoins, je continuais.

« Elle ne devait pas mourir. Juste lui ? Lui et le bébé ? »

Il m'interrompit à nouveau :

« Par tous les Saints Miss Granger, allez-vous vous taire ?! » Il commençait à serrer violemment les poings mais j'avais déjà entamé la suite de mes suppositions :

« Et vous, vous auriez pu prendre sa place ! La place qui aurait du vous revenir ! »

« TAISEZ-VOUS ! » hurla t-il et le silence se fit.

Je l'entendais respirer pour retrouver son calme et il desserra les poings.

« Vous avez un aplomb formidable Miss Granger. J'avoue, lorsque vous êtes entrée dans mon bureau pour la première fois, je ne pensais pas me retrouver face à ce genre de soucis. Je ne vous pensais pas fouineuse à ce point, sans doute étiez-vous un peu porté sur les ragots comme le sont les personnes de votre sexe de manière générale, mais de là à vous renseigner sur moi de la sorte et à vous permettre d'écouter aux portes, puis de me suivre. Je crois que si mon esprit n'avait pas été si accaparé par la venue de Mrs Lestrange, je vous aurai remise à votre place depuis longtemps, Miss. Peut-être même vous aurais-je renvoyée dans les rues de Londres où vous auriez gagné votre pain en vendant vos... charmes... ou du moins ce qui fait de vous une femme, à des hommes avant que l'on ne vous retrouve, un beau matin, sur le bord de la tamise. »

Je frissonnais. L'idée qu'il pouvait décider de mon avenir m'avait déjà effleurée mais j'avais pensé que, si il me renvoyait, je pourrais toujours reprendre ma place chez les Malefoy ou ailleurs, je n'aurai jamais envisagé l'hypothèse qu'il venait de formuler.

« Vous ne savez pas vraiment ce que c'est que la détresse et la faim. Ce moment où vous vendriez votre âme au premier qui proposerait de vous donner un bout de pain. » Il murmurait à présent.

Je ne savais pas vraiment s'il s'agissait là d'un avertissement ou d'une confession de sa part.

« Quand on vend son âme au Diable plutôt que de mourir, Miss Granger, le prix de son rachat est énorme. »

« Comment est-ce arrivé ? » lui demandais-je dans un murmure.

« Des ouvriers mécontents, des jalousies attisées. Potter n'a jamais su choisir ses associés correctement et Black n'était pas beaucoup mieux. Il y a eut un incendie. »

« Vous avez essayé de la sauver. » murmurais-je.

Il hocha la tête.

« C'est là que vous lui avez promis de sauver Harry ? »

Il hocha à nouveau la tête et regarda un instant la pierre sur le sol.

« Vous lui avez donné un travail, votre promesse est tenue non ? » lui demandais-je.

« Miss Granger... Faites fonctionner votre cerveau pour une fois. Si Mr Potter est décédé qui hérite de l'usine ? »

« Vous voulez dire que Harry hérite de l'usine ?! » dis-je un peu trop fort.

« Mr Potter est un des propriétaires de l'usine, ou du moins le deviendra t-il à sa majorité, l'autre propriétaire est Sirius Black qui, actuellement, n'est pas en mesure de reprendre sa gestion. » Il eut un sourire mauvais. « C'est donc sa... généreuse cousine, Mrs Lestrange qui s'en charge grâce, notamment, aux conseils de son avocat, Mr Jedusor. »

Je frissonnais en entendant le nom de Jedusor. Tout le monde en parlait avec une telle crainte que je ne pouvais que faire comme eux.

« Qu'est-il arrivé à Sirius Black ? Mrs Lestrange parlait de lui ce matin avec Miss Ombrage. »

« Au point où j'en suis, je peux bien aller plus loin dans les confidences Miss Granger. Mrs Lestrange l'a fait enfermé dans une maison de fous après qu'on l'ait accusé d'avoir tué son associé et sa femme puis le fils de petits bourgeois du coin qui voulait prendre quelques parts de l'usine. Le corps n'a jamais été retrouvé mais Sirius Black riait comme un aliéné quand ils l'ont retrouvé couvert de sang qu'il n'a pas été difficile de faire lien entre la disparition et la mort de Peter Pettigrew et lui. Il n'a évité la potence que parce que son avocat a plaidé la démence. »

« Jésus, Marie... » m'exclamais-je en passant ma main sur la petite croix qui pendait autour de mon cou.

« Vous jurez Miss Granger ? Minerva va finir par croire que j'ai une mauvaise influence sur vous. Je vais vous raccompagner, il n'est pas bon que vous rentriez seule le soir et il me semble que vous ayez froid, vous tremblez... »

Effectivement, je tremblais mais je n'arrivais pas à déterminer si c'était de froid ou de peur de me retrouver licenciée dès le lendemain, même si l'attitude de cet homme était aussi imprévisible qu'une prévision du temps au mois de mars.

Il remit son chapeau et nous nous mîmes en mouvement, silencieusement. J'avais les joues rougies par ce que je venais de faire. Me dresser face à lui et lui dire ce que je pensais avoir deviné me surprenait moi-même.

« Je ne vous renverrai pas Miss Granger. » finit-il par dire. « Mais tout ce qui a été dit cette nuit dans ce cimetière devrait rester entre nous et ne jamais dépasser le seuil de vos lèvres. »

Je hochais la tête tandis que nous nous immobilisâmes devant le seuil de la maison. Il frappa deux coups et on nous ouvrit.

« Minerva, je vous ramène votre brebis égarée. Prenez soin de veillez sur elle, il serait dommage de la perdre. »

Elle le remercia, lui proposa le couvert qu'il déclina, puis il parti, dans la nuit, sans se retourner.

La seule chose à laquelle je pensais à cet instant c'était qu'il n'avait pas démenti mon accusation lorsque je lui avais dit qu'il avait voulu tuer le mari et le bébé pour épouser Élisabeth et je tressaillis à nouveau.


	10. Chapter 10

_**Bonjour à toutes et à tous!**_

 _Comme prévu voici le nouveau chapitre de "Monsieur" et cette fois encore, vous avez la chance de pouvoir profiter de la version corrigée par Tralapapa qui a encore fait un super travail pour vous permettre d'avoir un texte plus agréable à lire, alors à elle un grand MERCI :)_

 _J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira. N'hésitez pas à me laisser une review._

 _Merci beaucoup à celles et ceux qui le font, c'est très gentil!_

 _Je vous donne donc rendez-vous dans deux semaines pour la suite._

 _Bonne lecture et à bientôt!_

* * *

 **CHAPITRE X**

« Mione ? »

Arrachée à mes pensées, je levais les yeux vers mon amie. Elle me regardait avec une lueur de reproches dans les yeux. J'aurai pu lui dire que j'étais fatiguée car il était déjà tard et que les journées de travail étaient longues, j'aurai également pu lui dire que ses préoccupations à propos de son mariage étaient loin de m'intéresser désormais ; mais j'estimais que cela n'aurait été ni gentil, ni charitable et Ginny et ses frères avaient toujours été bons pour moi. Au lieu de ça, je lui répondis :

« Oh pardon Ginny. » En tentant de me concentrer sur ce qu'elle me disait.

Elle me dévisagea et m'adressa un regard interrogateur auquel semblait se mêler un peu d'inquiétude. Quand elle ouvrit la bouche ce ne fut pas pour me répéter ce qu'elle avait du dire quelques temps auparavant mais pour remarquer :

« Tu es étrange en ce moment, je m'inquiète pour toi. Il ne t'a rien fait au moins ? »

Je ne compris pas tout de suite de quoi elle voulu parler, aussi je demandais :

« Pardon ? De quoi parles-tu ? »

« De Mr Rogue ! Tu es étrange depuis qu'il t'a ramené l'autre soir ! » me répondit-elle en s'exclamant soudain. Je sursautais. Il fallait qu'elle baisse d'un ton, nous étions assises sur un matelas dans ma chambre mais Mrs McGonagall dormait non loin et il ne me semblait pas souhaitable de la réveiller pour des discussions de chiffons et de cœurs amourachés.

Ainsi elle croyait que Mr Rogue aurait pu me faire _quelque chose_ ? Cette pensée me fit monter le rouge aux joues et j'espérais que la lumière de la chandelle ne montrerait pas le trouble que cette pensée provoquait en moi à mon amie. Je m'empressais par ailleurs de la rassurer :

« Il ne m'a rien fait. Qu'aurais-tu voulu qu'il me fasse ? Par tous les saints Ginny, qu'es-tu donc allé imaginer ? » lui demandais-je soudain.

« C'est que c'est un personnage bien sinistre. J'aurai eu peur qu'il n'ait tenté de... faire pression sur toi. Et puis, que faisais-tu si tard avec lui ? »

« Il n'est pas sinistre. » répondis-je d'un coup. Ginny me jeta un regard étrange et je rougis à nouveau. « Il me raccompagnait juste chez Mrs McGonagall car j'avais été bien sotte et je m'étais laissé surprendre par la nuit. »

« Les rumeurs vont vite Hermione et les réputations se perdent pour moins que ça. » finit-elle par me dire. Je ne savais pas s'il fallait que je prenne cette phrase comme un avertissement ou une menace.

« Que veux-tu dire ? » lui demandais-je. Quels genres de rumeurs couraient donc sur cette étrange soirée que j'avais passé au cimetière avec cet homme ? Se pouvait-il que certaines personnes aient pensé que j'avais eu des rapports d'une autre nature que de la conversation avec Mr Rogue ?

« Rien... » mentit-elle.

« Ginny... » lui dis-je.

Elle me lança un regard désolée avant d'avouer :

« Ron vous a vu. Il n'a pas arrêté d'en parler à l'atelier. Lavande Brown l'a entendue et elle... elle l'a conforté dans cette idée. Elle a dit que tu devais être sacrément ambitieuse pour accepter de te mettre dans une telle situation. Elle l'a répété aux sœurs Patil.

Je la regardais interdite. Ainsi donc une grosse partie des commères et des compères de l'usine pensait que j'avais vendu ou monnayé mes... charmes – une voix résonna dans ma tête en me disant _où ce qui fait de vous une femme_ provoquant en afflux sanguin dans mes joues – à cet homme. Grand Dieu... je commençais à mieux comprendre les réactions des autres femmes de l'usine et quelques réflexions grivoises d'ouvriers masculins à mon passage ces derniers jours. Jamais je n'aurai pensé que Ronald Weasley puisse se permettre d'émettre de telles hypothèses à mon encontre et de les faire circuler comme ça au millier des autres ouvriers. J'avais travaillé bien assez longtemps chez les Malefoy pour savoir qu'il était facile de ruiner une jeune fille en colportant de genre de ragots.

« Et tu les as cru ? » m'inquiétais-je soudain. Je la dévisageais comme si, en la regardant ainsi, j'aurai eu le pouvoir de pénétrer ses pensées. Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure en se tordant les mains avant de me répondre :

« Oh Mione, je suis désolée. Je... je pensais que peut-être tu aurais pu être jalouse de Harry et moi et qu'il t'aurait proposé quelque chose mieux. Tu sais que ce sont des choses qui arrivent parfois. Mais si tu me jures que ce n'est pas vrai, j'irai de ce pas dire à Ron ce qu'il en est ! Fred lui avait dit qu'il avait tord et qu'il ne devait pas se fier à ses seuls yeux. »

Ainsi Fred, et sans doute George, étaient au courant également ! Y avait-il quelqu'un qui ignorait cette rumeur ? En dehors d'elle bien sûr... Grand Dieu, si elle parvenait aux oreilles de Rogue que penserait-il ? J'essayais de me figurer la scène me je ne voyais qu'un sourire amusé sur le visage du contremaître. Évidemment, il aurait trouvé tout cela amusant. Un homme ne souffrait pas de ce genre de réputation. Une femme par contre... Je fulminais intérieurement contre Ron mais je répondis à mon amie :

« Évidemment que c'est faux Ginny. Je ne tomberai pas aussi bas pour espérer un meilleur poste. »

Elle me sourit, comme si je venais de lui ôter un poids de la poitrine. Bien décidée à ne pas m'éterniser sur le sujet, je décidais de revenir à autre chose :

« Qu'est-ce que tu disais avant tout ça ? »

Ginny me répondit comme si la conversation précédente avait été balayée sans préavis de nos vies :

« Que nous voulions fixer une date pour le mariage avec Harry. » Elle était excitée comme une puce. Tout ce qui touchait à l'organisation de ce jour si spécial donnait l'impression de balayer toutes les basses considérations et préoccupations de la vie.

« Vous en avez arrêté une ? » demandais-je, faisant mine de m'intéresser à tout ça alors que la mention de leur mariage me rappelait la conversation du cimetière. J'avais tenu parole et je n'avais rien révélé à personne mais je me demandais s'il n'aurait pas mieux valu que mon amie sache dans quoi elle s'engageait. Si Harry était bien l'héritier de l'usine, peut-être devrait-il considérer un mariage plus avantageux que celui qu'il consentait avec Ginny. Peut-être était-il déjà promis à la fille d'un autre riche propriétaire ?

« Je voudrais que ce soit le plus tôt possible ! » répondit Ginny en me sortant de mes pensées. Elle avait son expression rêveuse qui ne laissait aucun doute sur l'avenir qu'elle s'imaginait aux côtés de Harry.

« Pourquoi vous presser ? » dis-je soudain. Elle me lança un regard surpris où je pouvais voir une pointe de reproches.

« Si tu avais rencontré l'homme de ta vie Hermione, n'aurais-tu pas l'envie de commencer à vivre avec lui au plus vite ? » se contenta-t-elle de me répondre comme s'il avait s'agit de la plus basique des évidences.

« Si, bien sûr... Je crois... » Bloquée par ma promesse à Mr Rogue, je ne pouvais qu'encourager les desseins de mon amie. Après tout elle avait raison sur ce point, quand on était sûre de ce qu'on voulait, il était idiot d'attendre.

Ma réponse dut lui convenir puisqu'elle reprit :

« Je voudrais attendre le retour du printemps et des beaux jours. Quelques semaines seulement. A peine le temps de faire quelques économies en plus et peut-être pour toi de coudre ta robe »

Elle venait de mettre sur la table un problème auquel je n'avais pas encore songé : qu'allais-je bien pouvoir porter ce jour là ?

« Tu devrais profiter du congé dominical pour demander à Mrs McGonagall de t'aider Mione. » me dit-elle avec gentillesse.

Je hochais la tête, me promettant que le prochain après-midi du dimanche serai consacré à la couture en compagnie de mon hôtesse. Cette pensée me réjouit. A ce moment, et pour la première fois dans ma vie, j'avais besoin de me confier à quelqu'un de plus âgé que moi. Quelqu'un qui aurait pu être ma mère en quelque sorte. Ginny me ramena à nouveau à la conversation en me demandant :

« Tu as vu Mr Jedusor ? »

Je tressaillis malgré moi à l'évocation de ce nom et je crus d'abord que la fatigue me faisait entendre des mots à la place d'autres.

« Pardon ? » me permis-je de demander.

« Il est arrivé hier Hermione ! » me reprocha t-elle. « Tu n'as pas fait attention ? Il est passé quelques instants dans les ateliers. »

Je l'ignorais totalement. Ces derniers temps je n'avais pas levé la tête de ma machine à coudre, répétant inlassablement les mêmes gestes, perdue dans mes pensées qui me ramenaient à la soirée que j'avais passé en compagnie de Mr Rogue dans le cimetière, devant la tombe de la femme qu'il avait aimé et perdu. Il m'avait semblé si... étrange. Il m'avait fait des remarques que n'importe qui aurait pu juger déplacées mais il avait aussi remarqué mes tremblements et s'était montré prévenant en me raccompagnant. Rien ne l'y avait forcé. Il ne m'avait pas renvoyée non plus. Il avait agit avec moi avec une sympathie qui me dépassait. Ainsi donc, perdue dans mes pensées, j'avais raté l'arrivée de Mr Jedusor dans l'usine.

« Comment est-il ? » demandais-je.

« Très bel homme. » me répondit-elle. « Il est brun, grand, plutôt fin, très chic. Il porte une bague au médium gauche avec une perle verte très imposante, mais c'est sa seule excentricité, pour le reste, il est très sobre. »

Je hochais la tête, tentant de m'imaginer le personnage mais la description que m'en faisait Ginny était bien trop succincte pour que je puisse vraiment l'apercevoir aussi je décidais de m'intéresser à autre chose :

« Que faisait-il dans les ateliers ? »

C'était étrange qu'un avocat se balade dans les entrailles de l'usine. Ce genre d'endroits n'étaient réservés qu'à la masse grouillante des ouvriers et des contremaîtres, nullement aux riches actionnaires et à leurs juristes.

« Je ne sais pas. Je pense qu'il visitait. Il était avec la femme que nous avons vue avec Mr Rogue, Miss Ombrage. »

Cette dernière phrase fit retentir en moi comme une alarme. Je n'avais aucune sympathie pour cette Miss – car c'est ainsi qu'elle avait demandé à Mr Rogue de l'appeler – et le fait qu'elle se promène avec un homme que le contremaître n'appréciait pas le moins du monde m'inquiétait.

« Tu as sans doute raison. » dis-je tout de même.

Ginny me quitta peu après pour aller dormir. J'essayais d'en faire autant mais les soucis qui hantaient mon esprit semblaient ne pas vouloir me quitter.

Le dimanche qui suivit, comme promis à Ginny, je le passais avec Mrs McGonagall prétextant de devoir me faire aider pour coudre la robe avec le tissu qu'elle m'avait offert pour la fête de Noël.

« Mrs McGonagall... » commençais-je.

« Que voulez-vous encore savoir ma chère ? Il me semble que vous avez eut une conversation assez intéressante avec Monsieur. » me demanda-t-elle d'un ton qui me fit rougir. Ainsi il lui en avait parlé.

« Effectivement, j'ai pu éclaircir... certains points. Cependant, ne vous méprenez pas, il ne s'est rien passé de ce qui se murmure dans les couloirs de l'usine ! » dis-je en espérant qu'elle me croirait moi plutôt que bruits du couloir.

« Je vous crois Miss Granger. Vous ne me semblez pas être ce genre de filles et Monsieur n'est certainement pas ce genre d'hommes quoi qu'il puisse vous laisser en penser par ses mots ou ses attitudes. » Elle s'arrêta quelques secondes, remontant ses lunettes sur son nez et me fixa :

« Que vouliez-vous donc savoir ? »

Je m'aperçus que j'avais la bouche ouverte – _comme un poisson hors de l'eau_ – lorsqu'elle me questionna et je dus la refermer à plusieurs reprises pour revenir à mon idée.

« J'aurai voulu savoir ce que venait faire Mr Jedusor dans cette histoire. »

« Miss Granger... ce que je vais vous raconter sur Mr Jedusor, je le tiens de Monsieur en personne et je ne puis attester de la véracité de l'histoire. »

« Dites moi ce que vous en savez s'il vous plaît, j'essaierai de faire la part des choses. »

« Très bien, mais je dois prendre l'histoire depuis le début... Mr Jedusor est un de ces enfants qui naissent d'unions éphémères. Sans doute sa mère aimait elle trop un jeune homme et le pauvre garçon a été le fruit de leur amour charnel. Mais d'une union non déclarée que pouvait-il advenir de la mère et du fils ? La jeune fille a été chassée par sa famille sans doute puisque le jeune garçon est né dans une maison de Dieu. Elle a juste eut le temps de le baptiser de dire qui était son père avant de disparaître. »

« Vous voulez dire qu'elle a succombé ? »

« Je ne sais pas Miss Granger, je ne vous répète que ce que Monsieur m'a dit il y a de cela presque dix-sept années. Et je ne crois pas que le destin de sa pauvre mère ait une quelconque importance pour la suite. Le jeune Thomas a été élevé par quelques membres du clergé. C'était un garçon brillant et ils lui ont donné l'opportunité de continuer à faire des études. Il est donc devenu avocat. Pourquoi ? Je ne sais pas. Je pense qu'il voulait prouver aux autres qu'il pouvait réussir. C'est à Londres qu'il a commencé à exercer auprès de certaines familles fortunées, d'abord dans des transactions immobilières puis dans leurs petites affaires. Il a su se faire apprécier de la plupart des fortunes de la ville, parfois il se mettait au service de quelque vieille veuve en promettant de gérer l'argent de feu leurs époux contre des commissions plus que confortables mais jamais suffisamment pour que Mr Jedusor puisse faire partie de la sphère sociale dont il rêvait. Il a rencontré, au détour d'un achat les Malefoy, vos anciens employeurs, et la sœur de Mrs Malefoy : Bellatrix Lestrange, une femme tout juste mariée à un homme au service de la couronne. D'après ce que Monsieur m'a dit, Mrs Lestrange a tout de suite apprécié cet avocat raffiné. Il avait une dizaine d'années de plus qu'elle. Il s'intéressait à elle alors que son mari courrait les campagnes militaires. Très vite il lui est devenu indispensable. D'autant plus que Mr Jedusor plaisait beaucoup à Mr Malefoy et à son épouse qui venaient de se lancer dans l'industrie dans la périphérie de Londres. Il était de bons conseils... »

Elle interrompit son récit puis reprit :

« Je crois vous avoir dit que personne n'a jamais vraiment su ce que Monsieur a fait durant son absence. Effectivement, nous l'ignorions alors, mais il m'a raconté, un jour qu'il en avait éprouvé le besoin, qu'il avait atterri à Londres, sans le sou, et il a vécu quelques temps dans les rues sans savoir que faire avant que Mr Jedusor ne le trouve. J'avoue ne pas savoir ce qu'il a pu trouver à cet adolescent qu'était Monsieur, mais toujours est-il qu'il l'a pris sous son aile et qu'il l'a fait entrer chez les Malefoy. Pendant un temps Monsieur a vécu avec lui. Cet homme partageait son toit et son couvert et prenait le temps d'écouter son histoire. Je crois que c'est là qu'il a compris que les deux usines étaient liées, peut-être même avant qui sait ? Peut-être n'a t-il ramassé le garçon que parce qu'il lui a dit d'où il venait ?... Un jour il a parlé d'un projet qui pourrait lier les deux usines entre elles mais il fallait pour cela que Messieurs Potter et Black donnent un accord, or ils se débattaient déjà avec un petit bourgeois local, Pettigrew je crois, et cela compromettait les chances d'alliance. Alors il est venu avec Mrs Lestrange et Monsieur et tout s'est enchaîné. »

Elle étouffa un sanglot avant de poursuivre :

« Les affaires étaient mauvaises, l'usine tournait au ralenti et à salaire réduit. Les ouvriers commençaient à se laisser gagner par l'esprit de contestations qui traversaient nos contrées à l'époque. Ils ont commencé à saboter les machines. Je crois que Mr Jedusor n'y était pas étranger et qu'il se servait de son influence sur Monsieur pour mobiliser les ouvriers indirectement. Et puis il y a eu le drame. L'incendie. Mr Jedusor a tenté d'en finir avec l'enfant mais il ne l'a pas trouvé et il s'est retrouvé prisonnier des flammes. »

« Mais il n'est pas mort ! » m'exclamais-je en entendant cette partie.

« Non, il n'est pas mort... Mais à quel prix ? » me dit-elle.

« Que voulez-vous dire ? » lui demandais-je.

« L'avez-vous vu Miss Granger ? » me répondit-elle.

« Non. » J'avouais ne jamais avoir l'occasion de voir l'homme dont tout le monde parlait avec tant de peur.

« Mr Jedusor est gravement brûlé sur une partie du corps et il se déplace avec difficulté. Il semble, mais je ne puis vous l'affirmer car il s'agit de rumeurs, qu'il ait passé quelques années à tenter des traitements pour retrouver cette mobilité qu'il a actuellement. A dire vrai Miss Granger, j'avais espéré qu'il soit mort emporté dans les flammes. Dieu me pardonne. »

« Sainte Vierge ! » M'exclamais-je en me signant. « Mais pourquoi est-il revenu ? »

« Pour l'usine Miss Granger. Il n'abandonnera pas une idée qui lui a coûté autant de choses. »

« Mais elle appartient à Harry ! » m'exclamais-je avant de me rendre compte que je ne devais pas le dire.

« Cela doit rester secret Miss Granger. Des Potter, dans l'usine, il y en a des tas. Votre ami doit rester un anonyme dans cette foule jusqu'en Juillet. Espérons que, d'ici là, ils soient bien occupés avec Sirius Black car il est toujours le propriétaire, même fou... »

Je ne pus rien ajouter. Je commençais vraiment à trouver que Monsieur avait raison lorsqu'il nous avait dit que _nous regretterions bientôt de ne pas mendier notre pain à Londres plutôt que d'être ici_...


	11. Chapter 11

**_Bonjour à toutes et à tous chers lecteurs!_**

 _Oui, je suis impardonnable. Je le sais. J'ai une semaine de retard sur cette publication mais j'ai surtout eu une semaine assez chargée et pas de temps (d'ailleurs aucune de mes deux fanfictions en cours n'a eu de publications mercredi)._

 _J'espère_ _que vous m'excuserez._

 _Du coup, voilà le Chapitre XI de "Monsieur", relu et corrigé, comme d'habitude, par Tralapapa (Merci à elle!)._

 _Comme toujours un grand MERCI à celles et ceux qui lisent, s'abonnent, et commentent cette fanfic! Je ne pensais pas qu'elle plairai à ce point, c'est une belle surprise._

 _J'espère que cette suite vous plaira et j'espère tenir les délais pour le prochain chapitre._

 _Bonne lecture et à bientôt._

* * *

 **CHAPITRE XI**

Je supposais que Ginny avait expliqué à son frère qu'il se faisait des idées sur la nature de mes relations avec Mr Rogue. Ronald m'évitait soigneusement depuis plusieurs jours au point que, quand vint le dimanche, il ne su plus vraiment où se mettre lorsque Ginny me fit signe de me joindre à eux après l'Office.

« Allez Ron, il est temps de présenter tes excuses à la demoiselle. » lui dit Fred.

Le cadet lui jeta un regard sombre avant de quitter la table.

« Laisse le bouder dans son coin Hermione. Quand l'orgueil est touché, il faut parfois du temps pour admettre ses erreurs. » tenta de me rassurer Ginny en posant sa main sur mon bras, m'entraînant près de ses frères et de Harry. Ce dernier semblait embêté par la fuite de son ami mais il n'osa pas le rejoindre tout de suite, lui préférant sans doute la compagnie de sa sœur.

« Ou quand on est un réel idiot. » suggéra George.

« Arrête George. » le sermonna la cadette.

« Quoi ? Il a tout à fait raison. Ce n'est pas parce qu'il est jaloux qu'il a le droit de se venger comme il l'a fait. » Lui répondit Fred.

« Jaloux ? » je m'exclamais, surprise.

« Aurais-je dit 'jaloux' ? » reprit Fred, visiblement gêné.

« Non, elle a mal entendu. » lui répondit George en tentant, par une de leurs pirouettes, de me faire croire à un défaut d'audition.

« Si tu as bien dit 'jaloux'. J'en mettrais ma main au feu. » lui dis-je en tentant de regarder Fred dans les yeux. Il semblait fuir mon regard.

Ce fut Harry qui soupira, comme si tout cela l'agaçait beaucoup.

« Allez Fred, lâche le morceau, au point où tu t'es laissé aller... » Harry tourna son regard vers moi. Les trois autres se regardaient entre eux, visiblement gênés par la tournure que prenaient les événements.

« Qu'est-ce que vous me cachez ? » osais-je finalement demander.

« Ron avait espéré que tu t'intéresses à lui. » lança Harry qui semblait trouver que les cachotteries avaient assez durées.

« Pardon ? » Je cru avoir mal entendu.

« Oui... » soupira Georges « Tu as bien entendu. Il a mis du temps à nous l'avouer mais... »

« Il parle en dormant. » compléta Fred. « C'est très énervant pour avoir une nuit reposante... »

« Mais très utile pour avoir des informations. » dit George

« Et pas du tout un problème pour une vie de couple épanouie. » finit par ajouter l'autre jumeau comme si il venait de se rendre compte que cela ne vendait pas bien la cause de Ronald.

« Je ne comprends pas... Comment ? » demandais-je. J'avais l'impression de ne pas parvenir à comprendre l'information.

« Il semble que voir Harry se déclarer à notre cadette lui ai donné des idées. Et tu lui plais. » fit George avec un sérieux dont je ne le croyais pas capable.

« Et ça lui donne le droit de me faire passer pour une fille de peu de vertu auprès des autres ? » demandais-je d'un coup. La rancœur que je lui tenais pour cet épisode ne s'estompait pas ; même avec l'annonce des sentiments qu'il nourrissait pour moi.

« L'idée que tu puisses être avec un autre devait lui paraître insupportable. Sincèrement, c'est très idiot comme attitude Hermione, et nous ne le défendons pas. Mais maintenant tu as les cartes en main pour juger tout ça. »

Je me mordis la lèvre inférieure. Les révélations que venaient de me faire le groupe sur les sentiments qu'avait Ronald pour moi me mettaient mal à l'aise. Je ne l'avais jamais vu comme autrement que le frère de Ginny. Si je n'avais, jusque là, nullement était indisposée par sa compagnie, mais je n'avais pas non plus eu l'impression qu'il m'ait plu plus que ça. Et, après ce qu'il avait osé répandre sur mon compte au sein de l'usine, je ne me sentais nullement d'humeur à lui manifester d'autres sentiments que du mépris.

Personne ne revint sur le sujet par la suite. La conversation avait repris entre mes camarades sur d'autres sujets et je tentais d'y prêter plus attention pour ne pas réfléchir à ce qui venait de se passer.

« … parlent de réduire les salaires. » bougonna Harry.

« Mais pourquoi ? » demanda mon amie. Je constatais que la main de Harry était posée sur celle de Ginny et qu'il la serrait avec une tendresse étrange.

« Parce que les matières premières coûtent chères soit disant. » continua le garçon. « Je crois que Rogue est en train de vouloir montrer qu'il est plus qualifié que ce Jeduhasard pour diriger. Il tremble pour sa place. »

« C'est Jedusor. » le corrigeais-je mécaniquement.

« Oui, c'est ça. Ce Jedusor a l'air de mettre son nez dans pas mal de choses ici. Il paraît qu'il cherche à faire signer une cessation de propriété à Sirius Black ou un truc du genre. C'est Lee Jordan, un des gars qui bossent aux machines qui m'a dit ça. Il l'aurait entendu discuter avec cette bonne femme, Ombrage. »

« Sirius Black ? » Ce nom fit remonter à ma mémoire la conversation que j'avais eu avec mon hôtesse. « Mais il est fou. »

« C'est ce qu'on dit. » me confirma Harry. « Je ne pense pas qu'ils puissent, légalement du moins, lui faire signer un papier si il n'a pas toute sa tête. »

« Mais ils pourraient le faire sortir. » demanda Ginny.

« La seule façon de sortir de ces endroits c'est les pieds devants. » dit George.

Tous nos regards se braquèrent sur lui.

« J'ai entendu dire que les gens finissaient par se faire du mal à eux mêmes et certaines méthodes ne sont pas là pour les aider. »

« Vous ne pensez pas qu'il pourrait juste parler de le faire disparaître définitivement ? » demanda Ginny.

Nous la regardâmes sans rien dire.

« Hé bien ! Ce sont des têtes bien tristes pour le jour du Seigneur. Vous n'avez donc aucune raison de vous réjouir ? » C'était Albus Dumbledore qui s'adressait à nous.

« Nous réjouir ? » dit George au prêcheur. « On parle de réduire les salaires à l'usine. »

« C'est ce Rogue... » continua Harry « Il tente de se faire bien voir par la patronne. »

« Monsieur Rogue, Harry. » le corrigea machinalement l'homme de Foi. « D'où tenez-vous ces informations ? »

« Ce sont des bruits qui courent dans l'usine. » répondit Fred.

« Donc si les bruits courent, leurs propos sont véridiques. » constata t-il. « N'avez-vous rien appris récemment à ce sujet ? »

Les trois garçons baissèrent la tête.

« D'aussi loin que je me souvienne, Monsieur Jedusor a toujours été très doué pour faire courir des bruits. » dit le vieillard.

J'osais reprendre la parole. « Vous le connaissez ? Je veux dire, depuis longtemps ? »

Il me regarda par dessus les verres de ses lunettes :

« Oui Miss Granger, je connais effectivement Thomas Jedusor depuis bien longtemps. J'ai fait parti de ceux qui l'ont éduqué et qui ont façonné, sans doute malgré eux, ce qu'il est devenu. »

« Pourquoi en parlez-vous de cette manière ? Il m'a paru être plutôt gentleman. » constata Ginny.

Le vieil homme se tourna vers elle sans perdre son sourire.

« Oh Tom est très gentleman. D'ailleurs c'est un point de son éducation que nous avons réussi. Il est parfaitement charmant en société. »

« Il est même bien mieux éduqué que Rogue. » grinça Harry.

« Monsieur Rogue. » le corrigea l'homme d'Église. « n'a pas reçu la même éducation. »

« ça se voit. » répondit Harry.

« Et la tienne d'éducation ?! » finis-je par dire à Harry en me levant. « Tu es irréprochable ? Ça ne t'a pas gêné de laisser Ronald répandre des rumeurs sur moi sans chercher à l'en dissuader. »

« Je ne vois pas le rapport Her... »

Je lui coupais la parole :

« Je constate surtout que tu ne vois pas grand chose d'autre que ta petite personne Harry. Il serait peut-être temps que tu arrêtes de juger les gens sur les apparences. »

Mon regard fit le tour de la table autour de laquelle plus personne n'osait parler puis je finis par dire :

« Je vais rentrer. Au revoir. »

En me dirigeant vers la porte j'entendis encore : « Quelle mouche la pique ? » « Dès qu'on parle de Rogue elle prend la mouche. »

Cette dernière réflexion, sans doute prononcée en pensant que j'étais hors de portée de voix, me fit me retourner et je m'entendis dire un peu trop fortement pour rester dans ce qui aurait été la bienséance : « C'est MONSIEUR ! » avant de pivoter à nouveau.

L'air extérieur me fit l'effet d'une gifle. Il était glacial. Intérieurement pourtant j'en fus reconnaissante. J'avais besoin de me calmer et rien ne semblait plus efficace que le froid pour apaiser une colère sourde comme celle qui bouillonnait dans mes veines depuis un moment.

J'avais dit à mes camarades que je rentrais mais je n'en éprouvais pas l'envie. Retourner à la maison c'était retrouver l'usine mais je ne voulais pas retourner dans la salle paroissiale.

Inconsciemment, je pris la direction du cimetière et je circulais entre les pierres tombales gravées à différents noms.

Je ne su combien de temps j'avais passé à errer entre les morts lorsqu'une voix, que je reconnus immédiatement, interrompit le cours de mes pensées :

« A force de venir ici, vous finissez par ressembler à ses résidents. »

« Je vous demande pardon ? »

Je me retournais pour faire face à Mr Rogue.

« Vous avez une tête de déterrée Miss Granger. » me répondit-il.

La remarque me fit sourire malgré moi et je le vis lever un sourcil, vraisemblablement un peu surpris. Comment aurait-il pu comprendre que lui aussi donnait l'impression d'être plus soucieux et fatigué que d'habitude. Peut-être que le cimetière nous contaminait tous deux.

« Vous êtes venue la voir ? » demandais-je. Cette fidélité à un amour adolescent m'interpellait.

Il me répondit :

« Si par 'la' vous entendez la même femme que la dernière fois, non. Cependant c'est une autre que je suis venu voir. »

A la mention d'une autre femme, je sentis mon cœur se pincer. C'était idiot. Pourquoi cela provoquait en moi cette sorte de jalousie que je n'avais que rarement expérimentée – d'autant plus pour des morts. J'osais néanmoins continuer :

« Un autre amour secret ? »

Il me regarda avec un sérieux déconcertant. Je savais que ma question allait trop loin mais la fatigue et la lassitude l'emportait sur la raison.

Il me répondit à nouveau :

« Si tant est que l'Amour d'un fils pour sa mère puisse être secret. »

Sa mère ! Cette autre femme qu'il était venu voir était sa mère. Mon cœur se relâcha.

« Elle repose ici ? »

« Faites fonctionner votre cerveau Miss Granger. Si je suis venu la voir c'est donc qu'elle est ici. »

Je rougis. Il avait cette capacité à reprendre des lieux communs pour mettre en avant leurs stupidités qui me désarmait à chaque fois.

« Je ne pensais pas qu'elle était là. » lui répondis-je tandis que nous avancions au milieu des sépultures vers quelques pierres plus anciennes et plus éloignées de l'Église. Il me jeta un bref regard qui n'avait pas besoin de mots pour me faire comprendre ce qu'il pensait de moi. Je rougis.

« Miss Granger, » finit-il par dire. « Pensez-vous vraiment que j'eusse pu donner à ma mère une sépulture dans les bois ? Ça c'est le sort qu'on réserve aux hommes qui se comportent mal. Mon père par exemple. »

Il eut un sourire mauvais en évoquant le père dont m'avait parlé Mrs McGonagall.

« A lui, je n'offrirai aucune sépulture, ou aucun lieu de repos éternel dans un espace sacré comme celui-ci. Son âme mérite d'être damnée. » Il s'arrêta de parler quelques instants en parcourant les noms gravés sur les pierres. Il se pencha vers l'une d'elle et dégagea la mousse avec une tendresse et une précaution dont je ne l'aurai pas cru capable. « Si Dieu existe, Miss Granger, elle mérite de pouvoir reposer éternellement loin de cet homme dont personne n'a pu la protéger ici-bas. »

Il s'écarta de la tombe après quelques instants et il reprit le chemin par lequel nous étions arrivés.

« Désespérant n'est-ce pas ? » me dit-il.

« Pardon ? » répondis-je, ne comprenant pas ce quoi il voulait parler.

« Cette rumeur sur vous qui circule dans les couloirs. »

Je rougis.

« Je n'y ai pas prêté attention. » mentis-je.

« Vraiment ? » me répondit-il avec une fausse surprise dans la voix. « Tant mieux alors. Mr Weasley nous observe depuis un moment et je ne doute pas qu'il n'apprécie pas de vous voir à nouveau avec moi. Qui sait ? Peut-être auriez-vous envie de me proposez vos services pour combler ma solitude. »

Je ne pensais pas pouvoir atteindre ce niveau de gêne.

« Il ne vous aime pas. »

Il ne parut ni surpris, ni affecté par cet aveux ; semblant même trouver cela amusant :

« Comme tous les ouvriers qui travaillent ici et qui aiment à mordre la main qui les nourrit. La vie est ainsi faite Miss Granger. Je survivrai à cela. »

Il avait prononcé sa dernière phrase de manière tellement différente des précédentes que je ne pu m'empêcher de penser qu'elle ne concernait pas seulement les sentiments de Ronald à son égard, mais qu'il lui donnait sans doute une toute autre portée que je ne pouvais saisir.

« Vous pouvez trouver mieux. » finit-il par dire.

Surprise par ce changement de conversation, je ne pu que demander : « Mieux que ? »

« Que ce Weasley, Miss Granger. » me répondit-il sans me regarder en remettant son chapeau en place.

« Comment savez-vous... ? Comment pouvez-vous dire ça ? »

« Un homme qui s'amuse à salir votre réputation par jalousie fait rarement un bon mari. Et j'ai peine à croire qu'il soit un bon amant. »

« Ron est très... » je cherchais mes mots mais ma colère envers le frère de Ginny m'empêchait de trouver quelque chose qui aurait pu convenir.

Il me regarda avec un rictus moqueur sur les lèvres. Ses yeux noirs brillaient intensément.

« … travailleur. » finis-je par dire.

« Si c'est ce qui vous intéresse chez un homme, je suis au regret de vous dire qu'il est bien moins efficace que beaucoup d'autres. »

« Je ne vois pas en quoi cela vous regarde. » m'entendis-je lui répondre malgré moi. « Maintenant, si vous voulez bien m'excuser, je pense qu'il est temps pour moi de rentrer. Au revoir Monsieur. »

Je le saluais brièvement et parti la tête haute, essayant d'éviter de croiser son regard mais sachant très bien que ses yeux étaient braqués sur mon dos et ne me quitteraient qu'une fois que je serai hors du champ de sa vision.

Sur le chemin qui me ramenait à la maison où j'habitais, je tentais de repenser à cette journée. Je n'avais pas envisagé quelques heures plus tôt que je discuterai bon parti à épouser avec le contremaître de l'usine où je travaillais. Ni que celui-ci rabaisserait Ron de cette manière. Qu'est-ce que cela pouvait bien lui faire que le frère de Ginny ait des sentiments à mon égard ou qu'il me fasse la cour ? Après tout, la décision m'appartenait de choisir l'homme que je voudrai.

Ce soir-là, alors que je m'apprêtais à me coucher, Ginny entra dans ma chambre et me demanda :

« Qu'est-ce que tu nous caches Hermione ? »


	12. Chapter 12

_**Bonjour chères lectrices et chers lecteurs!**_

 _Vous n'y croyais plus et pourtant si, c'est bien la mise à jour de "Monsieur" (Hourra!). Et un jeudi en plus!_

 _Et en plus, une fois n'est pas coutume, elle est revue et corrigée par Tralapapa que je remercie encore beaucoup pour tous les efforts qu'elle fait à relire et retravailler ma prose._

 _Tant que l'on est dans les remerciements, je tenais également à dire que je suis très touchée par le nombre de personnes qui suit et commente cette fanfic. Vraiment, à tous Merci._

 _En espérant pouvoir vous proposer une suite plus rapidement, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture!_

 _A bientôt._

* * *

 **CHAPITRE XII**

La porte de la petite masure se referma derrière nous et nous comprîmes que nous étions pris au piège. Un rire de dément résonna alors entre les murs de pierres de la vieille bâtisse. Un rire qui n'avait plus grand chose d'humain et qui me glaça le sang. Sirius Black nous avait piégés.

Dans ma tête je tentais de remettre de l'ordre dans les événements qui avaient précédés cette situation.

Quand j'étais revenue du cimetière, Ginny était venue me voir dans ma chambre et j'avais expliqué quelques lignes de ce qui se passait à l'usine. Évidemment je n'avais pas révélé le secret. J'avais juste évoqué le fait que Mrs Lestrange, Mr Jedusor, et Miss Ombrage cherchaient quelque chose dans l'usine et que cela pouvait avoir un rapport avec son fiancé. Elle n'avait pas donné l'air de m'avoir vraiment cru mais elle n'avait pas insisté.

Les semaines qui avaient suivies, nous avions appris que Sirius Black, l'homme dont on disait qu'il aurait pu revendiquer la propriété de l'usine, s'était sauvé de l'asile de fou dans lequel il avait passé les dernières années. L'histoire était floue, les évasions étaient impossibles en temps normal ! Les fous étaient prisonniers des murs, mais surtout de leur tête. Mais lui, il s'était enfui.

Dumbledore avait tenté de nous tenir éloigner des battues mises en place pour retrouver le fugitif ce dimanche là mais Harry avait insisté pour y participer comme Ronald, Fred et George. Ginny et moi avions suivi avec de quoi manger. Les jumeaux avaient été affectés sur un autre tronçon de recherche.

Et puis nous nous étions enfoncés dans la forêt jusqu'à ce que, d'un coup Ronald se mette à crier et soit emporté dans le sous-bois. Sans réfléchir nous nous étions lancés à sa poursuite et nous avions trouvé cette maisonnette dans un semblant de clairière où la nature reprenait ses droits.

Nous étions entrés et.. la porte s'était refermée. Désormais, nous étions prisonniers d'un fou évadé d'un asile.

Devant nous se tenait Sirius Black. Il avait le visage décharné et maigre comme quelqu'un qui n'avait pas eu souvent l'occasion de faire un bon repas ces derniers temps. Il portait des sortes de pyjamas qu'on donnait aux fous mais ils étaient déchirés sans doute à force de passer dans les bois. Ses yeux étaient remplis d'une lueur qui confinait à la folie et il riait.

« C'est Sirius Black, Harry ! » dit Ronald qui se tenait recroquevillé contre le mur du fond.

L'homme rit plus fort en entendant le frère de Ginny décliner son identité. Harry se plaça devant Ginny et moi et il fit face au fou.

« Que voulez-vous ? » demanda Harry, d'une voix qu'il essayait de tenir assurée.

« C'est fou ce que tu lui ressembles Harry. » répondit l'homme.

« De quoi parlez-vous ? » continua notre ami.

Parler c'était sa manière de gagner du temps pour trouver un plan car la seule sortie se trouvait derrière Sirius Black. Mon coeur battait la chamade tandis que je parcourais la pièce des yeux.

« A ton père voyons Harry, à ton père. » reprit l'autre individu.

« Vous connaissiez mon père ? » l'interrogea t-il. Au son que prit la voix de Harry, je sus que Sirius Black avait trouvé une corde sensible sur laquelle il pourrait tirer. Le fiancé de Ginny n'avait aucune idée de l'identité de ses parents alors que Black savait tout. Ou du moins il l'avait su avant que la folie ne l'atteigne.

« Oui ! » s'exclama l'homme. « Oui, j'ai bien connu ton père Harry et ta mère aussi ! » Un sourire effrayant de sincérité déformait ses traits.

« Harry ne l'écoute pas ! Il est fou ! » lui rappela Ronald du fond de la pièce où il se tenait toujours.

Black eut un sursaut et il dévisagea le frère de Ginny comme si il venait de se rappeler de son existence. Il amorça un mouvement dans sa direction et nous reculâmes vers notre ami d'un même mouvement.

Ce fut à cet instant qu'arriva Monsieur. Il avait poussé la porte muni d'un des revolvers très en vogue ces dernières années et il le pointa sur l'homme devant nous qui se retourna surpris vers le contremaître.

« Black... » dit-il d'une voix qui ressemblait à un murmure.

« Severus. » répondit l'autre après l'avoir dévisagé comme s'il ne croyait pas qu'il se trouvait vraiment en face du même garçon qu'il avait un jour persécuté avec son meilleur ami. « Comment as-tu su que j'étais là ? » finit-il par l'interroger.

« Cela m'a paru évident. Où serais-tu allé ? Ce taudis c'était votre lieu de prédilection. Si tu revenais, il me paraissait convenu que tu irais ici. »

Il y avait quelque chose de triomphant dans le regard de notre contremaître alors qu'il s'adressait à l'autre homme. Comme si il n'arrivait pas à cacher le plaisir que lui procurait sa découverte.

« Quand j'ai vu que le groupe qu'on avait envoyé par ici ne revenait pas. Difficile de ne pas déduire la suite. »

« Tu as toujours été intelligent pour un gosse de ferme. » répondit Sirius Black. « Je vois que tu sembles avoir eu une promotion sociale. »

Le contraste entre le costume impeccable de Monsieur, et le pyjama déchiré de Sirius Black était saisissant.

« Ta chère cousine avait besoin de quelqu'un pour diriger les ouvriers, Black. » lui dit le contremaître avec un rictus.

« Bravo. Tu t'es bien vengé de nous. » le félicita l'évadé.

Mr Rogue ne répondit pas. Ses yeux regardaient l'autre homme avec une lueur démente que je ne lui avais jamais vu, tant il semblait être maître de lui en toutes circonstances. J'en étais effrayée.

Je ne fus pas la seule à le remarquer puisque l'autre homme finit par dire d'un ton qui laissait entendre qu'il n'était pas rassuré non plus :

« Tu es fou. »

Cette phrase eut pour effet de faire s'afficher un petit sourire au coin des lèvres de notre contremaître.

« C'est moi qui suis fou, Black ? Je n'ai pas passé mes dernières années dans un asile pour avoir tué un petit bourgeois. Non pas que l'envie m'eut ait manqué. »

Le visage de l'autre homme sembla se contracter soudain à l'évocation du troisième individu. Il sembla comprendre quelque chose et tenta soudain de s'expliquer sans plus vraiment de logique :

« C'est Peter qui a allumé le feu Severus. Ce n'est pas moi. »

« Ce n'est pas ce que les journaux ont dit. » lui répondit le contremaître mais je pensais qu'il ne doutait pas de la vérité.

« Ils ont menti. » répliqua Sirius Black, tendu.

« Tu n'étais pas là Black. Tu n'étais pas là quand ton meilleur ami est mort. Tu n'étais pas là quand elle est morte. Tu n'étais pas là pour sauver qui que ce soit. Où étais-tu ?! » s'énerva t-il.

Les yeux de Mr Rogue brillaient d'une lueur effrayante. On pouvait y déceler de la colère et d'autres sentiments de même intensité qu'on aurait sans doute pu rapprocher de la Passion tant ils étaient intenses.

« Je les vengerai ! » répliqua Sirius Black aux yeux duquel on voyait perler des larmes. Je n'arrivais pas à savoir si il s'agissait de tristesse ou de colère.

Le contremaître eut un nouveau rictus et déclara :

« Il y a bien une chose sur laquelle ta chère cousine à raison, tu es fou. »

L'autre répondit d'un ton calme, presque doux :

« Ne me parle pas de folie. »

Et puis il y eut un silence. Les deux hommes se faisaient face. Mr Rogue pointait toujours l'arme sur l'autre homme et ils ne se quittaient pas des yeux. Harry était comme fasciné par leur échange, mais Ginny s'était détournée d'eux pour s'agenouiller près de son frère.

« J'ai toujours rêvé d'être celui qui te retrouverai. » murmura Mr Rogue. Il donnait l'impression d'être devenu complètement dément mais parlait toujours d'une voix calme. « Imagine. Je règle le principal souci de ta cousine d'une seule balle. »

« Tu ne le feras pas. » essaya de le raisonner l'autre homme.

« Donne moi une bonne raison Black, une seule, et je te jure que le ferai. » lui répondit Mr Rogue sans doute pour que celui qui se tenait en face de lui arrête de douter.

Ce fut moi qui repris la parole :

« Vous n'êtes pas un assassin ! »

Je ne pouvais pas croire qu'il le ferait. Non, c'était impensable. Il était plein de défauts mais jamais il n'ôterai la vie à un autre homme, juste pour le plaisir.

« Taisez-vous Miss Granger ! Je vous croyez assez intelligente pour ne pas aller vous mettre dans ce genre de situation. Mais je ne tirerai sur cet homme que s'il se montre agressif si cela peut vous rassurer. Nous le livrerons à sa cousine et à Mr Jedusor. Je suis sûr que tous les deux seront ravis de le revoir. »

Black pâlit à la mention du nom de Jedusor. Je ne dis plus un mot. Les deux hommes ne se quittèrent pas des yeux pendant quelques instants puis Sirius Black se tourna vers Harry et dit :

« Harry je peux t'apprendre des choses sur tes parents. » comme si il comprenait que le temps lui était compté et que son seul espoir était un garçon qui ignorait le rapport entre cet homme et ses propres parents.

Harry ne répondit pas. A voir son visage, il semblait en proie à de profondes émotions.

« Harry, s'il te plaît, écoute-moi. »

L'homme amorça un mouvement vers Harry et Mr Rogue tenta de s'interposer lorsque la situation dérapa : Harry frappa violemment le contremaître à la tempe avec la première chose qu'il trouva dans sa poche – des clefs - et, ce dernier s'effondra sur le sol inanimé tandis qu'un léger filet de sang coulait sur son visage. Ginny et moi poussâmes un cri de surprise devant la réaction idiote qu'avait eu notre ami.

« Mon Dieu Harry ! Est-ce qu'il est... ? » demanda Ginny en regardant le corps inanimé de l'homme à nos pieds.

« Non. » répondit Sirius Black « Il est simplement assommé. » Il poussa le corps du bout du pied.

Ce fut Ronald qui, malgré sa difficulté à se déplacer, finit par se saisir du revolver.

« Il serait bon de le ligoter au cas où. » suggéra t-il.

« Avec quoi ?! » rétorqua Harry dont les nerfs étaient mis à rude épreuve.

Ginny résolut la question en délaçant ses bottines et Harry attacha les mains et les pieds du contremaître devant mon regard médusé. Sainte Vierge, qu'étions-nous en train de faire ?

« C'est bien la première fois que je voudrais avoir les manches qu'ils utilisaient à l'asile pour nous punir. » dit Sirius Black qui semblait nettement moins en proie à la folie que lorsque Mr Rogue était encore conscient.

« Les manches ? » interrogea Harry.

« Les camisoles de force. Si les gardiens ne nous jugeaient pas assez sages, ils nous menaçaient de nous condamner aux manches. Nous appelions tous ça comme ça là-bas. » expliqua t-il avec un certain détachement.

« Cela doit-être un endroit horrible. » dit Ginny.

Une voile passa devant les yeux de Mr Black comme si la phrase de mon amie l'avait fait replonger dans ses souvenirs.

« Vous connaissiez mes parents. » lui rappela Harry qui n'avait pas l'air de s'intéresser aux conditions de détention de l'homme qui se tenait devant nous.

« Évidemment, James était mon meilleur ami Harry. Tu lui ressembles tellement. Personne ne t'a jamais parlé de lui ? »

Harry se contenta de hocher négativement la tête.

« Tu ne sais donc rien de toi ? Tu ne sais même pas que je suis ton parrain et que, si je n'avais pas été enfermé, c'est moi qui t'aurai éduqué. »

Une nouvelle fois Harry hocha négativement la tête. Il semblait ne pas réussir à parler.

« Chez qui as-tu grandi Harry ? » continua alors l'homme.

« Mon oncle et ma tante. » répondit notre ami qui, manifestement, ne comprenait pas où Sirius Black voulait en venir.

« Vernon et Pétunia Dursley ?! » s'exclama Black qui bondit soudain en l'air, nous faisant sursauter. « Ces deux idiots ont toujours été jaloux de James et Lily ! »

« Mais pourquoi étaient-ils jaloux ? » répondit le garçon.

Sirius Black le regarda avant de continuer :

« Tu ignores vraiment tout de qui étaient tes parents Harry. » Il soupira. « Tu es propriétaire de la moitié de l'usine Harry, ton père te l'a léguée à sa mort. »

Voilà, il l'avait dit. Le secret que j'avais gardé autant de temps était tombé et je me sentis soulagée malgré moi.

« Rogue avait raison, vous êtes fou. Vous vous trompez. » répliqua le jeune homme. « Je ne suis propriétaire de rien. L'usine est juste mon lieu de travail. »

« Non il a raison Harry. » dis-je. Tous les regards se tournèrent vers moi. Je me sentis rougir. « Mr Rogue me l'a dit. »

Un silence tomba sur la pièce et ce fut Ginny qui parla la première sur un ton plein de reproches.

« Et tu ne nous as rien dit ! »

Je lui adressais un regard désolé, espérant qu'elle comprenne.

« J'ai promis Ginny. »

Elle me regarda et je pu lire la déception sur son visage mais elle n'ajouta rien.

« Et on peut savoir ce que tu lui as promis d'autre ? » demanda Ronald qui ne cachait plus sa jalousie. Je sentis la colère monter en moi et mes poings se serrèrent. J'avais une violente envie de lui casser le nez.

« Je ne vois pas ce que cela peut vous faire Mr Weasley. » rétorqua Mr Rogue qui avait repris connaissance. « Et méfiez-vous du chien, si vous avez un mouvement malheureux le coup pourrait partir. »

« Je ne suis pas idiot. » rétorqua le frère de Ginny.

« Ces derniers temps vous ne brillez pourtant pas par votre intelligence. » ajouta le contremaître dont les mains étaient toujours attachées dans son dos.

Ronald se mit à trembler de rage et Ginny posa sa main sur son épaule pour le calmer tandis qu'Harry reprenait la parole.

« Si je suis propriétaire de l'usine, pourquoi ne me l'a t-on jamais dit ? »

« Pour te protéger Harry. » répondis-je.

« De devenir riche ? » répondit-il. « J'ai plutôt l'impression qu'il voulait s'enrichir sur mon dos. » dit-il en désignant notre contremaître. « Jamais je n'aurai gardé un employé comme lui. »

Tandis que Mr Rogue restait silencieux, Sirius Black commençait à s'agiter.

« Nous allons te ramener à la tête de l'usine Harry ! Et je t'apprendrai à diriger ! » il s'enthousiasmait.

« Et je peux vous demander de quelle manière ? » lui répondis-je avec énervement.

Tous les regards se tournèrent à nouveau vers moi.

« Vous pensez sincèrement pouvoir retourner à l'usine tous ensembles sans vous faire arrêter ? Sans que Sirius Black, le fou échappé d'un asile, ne se fasse arrêter ? »

« Mais il n'est pas fou Hermione. » me dit Ginny.

Ce à quoi je répliquais :

« Que vaut la parole de quatre ouvriers quand ils ramènent un homme évadé et un contremaître ligoté qu'ils ont volontairement agressé? »

« Alors allons chez Dumbledore ! » ce fut Harry qui parla. « Il fait nuit, personne ne nous verra. Allons lui demander son avis. »

Ronald et Ginny acquiescèrent et je ne trouvais rien à redire. La nuit ils pourraient plus facilement arriver jusqu'à l'église sans éveiller les soupçons.

Ronald donna son manteau à Sirius Black et il mit le chapeau du contremaître pour parfaire un costume grossier afin de le rendre moins facilement repérable.

« On le laisse ici. » dit Harry en désignant Mr Rogue qui se tenait assis sur le sol. « Il est hors de question de rentrer avec quelqu'un qui nous dénoncera dès qu'il le pourra. Ron tu restes avec lui. »

« Je ne peux pas te laisser partir seul avec ma soeur. » réplique le frère de Ginny.

« Et Sirius ? » lui rappela Harry.

« Oui, un fou échappé d'un asile fait un bon chaperon. » Sur ce point, Ronald marquait un point. Sirius Black n'était pas ce qu'on pouvait trouver de mieux comme chaperon convenable.

« Je resterai. » dis-je. « Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais déjà perdu ma réputation, non ? »

Je devinais Ronald rougir. « Pas d'objection ? Alors partez. Je vous laisserai le temps d'atteindre l'église avant de partir. Ginny, tu m'excuseras auprès de Mrs McGonagall, je serai en retard. »

Harry me remercia et ils partirent, me laissant seule avec Monsieur.

Je soupirais. La tension venait de baisser d'un cran avec leur départ.

« Je vais vous détacher. » dis-je à l'attention du contremaître.

« Vous prenez le risque que je parte à leur poursuite ? » répondit-il avec ironie.

« Dans votre état ? » lui répondis-je. « Harry n'y a pas été de main morte. »

Lorsqu'il fut libéré, il passa en position assise et porta la main à sa tempe. Il jura.

« Je pourrai vous faire renvoyer pour ça. » finit-il par dire.

« Vous ne le ferez pas. » lui répondis-je.

Je le sentis me regarder, mais il ne répondit rien et le silence s'installa. Je me décidais à le rompre :

« Où sommes-nous ? » demandais-je alors.

« Sur une ancienne partie de la propriété des Evans. C'est une sorte d'abri de chasse où venait jouer Potter père et son ami de toujours Sirius Black que vous avez rencontré aujourd'hui. »

« Vous pensez qu'il est fou ? » lui demandais-je songeuse.

« Je pense qu'on ne sort pas indemne des établissements où l'on enferme les déments. Sachez, Miss Granger, que j'ai du aller à plusieurs reprises m'occuper des papiers de Black là-bas et les bruits, les hurlements, me glacent le sang. Si on y entre sain, on n'en sort pas de la même manière. Et Sirius Black n'était sans doute pas sain en y entrant. Aidez-moi à me lever. »

Je m'approchais de lui et il me saisit le bras avant de se redresser. Une fois debout il épousseta son costume.

« Rentrons Miss Granger. Je ne suis pas de ces hommes qui se contentent d'un taudis pour passer une nuit avec une femme. »


	13. Chapter 13

_**Bonjour à toutes et à tous!**_

 _Non, vous ne rêvez pas, voici la suite de "Monsieur"._

 _Je tenais à m'excuser, j'ai été un peu débordé ces derniers temps mais je devrai pouvoir reprendre un rythme normal de publication._

 _Ce chapitre a été corrigé par Tralapapa (qui est la Bêta de cette fanfic depuis un moment), alors je tenais à la remercier encore une fois pour sa gentillesse._

 _Pour ceux qui suivent "Un mauvais garçon", sa suite "La mauvaise réputation" est en ligne._

 _Merci à toutes les personnes qui laissent des reviews, c'est très encourageant._

 _Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et à bientôt!_

* * *

 **CHAPITRE XIII**

Mr Rogue me raccompagna jusqu'à la porte de Mrs McGonagall et il frappa plusieurs coups et fixa le bois devant lui sans donner l'impression de le voir. Il avait le regard plus soucieux que d'habitude.

De l'autre côté de la porte nous vîmes la lumière d'une chandelle se déplacer et une voix nous demanda :

« Qui est-ce ? »

Le contremaître répliqua avec une pointe d'agacement :

« Qui voulez-vous que ce soit Minerva ? »

Le verrou fut tourné et la vieille dame nous ouvrit.

« Bonté divine, mais où donc avez-vous été traîner tous les deux ? » nous interrogea-t-elle.

A la lueur de la bougie je remarquais pour la première fois que nos vêtements étaient couverts d'une sorte de mélange de terre et de poussière. Le tout devait donner l'impression que nous nous étions roulés sur le sol. Je rougis malgré moi devant les pensées qu'auraient pu inspirer nos tenus aux autres.

« Pouvons-nous entrer ? » lui répondit-il en la regardant avec insistance éludant ainsi la question de la vieille femme.

« Grand Dieu, bien sûr. » acquiesça-t-elle en s'écartant de la porte pour nous laisser pénétrer dans la bâtisse.

Monsieur se mit en retrait pour me laisser passer en première. Je sentis mes joues s'empourprer malgré moi en songeant que j'avais dû monter dans son estime pour qu'il considère que je méritais cette attitude mais peut-être n'était-ce là qu'une sorte de remerciement pour ce qui s'était passé peu avant. Mon hôtesse remarqua également son geste mais ne dit rien, se contentant de me jeter un regard perçant avant de refermer la porte.

« Il me reste un peu de soupe. » nous proposa-t-elle en se dirigeant vers la cuisine mais elle fut arrêtée par la réponse que lui dit Mr Rogue :

« Il sait Minerva. »

Elle le regarda comme si elle voulait être sûre de ce qu'elle venait de comprendre avant de demander doucement.

« Comment l'a-t-il... »

« Black. » Il la coupa.

Je les regardais échanger sans comprendre tout le jeu qui se passait entre eux. Par de simples regards et quelques mots ils semblaient être capables de comprendre plus de choses sur ce qui allait se jouer que moi.

« Où est-il ? » finit par demander Mrs McGonagall.

« Avec notre homme d'Église. » répliqua-t-il. « Où voulez-vous qu'il aille ? »

Elle le regarda et acquiesça.

« Nous le savions. » dit-elle à voix basse.

Il hocha la tête.

« Je ne vais pas m'attarder. Les prochains jours seront décisifs. »

« Il me semble que vous savez ce que vous avez à faire. » lui répondit-elle doucement.

Il lui fit signe que oui puis il la salua avant de se tourner vers moi comme si il venait de se rappeler ma présence.

« Miss Granger. »

Il s'inclina et tourna les talons vers la porte qui se referma derrière lui. Nous entendîmes encore quelques instants ses pas sur le pavé puis ce fut le silence.

« Voulez-vous manger Miss Granger ? » me demanda mon hôtesse avec gentillesse. « Vous devez avoir faim. »

Effectivement, dire que je n'avais pas faim aurait été mentir aussi je hochais la tête et elle alla me chercher du pain.

« Que va-t-il se passer ? » osais-je lui demander après avoir avalé un morceau de mon repas.

« Bien, je suppose que vos amis iront à l'affrontement et c'est ce que Mrs Lestrange et Mr Jedusor redoutent et attendent. »

« Et Monsieur ? » demandais-je d'un ton que je voulais détaché.

Elle me regarda par-dessus ses lunettes et répondit simplement :

« Ne vous inquiétez pas pour lui Miss Granger et priez pour vous et vos amis. »

Sur ces mots, elle me fit signe de monter me coucher.

Cette nuit-là, Ginny ne rentra pas. Je ne la revis que le lendemain sur le chemin de l'usine. Elle était accompagnée de Ronald seulement. Elle s'approcha de moi au milieu de la foule et me dit à voix basse :

« Les garçons préparent quelque chose. »

« Quoi ? » murmurais-je en réponse tandis que d'autres ouvriers nous poussaient.

« Ils veulent stopper les machines. » répondit Ronald à ma grande surprise. J'avais pensé que sa confiance en moi était assez ébranlée pour qu'il ne me mette pas dans la confidence.

« Tu n'as pas peur que je _lui_ répète ? » lui demandais-je. Je savais que le provoquer n'était pas une bonne idée mais j'avais au fond de moi une sorte de rancune à l'encontre du frère de mon amie.

« Non. » se contenta-t-il de répondre avant d'ajouter un : « Je suis désolé. » qui me déstabilisa plus que je ne l'aurai cru.

« C'est Sirius qui a eu l'idée. » poursuivit Ginny. « Il dit que si on monte les ouvriers contre Mrs Lestrange et Mr Jedusor, il ne sera pas compliqué de les renverser. »

Elle semblait très enthousiaste au projet que leur avait exposé l'homme qui avait passé une grande partie de sa vie dans un asile psychiatrique. Pour ma part je ne pouvais m'empêcher de penser à ce qu'avait dit _Monsieur_ : _« Si on y entre sain, on n'en sort pas de la même manière. Et Sirius Black n'était sans doute pas sain en y entrant. »_.

« C'est d'autant plus simple que beaucoup sont à bout avec cette Ombrage qui nous surveille constamment. » poursuivit mon amie. « Dans les ateliers c'est pire que d'avoir un cerbère. »

« Et puis les salaires ne suivent pas. Combien avons-nous gagné depuis que nous sommes arrivés ? Même pas assez pour pouvoir quitter nos pensions. » ajouta Ronald.

Je les regardais sans trouver d'arguments pour les contredire sur ces deux points. La vie ici n'avait rien d'une partie de plaisir, mais c'était bien mieux que la rue. Nous avions un toit et de quoi manger. Pouvait-on risquer de tout perdre pour Harry ? Pouvait-on faire risquer à tous les autres ouvriers de tout perdre pour Harry ? N'était-ce pas une histoire complètement abracadabrante ? Si je n'en avais pas eu les tenants et les aboutissants l'aurais-je, moi-même, crue ? Et même si Mrs McGonagall racontait ce qu'elle savait, qui la croirait ? C'était fou.

« Vous pensez vraiment que les autres vont vous suivre ? » osais-je demander.

Ginny me lança un regard surpris, manifestement la question n'avait même pas effleurée son esprit. Ce fut Ronald qui répondit :

« Fred et George savent mobiliser les foules quand il le faut Hermione. »

Le fait qu'il prononce mon prénom me gêna. Il semblait vouloir réintroduire entre nous une notion de proximité que je trouvais gênante mais je me dis que c'était sans doute sa manière de se racheter après son comportement des derniers jours.

« Viens avec nous ce soir chez Dumbledore, ils t'expliqueront tout ça. »

Nos chemins se séparèrent là. J'allais rejoindre ma machine à coudre tandis qu'ils rejoignaient leurs ateliers respectifs. Tout cela semblait prendre une nouvelle tournure qui ne me plaisait pas forcément. Machinalement je jetais un regard vers l'étage et je l'aperçu. Il croisa mon regard d'une façon qui me gêna. Je détournais les yeux pour me concentrer sur ma machine. Puis les releva quelques instants après. Il n'était plus là.

Je mis le morceau de tissu sur la machine et entreprit de travailler pour ne pas penser à ce qui allait se passer.

Quand se fut enfin l'heure de partir, je pris le temps d'informer Mrs McGongall de mon projet de passer une partie de la soirée chez Dumbledore. Elle hocha la tête comme si désormais elle comprenait que les vieilles règles étaient obsolètes.

« Faites attention à vous Miss Granger, c'est tout ce que je vous demande. » finit-elle par me dire en affichant un petit sourire qui se voulait amical.

Elle disparut ensuite au milieu du flot des ouvriers tandis que j'attendais Ginny et son frère en essayant de repérer leur chevelure rousse au milieu de la foule.

Nous nous rendîmes chez le vieil homme pour trouver la troupe retranchée dans une pièce un peu en retrait. Les hommes étaient assis autour d'une table et parlaient avec entrain. Lorsqu'ils remarquèrent notre présence, ils se turent pour nous dévisager.

« Miss Granger ! » me salua Sirius Black quittant la compagnie des autres pour venir à ma rencontre.

« Mr Black. » lui répondis-je maladroitement, gênée par son entrain.

L'homme était désormais propre et bien habillé, il n'avait plus grand chose à voir avec celui que j'avais rencontré la veille en dehors de la maigreur.

« Vous êtes venu voir le plan de bataille que nous élaborons avec vos amis ? » me demanda-t-il sans aucune méchanceté.

Je hochais la tête et il m'entraîna vers la table.

« Ce qu'il faut bien comprendre, c'est que dans une grève, le nerf de la guerre c'est l'argent. Les patrons vont tenter directement de faire jouer la montre et nous ne pouvons pas rester des jours sans salaires. »

Il parlait comme si l'idée l'enthousiasmait énormément mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher de penser que cet homme n'avait même pas d'argent et que nous allions le nourrir sur nos économies personnelles.

« Qu'est-ce que tu suggères alors ? » demanda Fred qui semblait avoir accepté l'homme dans son cercle d'amis sans plus de formalités.

« Ce que je suggère c'est de faire comme les ouvriers avaient fait pendant la crise de 1840 : on sabote les machines. » Il avait dit ça comme on annonçait qu'on comptait faire une promenade le dimanche après-midi dans une campagne ensoleillée.

Fred, George et Harry accueillirent l'idée avec enthousiasme mais Ronald demanda :

« C'est-à-dire ? »

Sirius Black se tourna vers lui et répondit :

« On s'inspire du 'Complot des bouchons'* et on brise les machines quand on ne peut pas retirer les bouchons des réservoirs. Simple non ? »

« Brillant même ! » lui répondit George. « Simple mais tellement efficace ! »

« Ce sont les patrons qui perdront le plus d'argent. » continua Fred.

Les jumeaux semblaient particulièrement enthousiastes à l'idée suggérée par Black. Cependant quelque chose semblait chiffonner Ginny.

« Mr Black... » commença-t-elle. Elle ne semblait l'appeler Sirius que lorsqu'elle en parlait avec nous hors de sa présence « Vous parlez de saboter les machines, d'arrêter de travailler et de faire une grève rapide. »

« C'est ça. » approuva-t-il.

« Mais ne pensez-vous pas que Mrs Lestrange, Mr Jedusor, Miss Ombrage, ou même Mr Rogue, ferraient appel à d'autres personnes pour faire le travail à notre place ? »

Apparemment c'est une hypothèse qui n'avait pas effleuré l'esprit des autres garçons.

« Ils ne feraient pas ça. Ils ont besoin de nous pour utiliser les machines. » lança Harry.

« ça ne doit pas être si compliqué de trouver d'autres personnes capables de le faire, ni de les remettre en route. » finis-je par dire pour soutenir Ginny.

« Effectivement, il faudra bloquer l'usine et les accès. » concéda Mr Black. « Ils peuvent faire venir d'autres ouvriers, c'est un risque. Mais ce n'est pas le plus gros. »

« Que voulez-vous dire ? » demandais-je en le regardant dans les yeux.

« Les policiers et autres grands mainteneurs des lois peuvent tenter de briser la grève en tirant dans le tas. Il serait peut-être de bon ton de nous enfermer à l'intérieur et de monter une barricade. »

« Ce qui sous-entend de faire des provisions. » dit Fred.

« Et que personne d'autres que les personnes impliquées ne soient à l'intérieur. Il est hors de question de faire subir des risques à d'autres. » dit Harry.

Pour la première fois depuis longtemps je l'entendais dire une parole sensée.

« Nous ne devons pas forcer les gens à nous suivre là-dedans. » continua-t-il. « S'il y a des grévistes avec nous, dont les revendications sont les nôtres et qui connaissent les risques, ils peuvent venir mais nous ne devons prendre avec nous personne qui ne se serait pas porté volontaire et pas d'enfants. »

Sirius Black le regarda comme s'il venait de voir un fantôme avant de se ressaisir et de dire :

« Tu es bien comme ton père, Harry. James ne voulait pas que les innocents soient affectés par les décisions des autres. C'est sans doute ce qui lui a coûté la vie. »

Il marqua un temps de pause et son regard se perdit dans le vague.

« Je crois que c'est ta mère surtout qui ne voulait pas que les décisions se répercutent sur les ouvriers. Elle a toujours eu une stupide affection pour ce Rogue. »

« Vraiment ? » demanda Harry.

« Oui. » lui répondit simplement l'autre homme. « Une sorte de profonde amitié qu'elle n'a jamais réussi à oublier. »

« Vous oubliez que _Monsieur_ Rogue est revenu bien après le mariage de votre ami et de la mère de Harry. » lui répliquais-je. « Ce n'est donc pas lui qui lui a soufflé ses bons sentiments pour les travailleurs. »

Il me regarda comme si je venais de remettre en place une pièce dans son esprit.

« Oui, je crois que c'est bien vrai. Ma foi, elle a toujours été bonne pour tout le monde. Une fois elle nous a vu jeter cet idiot dans l'eau de la rivière pour lui faire prendre un bain, elle est venue pour nous dire que si on ne le laissait pas tranquille, elle s'arrangerait pour qu'on ne vienne plus. Ton père était fou d'elle. Il a plongé la tête de l'autre gosse sous l'eau une dernière fois et nous sommes partis. Elle lui tournait la tête. »

Black était dans ses pensées.

« C'est bien beau tout ça mais si en revenait à l'usine. » grogna Fred pour qui la vie des parents de Harry semblait aussi intéressante qu'un passage du Lévitique. George et moi irons en parler demain à des camarades dans notre secteur. Je pense qu'on pourrait commencer à ôter les bouchons d'ici une semaine. »

Je ne savais que répondre. Tout semblait devenir concret pour eux mais j'avais l'impression qu'on approchait inexorablement d'un abîme et mon esprit ne cessait de me dire que Black était fou mais d'une folie bien ancrée dans le réel qui allait faire basculer nos vies d'ici quelques jours.

* * *

* La crise de 1841-1842 provoque des grèves de masse, 500 000 personnes sont alors engagées dans le mouvement chartiste. Outre les grèves pour motifs économiques, certaines sont déclenchées pour des revendications chartistes, notamment dans les Midlands, les Lancashire, le Yorkshire, et une partie de l'Ecosse. La pratique de briser les machines et de tirer les bouchons des réservoirs des machines à vapeur vaut le surnom _Plug Plot_ (« complot des bouchons ») aux grèves dans le Lancashire. Les grèves sont particulièrement suivies dans le triangle Manchester-Ashton-Stalybridge.


	14. Chapter 14

_**Bonjour à toutes et à tous!**_

 _Comme vous pouvez le constater, cette fanfiction reprend son rythme normal de publication: un chapitre toutes les deux semaines._

 _Pour ce chapitre, je tiens à remercier Tralapapa qui a encore fait un super travail de relecture et de correction pour vous permettre de savourer un texte propre. Donc merci à elle :)_

 _Je tenais également à remercier les lecteurs et les reviewers de cette histoire qui font que j'ai encore la motivation pour vous proposer la suite._

 _Comme vous pouvez le constater, nous approchons de la fin. Encore deux ou trois chapitres et je mettrais le point final._

 _Voilà, voilà. Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture!_

* * *

CHAPITRE XIV

« Ce soir, on stoppe les machines. » me chuchota Ronald en nous rejoignant ce matin-là sur le chemin de l'usine. « On quitte tous l'usine dix minutes avant l'heure. Fred et George reviendront cette nuit avec Harry et Sirius pour bloquer les machines. Ceux qui veulent nous aider à construire la barricade seront les bienvenus. »

Je déglutis en hochant la tête, mon cœur battit plus fort. C'était pour aujourd'hui.

Cela faisait quelques jours déjà que nous attendions que le couperet tombe. Ginny et moi avions mis au courant notre hôtesse et elle avait accepté les choses avec fatalité et je ne doutais point que ni elle, ni Monsieur Rogue n'était surpris par la tournure que prenaient les événements.

A l'usine, depuis plusieurs jours, les rondes s'étaient intensifiées. Mrs Ombrage passait presque toutes les heures entre nos machines à coudre et Ginny m'avait confiée qu'elle avait vu Mr Rusard circuler entre leurs ateliers plus que nécessaire. Mais tout le monde avait senti la tension monter d'un cran. Harry n'était pas revenu à l'usine depuis notre dernière rencontre et je pressentais que cela ne devait pas être sans rapport avec le fait que Fred et George avaient répandu la rumeur selon laquelle il était l'héritier de l'usine et qu'il fallait faire tomber les patrons pour lui rendre ce qui lui revenait de droit.

Évidemment, tout le monde avait souri, au début, des ouvriers qui se rêvaient patrons, cela arrivait assez régulièrement.

Mais l'idée avait gagné du terrain, les murmures moqueurs étaient devenus plus confiants et les rumeurs devinrent des affirmations. On venait interroger Fred et George pour en savoir plus et ils promettaient monts et merveilles aux ouvriers qui accepteraient de les soutenir : un rattrapage des salaires quand Harry aurait récupéré son bien, des assemblées ouvrières, de meilleures conditions de vie et de travail, car, il ne fallait pas l'oublier, Harry était l'un des leurs. J'espérais que les garçons savaient où ils allaient et ne promettaient rien dans le vide. Ils étaient tellement sûrs de leur victoire à venir que tout leur semblait acquis.

Je m'assis derrière ma machine à coudre et passait ma main sur l'acier avec une certaine tendresse. Bientôt plus rien ne serait comme avant. Je regardais la bobine et le fil puis je mis en place le tissu, comme tous les jours. Avant d'actionner la pédale, je levais la tête vers la balustrade. Je le cherchais des yeux. Ce que je m'étais évertué à me cacher jusque-là prenait enfin sa place dans mon esprit. J'avais une sympathie particulière pour un homme qui aurait pu être mon père. J'avais une sympathie particulière pour un homme qui vivait dans le but de racheter son âme au diable à qui il l'avait vendue des années auparavant. Ce diable que nous allions devoir combattre dans si peu de temps que j'en tremblais presque. Harry avait-il l'étoffe de Saint Michel ? Les vitraux montraient l'archange brandissant son épée pour terrasser le dragon à ses pieds, mais ici, n'étions-nous pas que des hommes ?

La silhouette de Monsieur me tira de ma réflexion, il avançait, la main sur la rambarde en regardant dans la fosse l'air soucieux.

« Miss Granger ? »

Je sursautais. Miss Ombrage se trouvait près de moi, son carnet à la main.

« Ne trouvez-vous pas qu'il est temps de vous mettre au travail plutôt que de bailler aux corneilles ? Il y a un relâchement dans cette usine depuis quelques temps. Heureusement que Mrs Lestrange et Mr Jedusor s'occupent de remettre tout cela dans le bon sens. Ce contremaître en chef n'a pas l'air d'avoir accordé beaucoup d'attention à la bonne marche de l'entreprise. »

Je ne pus réprimer un :

« Vous croyez ? » insolent et indigne de mon rang mais le ton condescendant avec lequel elle avait dit les choses m'avait énervé au plus haut point.

Elle me répondit cependant comme si elle n'avait pas vu ressenti cette insubordination.

« J'en suis persuadée. Assez perdu de temps Miss Granger, votre machine devrait déjà tourner. »

J'actionnais rageusement le mécanisme et l'aiguille tomba dans un fracas qui me parut plus assourdissant que les autres jours. Je n'avais qu'une hâte désormais, me lever ce soir et partir.

Cependant mes pensées me ramenèrent rapidement vers l'homme que j'avais aperçu sur la balustrade. Était-il au courant de ce qui allait se passer ce soir ? Quel parti allait-il prendre ? Il était évident que s'il voulait respecter sa promesse, il devait aider Harry mais comment pourrait-il le faire ? N'allait-il pas précipiter sa chute ? Je fus prise d'une soudaine angoisse. N'était-il pas en train de chercher une forme de rédemption avant une sorte de suicide glorieux ? Non, c'était idiot. Il avait travaillé toute sa vie à développer cet empire et à y bâtir sa richesse. Il devait avoir prévu de partir. Et puis ce fut Mr Jedusor qui vint occuper mon esprit. Ce mystérieux individu dont nous ne connaissions rien et contre lequel nous envisagions de partir en guerre, cet homme qui n'avait pas vraiment de passé et dont seul l'homme qui nous prêchait la Sainte parole semblait ne pas avoir peur. Soudain je réalisais que j'avais manqué quelque chose et je me promis de courir le voir dès que l'heure de partir me le permettrait ou que l'occasion se présenterait mais j'avais peur que mon absence ne mette la puce à l'oreille de Miss Ombrage. Quels idiots nous avions été de croire que nous pouvions nous passer d'en savoir plus sur celui que nous devions combattre.

C'est dont dix minutes avant la fin que je rangeais mon poste, imitée par la plupart des filles près de moi. Nous sortîmes la tête haute sous le regard réprobateur de Miss Ombrage qui notait nos noms sur son petit carnet en se pinçant les lèvres comme si nous n'étions que déception. Une fois dehors, je courus à la paroisse. Il fallait que je parle avec Dumbledore.

« Je.. »

« Vous vouliez savoir ce que je connaissais de l'histoire Mr Jedusor ? » me répondit-il avant que je n'ai pu finir de formuler ma question.

« Comment le savez-vous ? » demandais-je surprise.

Il me sourit sans pour autant me répondre tout de suite et m'indiqua un fauteuil pour m'asseoir.

« Il semble que vous ayez un esprit de déduction au-dessus de la moyenne. A moins que ce ne soit votre curiosité. »

Je rougis. J'avais l'impression que tout le monde savait que je posais beaucoup de questions.

« Ce n'est pas un si vilain défaut Miss Granger lorsqu'on ne s'en sert pas pour nuire. Je ne crois pas que vous vous en soyez servi à cet effet. Du moins ce n'est pas ce que Severus m'a confié. »

« Il vous en a parlé ? » répondis-je d'un coup, surprise que l'homme que je n'apercevais que rarement ici se soit confié à ce propos avec lui.

« C'est un gentil garçon n'est-ce pas ? » continua-t-il. Sa question était tellement surprenante que je ne sut quoi répondre. D'ailleurs je ne fus pas persuadée qu'il attendait une réponse de ma part. « Il n'a pas toujours fait les bons choix – par ailleurs qui peut se vanter de les avoir fait? - mais c'est un homme intéressant. »

Il leva les yeux un instant, songeur et reprit :

« Thomas aussi était un homme intéressant. »

Je ne détachais pas mon regard du vieil homme qui caressait sa barbe en pensant sans doute à ce qu'il pouvait et ne pouvait pas me dire sur cette histoire.

« Vous savez, Miss Granger, que les choses n'arrivent pas par hasard. Ma présence dans cette bourgade n'a rien d'une coïncidence. Les coups du sort, ou devrais-je dire les jeux du sort, ne sont là que les déclencheurs des péripéties de notre destinée. »

Il me regardait par-dessus ses lunettes en souriant toujours mais je pressentais que les événements qu'il allait me décrire n'avaient rien d'heureux.

« J'étais déjà présent dans la maison de Dieu quand Thomas y est né. Je crois avoir été le premier à qui on a tendu l'enfant après sa naissance. Sa mère n'a même pas pu le serrer dans ses bras. Tout juste le Seigneur lui a-t-il laissé le temps de donner un nom à l'enfant avant de rendre son dernier souffle. Une nuit atroce. Nous avons convenu de confier l'enfant en nourrice le temps qu'il puisse nous rejoindre pour son éducation. Dieu nous l'avait confié, il semblait tout indiqué que ce soit pour que nous en fassions l'un de ses serviteurs les plus dévoués. »

Il s'interrompit, à nouveau songeur. Faire remonter le passé semblait le plonger dans un abîme de perplexité.

« Que s'est-il passé ? » demandais-je alors. Mon cœur battait de plus en plus fort, pris entre les événements de la nuit et ceux du récit du vieil homme.

« Lorsque je suis retourné le chercher, la nourrice se plaignait qu'il martyrisait ses autres enfants. Elle le soupçonnait d'avoir tué quelques poules mais n'avait aucune preuve. En entrant dans la maison, je découvrais un enfant de six ans assis dans un coin qui me regardait droit dans les yeux sans ciller. Je me souviens avoir eu l'impression que mon sang s'était glacé dans mes veines mais je refusais de penser que cette créature que le Seigneur nous avait envoyée puisse être habitée par le Malin. Pourtant rien ne semblait innocent dans ce visage. »

« Vous l'avez exorcisé ? »

« Miss Granger, le Diable ne prend pas possession de notre corps comme ça. Ce sont nos choix qui font de nous ce que nous devenons, et nullement l'intervention d'une puissance divine. Alors je vous répondrais que non, je n'exorcise personne. »

Il avait dit ces mots avec calme et une pointe d'amusement mais je me sentis honteuse d'avoir demandé. A Londres, sans doute pour nous effrayer, certaines des filles nous parlaient d'exorcisme réalisé par certains prêtres pour chasser l'esprit du Malin du corps des humains.

« Il n'y a pas de honte à poser des questions Miss Granger, la honte est de ne pas chercher à avoir les réponses. » ajouta t-il comme pour me rassurer avant de reprendre son récit.

« Je revins donc accompagné du jeune garçon dans une nouvelle maison pour lui. Il aurait désormais des cours et des camarades d'études. L'enseignement peut parfois réaliser des miracles sur des enfants perdus. Et il était de ces enfants qui sont intelligents, vraiment intelligents. Il donnait l'impression de s'épanouir au milieu du savoir et des livres et mes inquiétudes tendaient à se dissiper. Je l'avais jugé trop vite. Du moins c'est ce que je pensais mais il se passa des événements étranges alors qu'il était encore adolescent. Une des filles qui venaient chercher les paniers pour le village disparut un jour et son corps fut retrouvé plus tard non loin de là. On accusa un des enfants d'un des gardes chasse. Le pauvre garçon était simple d'esprit et, même s'il nia, il faisait un coupable tout désigné. Qui aurait pu croire en la culpabilité d'un des élèves au service de Dieu ? Et pourtant... Pour moi Thomas n'était pas innocent à tout ça. C'est lui qui avait été suggérer le coupable et c'est lui qui surveillait les paniers ce jour-là. Et je soupçonnais qu'il ne soit proche de certaines des jeunes filles qui venaient. Il était charmant. Alors, lorsqu'il a demandé à partir faire des études dans le droit à Londres, j'ai fait partie de ceux qui ont refusé mais ils l'ont laissé partir à Londres quand même et j'ai demandé à être envoyé prêcher par là-bas. Le savoir sans surveillance m'inquiétait. Mais il a fallu presque cinq ans pour que je retrouve sa trace. Il était bon élève et semblait avoir trouvé sa voie. J'ai été entraîné un peu plus loin par les aléas des besoins de l'Église. Mais je revenais de temps en temps le voir. Il savait que je le surveillais. Lorsque j'ai réentendu parler de lui il avait déjà une petite réputation. Il avait su se rendre indispensable par sa qualité dans les affaires immobilières mais également par sa prévenance auprès des veuves. Voyez-vous, les destins de certaines femmes qui se vendent aux hommes pour survivre existent également chez l'autre sexe. Thomas n'avait pas de scrupules à se servir de son physique pour obtenir des avantages en argent, en clientèle. Il a rencontré Mrs Lestrange, fraîchement mariée à un officier, grâce à un adolescent qui travaillait chez les Malefoy, et n'a sans doute eut aucun mal auprès d'elle. »

« C'était... » l'interrompis-je. Il me coupa à son tour pour me répondre :

« Severus, oui. » Puis il continua : « Thomas était beau, séduisant, et elle était délaissée. Elle lui a parlé de ce cousin et de son usine. Il a vu l'occasion de posséder quelque chose à lui. Il a joué sur la jalousie de Severus, sur celle, d'une autre consistance de Mrs Lestrange, et celle d'un petit bourgeois qui voulait grimper socialement pour assouvir la sienne. Tout aurait bien fonctionné si les remords du premier ne lui avait pas permis de voir la trahison de Thomas. C'est miraculeux ce qui s'est passé cette nuit-là. »

« Vous trouvez ? » osais-je dire. Jamais je n'aurai employé le mot miraculeux pour parler de ce qui avait pu se passer cette nuit-là.

« Oui. D'une certaine manière. » me répondit-il sans se départir de son petit sourire.

« Si ça avait été miraculeux, Mr Jedusor aurait dû brûler en enfer à l'heure actuelle non ? » Je réalisais que ce n'était pas une pensée digne d'un bon chrétien mais cet homme m'inspirait un profond dégoût.

« Qu'un homme sauve le fils d'un autre, qu'il a toujours cordialement haït, des flammes et fasse un serment de rédemption, j'appelle ça un miracle. »

Je ne lui répondis pas.

« Je suis resté ici jusqu'à son retour. C'est moi qui aie fait placer Harry chez son oncle et sa tante. C'est moi qui suis allé le chercher pour le faire embaucher ici, même si les détails étaient déjà entendus avec Severus depuis longtemps. J'ai géré les doutes des personnes impliquées du mieux que je le pouvais même si j'avoue avoir eu plus de soucis avec certains. »

« Il est réfractaire à la religion. » lui dis-je car je devinais qu'il parlait de Monsieur Rogue.

« La foi est quelque chose de personnel. » me répondit-il avec gentillesse. « Elle ne s'exprime pas de la même manière en fonction des individus. Et il a eut toutes les raisons du monde de la perdre. Et pourtant ce n'est pas le cas. C'est ça qui est beau. »

J'avais vraiment l'impression que cet homme oscillait entre la raison et la folie douce. La lumière qui descendait doucement au fur et à mesure que le jour se couchait, me faisait prendre conscience de son âge avancé. Il avait également les mains pleines de tremblements et de tâches de vieillesse.

Je me levais pour sortir après avoir remercié le vieil homme et dans l'autre salle je fus interrompu dans mes réflexions sur ce que je venais d'apprendre et ce qui allait se passer par une voix que je ne connaissais que trop bien :

« Toujours à venir écouter les histoires Miss Granger. Il faut dire que vous allez avoir du temps pour vous. Je suppose que c'est une idée de vos amis que cette sortie avant la cloche ? »

Je me refusais à hocher la tête mais il n'avait pas besoin de ma confirmation.

« Nous savions que ça allait arriver. Je ne suis pas venu vous dire de reprendre le travail, non... cependant je vous demanderai de faire attention à vous. »

« C'est une menace ? » lui demandais-je. Il avait un ton pressant un peu inquiétant.

« Disons que c'est une mise-en-garde. Tenez-vous éloigné de ces murs. Il risque de se passer des choses que des demoiselles ne devraient pas voir. » me prévint-il.

« Et vous ? » lui répondis-je.

Il posa sur moi son regard de prédateur, celui qu'il avait eu le premier jour où j'étais entrée dans son bureau mais il ne me détailla pas physiquement, c'est comme si il cherchait à pénétrer dans mon esprit pour y voir les tréfonds de mon âme.

« Je ne suis pas une demoiselle. » se contenta-t-il de répondre avant de sourire et de poursuivre vers le bureau de Dumbledore me laissant là perplexe mais toujours déterminée à aider mes amis.


	15. Chapter 15

**Bonjour à toutes et à tous!**

 _Non, je n'ai pas abandonné cette fanfiction, j'étais juste (et je le suis toujours) relativement accaparée par des événements IRL qui me prennent mon temps et mon énergie (un peu comme des détraqueurs)._

 _Cependant, voici (enfin) le quinzième chapitre, toujours relu et corrigé par Tralapapa que je remercie pour tout._

 _Je tenais également à vous remercier pour vos petits mots et vos encouragements à ne pas abandonner, c'est très gentil et motivant._

 _Il reste un chapitre et l'épilogue pour cette fanfiction._

 _Normalement elle sera terminée pour la rentrée de septembre et une autre, d'un tout autre genre, prendra sa suite._

 _Voilà, voilà._

 _Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture!_

* * *

 **CHAPITRE XV**

Je n'avais pas suivi l'avis de mon contremaître et je m'étais rendu à l'usine alors qu'il s'entretenait avec le vieil homme. Y avait-il du défi dans ma démarche ? Je ne crois pas, je pense simplement que, pour la première fois, je me sentais appartenir à une famille et je n'allais pas la laisser seule au front en les abandonnant maintenant. Et pourtant, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de penser à tout ce que j'avais entendu dire sur les grèves dans les autres usines. Les tirs de la police sur la foule qui bloquait les usines ou manifestait devant les patrons; les familles qui mouraient de faim car ne pas travailler équivalait à ne pas être payé. Mais j'avais encore plus peur de l'accident idiot: la machine qui explosait au moment où elle était sabotée. Et les règlements de comptes avec les ouvriers désapprobateurs de notre cause. Tout le monde n'avait sans doute pas les mêmes intérêts ou avis que nous dans cette histoire. Mon coeur battait plus vite d'angoisse en y pensant. Mon dieu, faites que tout se passe bien pour nous.

« Hermione. » m'appela une voix alors que je marchais dans les rues de la petite cité industrielle.

Je m'arrêtais et tournais la tête, cherchant à apercevoir la personne qui venait de m'interpeller.

« Dépêche-toi Hermione. »

Ronald venait d'apparaître et il m'attrapa le bras pour m'attirer dans une ruelle où se tenait également Ginny.

« Sirius et Harry sont entrés dans l'usine. Fred et George ont réussi à attirer quelques autres ouvriers avec eux. Ils sont en train de faire des barricades, c'est maintenant ou jamais. » me dit-elle.

« Il faut que l'on occupe l'usine avant qu'ils ne veuillent s'y rendre. » ajouta son frère.

Je hochais la tête et ils m'entraînèrent à leur suite dans le dédale des ruelles. Il était inutile de nous montrer dans les grosses artères de la ville où notre présence aurait suscité la curiosité.

Quelques ruelles plus loin nous nous retrouvâmes confrontés à une ombre noire et au visage sévère : Mrs McGonagall était là, devant nous, les bras croisés, son châle jeté sur ses épaules. Nous restâmes silencieux tandis qu'elle nous détaillait de haut en bas.

« Vous ne comptiez pas y aller sans moi ? » nous dit la vieille femme.

Ginny et moi eûmes un petit sourire qu'elle nous rendit. Nous n'avions pas envisagé que notre hôtesse eusse pu vouloir se joindre à nous. Comme pour se justifier de tout ça elle ajouta :

« Il est hors de question que je ne sois pas aux côtés du fils d'Élisabeth lorsqu'il reprendra ce qui lui appartient. »

C'est ainsi que nous nous remîmes en route, gonflés d'une nouvelle bouffée de confiance en nous.

Nous fîmes le tour de la grosse bâtisse de briques rouges contre laquelle, quelques instants plus tôt, Monsieur Rogue m'avait encore mise en garde, pour rentrer du côté où les garçons avaient entamé leurs aménagements.

Nous fûmes accueillis par des sourires et une ambiance joviale, loin de la tension qui aurait dû régner ici. Je soupçonnais Fred et George d'avoir énormément contribué à dédramatiser la situation.

Tout le monde vint nous saluer et notre hôtesse posa son regard sur Sirius Black. Si les yeux sont le miroir de l'âme, il aurait été bien difficile de déterminer ce que recelait celle de Mrs McGonagall concernant l'homme qui se trouvait devant elle tant elle semblait en proie à des émotions aussi vives que différentes. Ce fut Mr Black qui rompit le silence en lui disant :

« Je suis content de vous revoir même si j'aurai souhaité que les circonstances soient différentes. »

Elle lui adressa un sourire et répondit qu'elle également.

Doucement, nous nous approchâmes de la porte qui séparait les ateliers de traitement du coton de celui où je travaillais, le petit plus de l'usine, la couture. Cette partie était encore vide.

« Nous n'avons pas eu le temps de monter de barricades ici. » nous expliqua Fred.

« L'usine est immense, nous avons privilégié les grosses machines. » renchérit George.

« Et puis nous n'étions pas beaucoup. Avec votre aide peut-être pourrons-nous bloquer un peu plus vite tout ça. » reprit l'autre jumeau.

Nous sourîmes et commençâmes à pousser les machines à coudre montées sur leurs tables vers l'endroit dont nous souhaitions bloquer l'accès lorsqu'une voix retentit :

« Sirius, mon cher cousin, te revoilà parmi nous. » lança une voix venue de nulle part et qui raisonnait dans les hauts murs du bâtiment. « Viens prendre une tasse de thé avec nous. Nous parlerons du bon vieux temps et tu nous présenteras tout tes nouveaux amis. J'ai tellement hâte de faire la connaissance d'Harry... »

Nous nous raidîmes tous. Mon cœur se mit à battre plus vite tandis que je levais les yeux vers les bureaux mais ne distinguais aucune ombre. Était-il avec eux ?

« Elle sait que je suis ici. » dit Mr Black, me ramenant à la réalité.

« Ce Rogue a dû nous dénoncer. Il ferait n'importe quoi pour sauver sa tête. » s'agaça Harry.

Je ne relevais même pas sa remarque, le fait de savoir que, contrairement au plan de base, nous n'étions pas seuls dans l'usine me glaça. Tenir un siège était une chose, être prisonniers dans un espace confiné en était une autre.

« Nous sommes pris au piège Harry. Ils vont nous traquer. » gémit Ginny.

« Ils? » demandais-je surprise.

« Nous avons des raison de penser que ce Jedusor n'est pas seul dans l'usine. Il doit avoir ses sbires avec lui... Cette Ombrage et ce Rusard sans doute... Sans compter Rogue. » répondit Harry. Je tressaillis à l'évocation du dernier nom comme si Harry confirmait mes craintes.

« Miss Weasley. Nous ne sommes pas en si mauvaise position que vous semblez le croire. Messieurs, vous avez bien dit avoir saboté les machines ? » Mrs McGonagall se tourna vers les jumeaux.

« Évidemment. La plupart ne seront peut-être même plus en état de fonctionner quand Harry et Sirius pourront reprendre l'usine. »

Elle eut un froncement de sourcils contrarié mais elle continua :

« Bien. Qu'en est-il des barricades exactement ? »

« Nous les avons montées devant la partie de traitement du coton. Nous voulions aller plus loin en avant quand elle a invité Sirius. » dit-il plus bas.

« Nous ne sommes donc pas sans rien. Retournons vers les machines et réfléchissons à une manière de les attirer par ici. Si nous ne voulons pas qu'ils nous prennent de court, imposons leur notre plan. »

Les paroles de la vieille femme étaient pleines de bon sens et elles nous permirent de reprendre nos moyens.

« Elle a raison. » confirma Sirius. « Évitons autant que possible d'aller sur leur terrain. Nous sommes une petite vingtaine ici mais nous savons comment sont piégées les machines. »

Dans l'autre salle, l'ambiance était devenue tout à coup pesante. L'impression d'être pris au piège était anxiogène pour nous tous.

« Comment sont-ils entrés ? » demanda Ginny, extériorisant sans doute ce que nous nous demandions tous.

« Ont-ils jamais quitté le bâtiment ? » lui répondit Ronald, amer avant de demander à ses frères sur le ton du reproche : « Est-ce que vous avez fait le tour des bureaux avant de bloquer les portes ? »

Les autres ne répondirent pas. Tout avait dû leur paraître si calme. Pourquoi l'auraient-ils fait ?

« Nous avons fait les entrées dont nous avions connaissance. » se défendit finalement George.

« Et voilà le résultat. » cracha presque Ronald. « On est pris au piège comme des lapins. »

« Et on peut choisir d'essayer de nous en sortir ensemble ou de rester là à nous disputer de manière improductive. » finis-je par lui dire.

Le silence se réinstalla un moment. Chaque bruit dans l'usine nous faisait sursauter. J'avais l'impression que, dans cette configuration, tous mes sens étaient en alerte. Puis, finalement, les jumeaux reprirent la parole :

« Fred, je crois qu'il est temps. » commença George.

« Effectivement, il est l'heure. » lui répondit l'autre.

Ils se regardèrent un instant et pour la première fois j'eus l'impression qu'ils puisaient leur force dans l'autre, comme s'il eut s'agit de vases communicants.

« Nous restons ici. En première ligne s'ils décident de descendre de ce côté. Envoyez-nous Dubois et Crivey, ils doivent être derrière. Sirius, Harry, vous vous souvenez de ce que nous avons préparé à l'arrière. N'oubliez pas, vous avez notre plus gros atout mais il ne faudra s'en servir qu'une fois que nous serons tombés. » George les regardait tour à tour et j'eus l'impression qu'il tentait de nous cacher sa peur en se raccrochant au plan.

Fred reprit : « Ron, tu prends soin des dames. » il jeta un coup d'œil à Mrs McGonagall. « Et tu te tiens bien. »

« Fred tu es un... » commença à répondre Ronald mais il fut coupé avant d'arriver à ses fins.

« Et voilà tu commences déjà. Surveille ton langage. » plaisanta l'autre avant de se tourner vers Ginny : « Si on ne s'en sort pas... tous nos vœux pour Harry et toi. »

Elle hocha la tête et serra son frère dans ses bras avant de faire pareil avec George. Il n'était pas difficile de deviner qu'elle avait la gorge trop serrée pour parler.

« Maintenant, filez. »

Et nous partîmes un peu plus loin, vers les plus grosses machines, dans les entrailles de l'usine.

Une fois sur place, Harry et Sirius transmirent les consignes des jumeaux aux ouvriers dont ils avaient besoin et je vis passer devant moi un adolescent et un jeune homme qui souriaient alors qu'on les envoyait probablement vers la mort. Il y avait ceci d'étrange en l'humain que d'être capable de se sacrifier pour des idées et des amis parce qu'on avait le sentiment que la cause était juste. N'était-ce d'ailleurs pas pour ça que j'étais là ?

« Ginny, Hermione, Madame. » dit Harry. « Il y a un accès au fond qui mène vers les bureaux je crois. C'est un corridor. Rusard l'empruntait pour nous surveiller. Essayez de construite une barricade de ce côté-là, qu'on ne puisse pas être pris à revers. »

Nous hochâmes la tête et Harry serra la main de Ginny un peu plus fort que d'habitude.

« Si vous deviez être attaquées, envoyez tout ce que vous avez sous la main sur eux. » se sentit-il obligé de nous dire.

Nous nous mîmes au travail une fois sur place. Le couloir était sombre, sans aucune lumière et nous avions décidé de barricader avec des tables et des chaises. Tout ce qui avait pu servir d'établi y passa. Notre petit rempart grimpa progressivement mais nous n'avions rien pas de quoi nous emmurer à l'intérieur. Peut-être était-ce mieux. Si nous devions partir en urgence ici serai peut-être notre salut.

Nous étions toujours en train de tenter de finaliser notre construction lorsqu'une détonation de coup de feu retentit de l'autre côté de notre barricade de fortune.

Plus aucune de nous n'osa bouger. Je sentis mon cœur se serrer à la pensée que cette détonation venait des bureaux et non des ateliers. Idiotement sans doute, je me mis à escalader notre construction branlante.

« Miss Granger. » me dit Mrs McGonagall espérant me retenir alors qu'elle semblait n'avoir eu aucun mal à deviner ce qui venait de me traverser l'esprit.

Je ne prêtais pas attention et continuais mon ascension.

« Ne faites rien d'idiot Hermione, il ne voudrait certainement pas que vous vous mettiez en danger pour lui. Vous ne savez d'ailleurs même pas si c'est lui. »

Mais déjà je descendais de l'autre côté. Une fois de retour sur le sol, je n'attendis pas et m'enfonçais dans le couloir sombre. Il faisait nuit noire et seuls mes pas résonnaient et j'avais la désagréable impression que ce n'était pas l'absence d'autres pas qui m'angoissaient mais la possibilité que je me rende moi-même dans un piège tendu par le tireur.

Une partie de ma raison me sommait de retourner près des deux autres femmes, mais mon instinct me poussait à avancer.

Bientôt j'arrivais dans une sorte de hall qui m'était familier pour l'avoir emprunté un jour pour me rendre aux commodités. A partir de là je me retrouvais désemparée. Il y avait plusieurs portes et je ne savais pas d'où avait été tiré le coup de feu. Pire encore, maintenant j'entendais des pas. J'entendais même des voix. Je me tapis dans un coin, le plus loin possible de l'escalier en espérant que l'obscurité ne me trahisse pas mais par ici, les fenêtres charriaient la lumière de la lune et c'est ce qui attirait le plus l'attention.

« Il fallait s'en débarrasser Tom. Depuis le temps que je pensais qu'il n'était utile en rien à notre plan. Nul n'est irremplaçable. » dit la première voix à la tonalité plutôt féminine.

L'autre lui répondit :

« Vous ne l'aviez jamais porté dans votre cœur mais c'était un excellent élément qui ne discutait pas les ordres. Cependant il aurait pu réclamer sa part et je n'aime pas partager. »

Cette conversation était glaçante. Ils parlaient de la mort d'un homme comme s'il avait s'agit d'une chose normale. Et voilà que les bruits de leurs pas descendant les escaliers se rapprochaient. Je me recroquevillais encore plus dans le coin que j'avais trouvé, espérant qu'il m'offre un abri de fortune satisfaisant mais ils ne vinrent pas vers le corridor, ils se dirigèrent vers la salle des machines à coudre. Bientôt ils iraient vers Fred et George et ils étaient armés.

Lorsque j'estimais qu'ils devaient être à une distance raisonnable, je sortis de ma cachette et m'aventurais vers l'escalier. Mon cœur battait à tout rompre. Dans ma tête j'étais face à un cruel dilemme : prévenir les garçons en remontant le corridor et en priant pour arriver à temps ou tenter de retrouver le corps du contremaître avec l'infime espoir que Jedusor l'ai juste laissé pour mort. Espoir insensé. J'avais choisi le mort plutôt que de m'occuper des vivants. Et je marmonnais des paroles pour que l'on pardonne mon choix et que l'on veille sur mes amis mieux que moi je ne le faisais. A l'étage tout était calme. J'avais eu peur de tomber sur cette Ombrage ou ce Rusard mais non, ils n'étaient pas là. Jedusor avait dû penser à les éloigner avant d'abattre un de ses pions pour éviter de les prévenir de ce qui risquait d'advenir d'eux.

Je décidais d'avancer jusqu'au bureau où j'avais été reçue la première fois, le jour de mon arrivée dans l'usine et je découvris la porte ouverte. Je me mordis la lèvre inférieure et inspirais profondément avant d'entrer. Et je sentis le sol se dérober sous mes jambes. Monsieur Rogue était là, affalé sur le sol du bureau, une tache assombrissait la poitrine de son costume. Reprenant contenance, je m'approchais de lui et finit par m'agenouiller à sa hauteur. Il avait le visage d'une pâleur effrayante.

« J'arrive trop tard. » finis-je par murmurer comme une amère constatation. J'arrivais trop tard et en plus j'avais laissé mes amis en bas face à au moins deux fous armés. Quelle idiote.

Sans doute parce que j'avais l'impression que mon monde était en train de tomber en morceaux autour de moi je me surpris à sentir une larme couler sur ma joue.

A ce moment-là, je n'arrivais pas à déterminer si c'était de la tristesse, de la rancœur, ou les nerfs qui, mis à trop rude épreuve, avaient décidé de me lâcher.

« Ne me dites pas que c'est pour moi que vous pleurez Miss Granger. » murmura la voix saccadée de l'homme qui était couché près de moi.

Reportant mon attention sur lui, je pu voir qu'il avait ouvert les yeux. A la lumière de ce que la lune me laissait voir, je ne pus que constater qu'il avait un regard bien moins brillant que ceux que je lui avais connu auparavant. L'ironie semblait avoir disparu et ses yeux étaient presque vitreux. Pourtant, malgré tout, j'avais cette impression qu'il n'avait jamais été aussi humain.

« Vous n'êtes pas mort. » murmurais-je à mon tour, séchant, d'un coin de manche les larmes qui avaient roulé sur mes joues.

« Pas encore. » se contenta-t-il de répondre.

Et en ce point il avait raison, il perdait du sang et la balle s'était logée dans sa poitrine. Ce n'était qu'une question de temps.


	16. Chapter 16

_**Bonjour à toutes et à tous!**_

 _Vous l'attendiez depuis plus d'un mois, voici enfin le nouveau chapitre de "Monsieur" toujours relu et corrigé par Tralapapa qui fait vraiment un super travail!_

 _L'épilogue_ _arrivera la semaine prochaine (il est déjà relu et corrigé)._

 _Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et vous donne donc rendez-vous mercredi prochain pour la toute fin de cette fanfiction._

 _A bientôt!_

* * *

 **CHAPITRE XVI**

Devant l'urgence de la situation qui se jouait devant moi j'avais pourtant bien du mal à prendre une décision sur ce qu'il convenait de faire. Je n'avais jamais eu à gérer une blessure par balle et encore moins dans une situation aussi stressante.

« Que dois-je faire ? » finis-je par demander sans savoir si je m'interrogeai moi, si je questionnais l'homme à mes pieds, ou si j'attendais une réponse divine. Peut-être était-ce un peu des trois au final.

« Allez sauver vos amis. » finit par me répondre Monsieur dans une sorte de murmure rauque. « Prenez le revolver dans le tiroir et descendez sauver vos amis. »

Obéissant à la consigne comme si c'était la chose la plus naturelle du monde, je fis ce qu'il me dit. Dans l'un des tiroirs du bureau reposait un revolver dont je saisis la crosse puis je revins vers lui.

« Et vous ? » lui demandais-je.

Il ouvrit la bouche et la referma. Un mince sourire anima ses lèvres.

« Le destin Miss Granger. Peut-être que j'ai ce que je mérite. » Il se tut et sa poitrine s'anima un peu plus fort tandis que son visage se crispait sous l'effet de la douleur. Enfin il reprit : « Allez sauver vos amis. »

Et j'obéis. Dans le couloir désert, je serrais contre moi le revolver. Mon cœur battait à tout rompre mais je ne ralentissais pas. Il fallait que je fasse vite. Rester en haut était idiot. Je n'avais pas les moyens de le soigner et je l'aurai juste regardé mourir. Et, même si l'idée de le laisser seul me répugnait, c'était la meilleure chose à faire.

Instinctivement je me mis à courir lorsque je vis enfin le long couloir qui devait me ramener vers mes amis. Depuis combien de temps étais-je partis ? Lorsque je fus près de la barricade, j'entendis les bruits d'une lutte entre différentes parties.

« Mrs McGonagall. » j'appelais sans conviction et sans oser trop monter la voix.

Comment pourrait-elle m'entendre ? Mais parler plus fort serait signaler ma position.

« Hermione ? » répondit Ginny. « Hermione ? » répéta t-elle à nouveau comme pour se convaincre que j'étais bien là.

« Oui Ginny ! » répondis-je.

Mon cœur battait plus fort d'une joie soudaine.

« Ne bouge pas. » me dit-elle.

Je devinais qu'elle s'était écartée de la palissade. Elle revint quelques instants plus tard accompagnée.

« Miss Granger ? » demanda la voix de la vieille femme qui nous avait accueilli chez elle.

« Mrs McGonagall ! » m'exclamais-je. Entendre la voix de l'a vieille femme me rassurait. « Ils ont tiré sur Monsieur ! » lui dis-je comme si c'était l'information la plus importante que j'étais en mesure de leur communiquer.

« Ils nous l'ont dit Miss Granger. » me répondit-elle avec un calme et une résignation qui m'effrayait.

« Il n'est pas encore mort. » continuais-je. J'avais une voix presque suppliante. « Il n'était pas mort quand je suis partie. C'est lui qui m'a dit de prendre son revolver et de venir vous aider. »

« Vous êtes armée Miss Granger ? » me demanda t-elle comme si c'était la seule information pertinente qu'avait contenu mon récit.

« Oui. » répondis-je.

« Ne bougez pas Miss Granger. Miss Weasley, voulez-vous m'aider s'il vous plaît. » J'entendis les deux femmes reculer et bientôt je compris que Mrs McGonagall souhaitait passer de mon côté du mur de fortune.

Lorsque je la vis arriver vers moi, je tendis les bras pour l'aider à descendre.

« Merci Miss Granger. » me dit-elle avant de dire à Ginny : « A votre tour Miss Weasley. »

Notre amie franchit à son tour la barricade et se retrouva avec nous dans le couloir sombre.

« Ne restons pas là. » dit notre aînée.

Nous nous enfonçâmes donc dans le corridor, remontant le long chemin que je venais de faire en sens inverse.

« Savez-vous vous en servir ? » me demanda la vieille femme ré-abordant par là le sujet de l'arme à feu..

« Non. » avouais-je. Je n'étais pas une habituée de ce genre de choses, mais j'avais l'impression que je n'aurai pas beaucoup de mal à m'en servir si le choix ne mettait pas laissé.

« Dans ce cas accepteriez-vous de me le laisser? »

J'eus un instant d'hésitation. C'était sans doute idiot mais cet objet avait désormais une sorte de valeur à mes yeux. Je lui tendis néanmoins et elle le plaça dans une poche de son gilet.

Lorsque nous fûmes arrivées devant l'escalier qui menait aux étages, Mrs McGonagall regarda les escaliers avant de hocher négativement la tête comme si elle essayait de se raisonner à son tour. L'affection qu'elle portait à l'homme qui gisait au dessus semblait presque filiale.

« Nous n'avons pas beaucoup de temps Miss Granger. » finit-elle par me dire en me pressant d'emprunter le couloir qu'avaient parcourus Mr Jedusor et Mrs Lestrange peu auparavant.

Du temps nous n'en avions pas. Chaque seconde qui passait était une pression supplémentaire. Nul n'ignorait que la victoire n'était pas acquise.

« Bien. » dit Mrs McGonagall en s'arrêtant avant la porte. « Ils ne savent pas que nous sommes là, et ils ignorent que nous avons un revolver. Les prendre à revers est une chance inestimable. »

« Qu'il est dommage que vous n'en ayez pas le temps. » nous répondit Miss Ombrage.

Ginny eut un hoquet de surprise tandis que je sursautais comme si je venais de recevoir une décharge électrique.

« Mrs Lestrange et Mr Jedusor vont être tellement contents. D'abord ce Rogue qu'ils ont pu éliminer, et puis vous, et bientôt ce Potter et ce fou échappé de l'asile qui lui sert de mentor. » continua t-elle.

« Et ça sera votre tour Dolores. » lui répondit Mrs McGonagall en la regardant par dessus ses lunettes.

Cette femme ne cessait de m'impressionner. Nous étions dans une situation qui semblait inextricable et elle arrivait à tenir tête à nos assaillants avec un aplomb incroyable.

L'autre eut un petit rire.

« Bien sûr que non. Ils savent récompenser les gens qui se rallient à eux. »

« L'homme qui gît là haut en est le parfait exemple je suppose. » continua la vieille femme tandis que le visage de Miss Ombrage se décomposait.

« Il n'était pas digne de travailler pour eux. » répondit-elle cependant après avoir rassembler un peu de contenance.

« Pourtant il vous semblait relativement digne d'intérêt lorsque vous lui précisiez que vous étiez une 'Miss' ! » répliquais-je malgré moi.

« Hermione ! » dit Ginny d'une voix étouffée tandis que la colère me gagnait.

Tous les regards s'étaient tournés vers moi et je pus remarquer que le visage de Miss Ombrage avait pris une teinte plus rosée qu'à son habitude à la mention de cet événement.

« Grand bien m'a pris de me tenir éloignée de lui. » me répondit-elle. « Il n'était manifestement pas un bon parti, sinon il aurait vraisemblablement déjà pris femme de toute façon. »

« Sûr qu'à votre âge être vieille fille est bien plus normal. » lui rendis-je.

Ses yeux me lancèrent des éclairs alors qu'elle s'approchait de moi pour me dire, son visage presque collé contre le mien :

« Mieux vaut être vieille fille que passer pour une prostituée.»

Il y eut un « Clang » et elle s'effondra à mes pieds assommée le revolver que tenait Mrs McGonagall.

« Jésus... » dit-elle surprise par sa propre audace.

« Il vous pardonnera. » lui lança Ginny.

La vieille femme la regarda partagée entre l'amusement et la consternation que provoquait en elle se blasphème.

« Dépêchons nous Mesdemoiselles. » finit-elle par dire en passant la porte. Nous la suivîmes.

L'atelier était désert mais au loin nous pouvions entendre des voix échanger des mots , sans comprendre la teneur des conversations pour autant.

Doucement, le cœur battant toujours plus fort, nous nous approchâmes de la seule zone d'où nous pensions que les bruits pouvaient provenir.

Nous entendîmes une détonation et, oubliant la prudence la plus élémentaire, nous nous mîmes à courir plus vite, le cœur battant à tout rompre, priant pour qu'il ne soit pas trop tard pour les nôtres.

Mais l'exclamation consternée de Mrs Lestrange nous informa qu'elle avait manqué son coup et qu'elle avait tenté de viser son cousin. L'homme ricanait en face d'elle, provocateur, semblant inconscient du danger, comme il paraissait dans sa nature de l'être.

« Tiens, tiens... nous avons de la visite. » dit Mr Jedusor en nous voyant puis il continua avec sarcasmes. « Harry Potter a donc en renfort trois femmes dont une qui a l'âge d'être sa grand-mère. J'en tremble de peur. »

Mrs Lestrange éclata d'un rire qui aurait pu la faire facilement passer pour plus folle que son cousin.

« C'est là tout ton soutien Sirius ? » demanda t-elle à l'homme qu'elle tenait toujours en joue. « Tu as toujours eu plus de talent pour les femmes que pour le travail mon pauvre. »

Elle pressa la détente et la balle lui frôla l'épaule, lui arrachant un bout de sa chemise et un gémissement douloureux mais rien de mortel.

Des yeux je parcourais les personnes qui se trouvaient là. Harry et Mr Black se tenaient debout face à nous mais où étaient les frères de Ginny et les hommes qui les accompagnaient ?

Je n'eus pas à chercher bien longtemps la réponse, l'une des machines qui actionnaient les ateliers venait d'être mise en route et elle faisait un fracas assourdissant dans cette usine que je réalisais comme soudain bien vide.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ?! » s'exclama Mrs Lestrange, surprise comme nous, par ce nouvel élément. Profitant de la confusion qui régnait Mrs McGonagall décida de tenter sa chance et tira, visant l'homme qui avait amené le malheur sur la région. La détonation résonna étrangement fort dans la cacophonie qui régnait pourtant déjà ici et elle fut suivie par plusieurs autres. Par réflexe, Ginny et moi nous jetâmes sur le sol pour éviter d'être la cible d'une balle perdue. L'échange de poudre dura encore quelques minutes tandis que les particules de coton envahissaient la pièce nous empêchant de voir ce qui se passait à un mètre. C'était brillant. Tout simplement brillant. Les garçons avaient revu toute leur organisation en voyant qu'ils étaient coincés et ils avaient su détourner l'attention de nos assaillants le temps de démarrer l'atelier.

Il y eut une nouvelle détonation et une masse s'écroula près de nous. C'était au tour de Mrs McGonagall d'être touchée. Ginny étouffa un cri qui aurait pu trahir notre position tandis que je cherchais à tâtons l'arme qui avait eu un léger bruit métallique en touchant le sol. Je mis la main sur la crosse et l'attirait vers moi.

« Bon sang Rusard, allez fermer les portes ! » hurla Mr Jedusor. L'autre s'exécuta. Il avait cette docilité propre à ceux qui espèrent pouvoir se sortir de leur condition en obéissant aveuglement aux ordres mais sans se rendre compte qu'ils n'étaient que des instruments pour les autres.

Il s'exécuta mais lorsque les particules cessèrent de voler, je pus constater que Mrs Lestrange était au sol en train de se battre avec son cousin dans une lutte étrange où il semblait qu'ils tentaient de s'étrangler l'un l'autre. Harry, pour sa part, s'était jeté sur Mr Jedusor qui le repoussait tant bien que mal de ses longs doigts squelettiques. Il ne restait plus que Rusard et quelques sous fifres mais là encore les jumeaux et leurs amis s'en chargeaient. C'était un spectacle surprenant. Les armes à feu étaient silencieuses et les poings avaient remplacé les balles. Ginny redressait Mrs McGonagall qui n'était que légèrement blessée. A cet instant il semblait que nous avions l'avantage mais Sirius Black s'effondra en grognant. Sa cousine se releva, un couteau dans la main.

« Tu vois Tom que ce n'était pas inutile. » Elle enjamba le corps de son cousin sans un regard et s'approcha de Ginny.

« Oh Harry. » dit-elle pour attirer son attention. « Que dirais-tu si je m'attaquais à ta promise ? »

Elle s'approcha encore et... le coup partit. Elle s'effondra sur le sol.

« Mon Dieu. » murmurais-je en baissant mon arme.

Mr Jedusor regarda la femme sur le sol incrédule puis, avec une force dont nous ne l'aurions pas cru capable, il se dégagea d'Harry, l'assommant presque pour s'approcher de nous.

« Hermione ! » hurlèrent d'une même voix les frères de Ginny tandis que le dément arrivait.

Je relevais mon revolver en tremblant mais je n'eus pas à presser la détente qu'il s'effondra à son tour. Harry, à genoux, une des armes à la main, venait de l'abattre d'une balle dans le dos.

Mrs McGonagall, toujours soutenue par Ginny, se tourna alors vers Rusard et dit :

« Rejoignez nous Argus, c'est votre meilleur choix. »

Et il accepta.

Le reste se passa comme si je n'en avais pas fait parti. Mon esprit semblait incapable de vivre les événements. Et, lorsque je repris pleinement conscience j'étais chez Mrs McGonagall, dans mon lit.

Tentant de remettre les choses dans l'ordre, je m'assis et posais mes pieds sur le sol. Quel jour étions nous ? Pourquoi avait-on préparer une robe noire sur une chaise devant mon lit. Mon cœur se serra lorsque mon esprit fit une liaison. Mr Rogue n'avait pas survécu. J'eus une exclamation sans doute un peu trop forte mais que j'étais incapable de contenir et j'entendis des pas monter précipitamment les escaliers avant de voir Ginny ouvrir la porte de ma chambre.

« Hermione ! » s'exclama t-elle avant de me prendre dans ses bras.

« Ginny. » murmurais je en l'étreignant. La barrière des larmes céda et je me mis à sangloter. « Il est mort ? »

« Hermione... » reprit-il plus bas. « Nous attendions ton réveil pour le mettre en terre. Mrs McGonagall a dit que cela avait beaucoup d'importance pour toi. »

La pilule était amère à avaler.

« Depuis combien de temps je suis là ? » osais-je demander. Me raccrocher à des questions aussi banales me permettait de réfléchir.

« Presque quatre jours. Les docteurs nous ont dit que c'était le choc. Parfois tu nous parlais et tu mangeais un peu. Mrs McGonagall t'a beaucoup veillée. Elle a beaucoup de difficulté à marcher mais elle est venue te faire la lecture chaque jour. Elle nous a dit que parfois les blessures physiques sont plus faciles à soigner que celles de l'esprit et que c'était pour ça que le tien s'était mis en veille. »

Cela ne m'étonnait pas. Cette femme était plus une mère pour moi qu'aucune autre ne l'avait jamais été et ne le serai jamais.

« Je vais m'habiller. » dis-je à Ginny en lui indiquant la robe. Elle me la tendit et elle sortit.

Dehors il faisait beau, le soleil brillait et pourtant je tremblais. Le cimetière était presque vide en dehors du vieux Dumbledore qui présidait la cérémonie et de Mrs McGonagall qui me tenait le bras pour pouvoir rester debout, de Ginny, Harry, et ses futurs beaux-frères. Sirius Black n'était pas venu. S'il avait survécu à l'attaque au couteau de sa cousine, il avait été emmené dans un hôpital pour y être soigné et examiné plus attentivement. Les séjours en asile laissent des traces sur le psyché qui sont parfois insoupçonnables mais Harry avait bon espoir que son parrain revienne rapidement.

Les garçons s'étaient improvisés porteurs de cercueil et ils mirent en terre l'homme qui avait passé sa vie à essayer de racheter son âme.

Une fois encore les larmes roulèrent sur mes joues mais je ne les retins pas.

En enterrant cet homme aujourd'hui, j'avais l'impression qu'on enterrait également une partie de la vie de chacun d'entre nous et qu'il faudrait désormais réapprendre à vivre à tous.


	17. Epilogue

_**Bonjour à toutes et à tous!**_

 _Nous y voilà... C'est le dernier "chapitre" que vous aurez pour "Monsieur" et le point final de toute cette histoire._

 _J'espère que vous l'aurez appréciée._

 _Du coup je tenais à dire u_ _n grand merci à Tralapapa qui a corrigé beaucoup de chapitres pour vous permettre une lecture propre, et également un grand merci à vous tous de l'avoir suivie._

 _Il y a déjà plusieurs autres histoires sur les rails dans différents style. J'espère vous retrouver bientôt._

 _En attendant, bonne lecture!_

* * *

 **Épilogue**

Deux ans avaient passés depuis cette nuit où nous avions repris l'héritage d'Harry et l'enterrement de Monsieur. J'étais resté dans les environs de l'usine, auprès de Mrs McGonagall. Elle avait décidé de quitter l'usine avec la bénédiction d'Harry qui lui versait une confortable rente en remerciement de ce qu'elle avait fait pour nous. Et je m'étais proposée pour l'aider dans sa vie de tous les jours. Elle n'était plus toute jeune mais elle mettait un point d'honneur à continuer d'essayer d'être autonome. Je n'étais là que pour cuisiner, laver la maison, et participer à ses lectures et autres activités de broderie mais je me refusais à retourner à l'usine.

Ginny avait épousé Harry quelques semaines après les événements et ils avaient emménagé avec Sirius Black dans la maison qui leur revenait, celle où Harry aurait du grandir. Ginny avait eut leur première er fils un an après la noce et Harry l'avait baptisé 'James' en hommage à son père.

Les deux amants semblaient nager dans le bonheur et ils faisaient plaisir à voir aussi heureux après tant de malheurs. Fred et George avaient obtenu des postes de contremaîtres sur des ateliers et semblaient relativement appréciés par les ouvriers. L'ambiance était bonne et le travail fait. Fred s'était fiancé avec une des ouvrières qu'il avait fréquenté un temps avant que l'usine ne passe à Harry. George avait fait de même avec la fille Lovegood. De son côté, Ronald avait tenté de me demander ma main mais j'avais refusé. Sans vraies raisons car il aurait sans doute fait un mari relativement bon mais je semblais m'enfoncer dans un deuil que je m'imposais en continuant de m'habiller en noir. Seule Mrs McGonagall ne me reprochait en rien ma conduite là où les autres murmuraient des rumeurs dont je me moquais désormais.

Un matin, tandis que je lisais cet ouvrage que mon hôtesse et désormais amie m'avait conseillé dès le début de ma vie chez elle. Devant mes yeux Lord Byron déclamait ses vers et j'étais tant plongée dedans que je n'entendis pas que l'on frappait à la porte, ni que Mrs McGonagall invitait l'étranger à entrer.

 _« Lumière de ma vie, ah ! dis-moi : pourquoi cette lèvre qui me boude, cet œil si changé ? colombe de mon amour, ma belle compagne ! peux-tu n'être plus la même, et peux-tu me haïr ? Mes yeux sont noyés de larmes, et semblent la source de deux torrents d'hiver. Qui oserait se dire aussi malheureux que moi ? »_

Lisais-je sans m'en rendre compte à haute voix lorsque l'on me répondit :

 _« Ma colombe, adoucis ton courroux ; un son de ta voix suffirait pour rendre la vie à ton amant. »_

Et mon cœur se figea. Je relevais les yeux pour faire face à celui qui venait de réciter la fin du vers.

En deux ans il n'avait pas changé en dehors de cette canne qu'il tenait à la main. Il ne dit rien pendant que je l'observais. Puis, quand mes yeux croisèrent les siens, il dit moqueur :

« On croirait que vous venez de voir un fantôme Miss Granger. »

Ma gorge se noua. Il se tenait là, devant moi sans doute plus vivant que je ne l'étais moi-même.

« Qui pleurez-vous donc pour porter cette vilaine robe noire ? » se permit-il d'ajouter.

« Monsieur... » dit-je d'une voix à peine audible. Était-ce là ma réponse ?

« Méritait-il vraiment qu'on le regrette autant ? » continua t-il de me questionner tandis que je sentais mon cœur battre bien trop vite.

« C'était l'homme le plus courageux que j'ai connu. » répondis-je d'une voix un peu plus assurée avant de poser le livre sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil et de me lever. « Mais je crois que je me suis trompée. Quelqu'un de courageux ne simule pas sa propre mort. »

« Vous ignorez ce que c'est de mourir Miss Granger. Je suis descendu aux Enfers tellement souvent que j'aurai pu en établir une carte à faire pâlir d'envie Orphée. » Il avait dit ça avec ironie avant de marquer une courte pause. Ses yeux ne cessaient de fixer les miens comme s'il tentait de pénétrer mon âme par cette unique porte. « L'homme que vous avez enterré est ce moi tourmenté qui a enfin droit au repos. C'est Dumbledore qui en a eut l'idée en me voyant revenir sur ma civière inconscient. Qui aurait pu croire que je survivrai à part lui ? Et pourtant dès le lendemain il était persuadé que je ne mourrai pas et il a proposé de me permettre de renaître ailleurs en enterrant ma vie d'ici... »

« Alors pourquoi être revenu ? » le coupais-je profondément blessée par son aveux sur sa volonté d'effacer sa vie d'ici et moi avec.

Il me regarda de haut en bas puis lentement revint à mon visage et soupira en passant sa main sur ses sourcils avant de se masser les coins extérieurs des yeux comme s'il cherchait à rassembler ses idées.

« Miss Granger... » reprit-il d'une voix un peu plus enroué que la précédente, et qui me donnait l'impression que, pour la première fois, il cherchait ses mots. « Miss Granger, pourquoi pensez-vous que je sois revenu ici ? Le climat ? L'usine ? Une affaire urgente ? Rien de tout cela n'aurait pu me pousser à revenir dans cet endroit que je déteste. Alors puisqu'il faut vous le dire, la seule raison qui me paraît valable c'est cette impression désagréable que j'ai eu d'avoir oublié ici la seule personne qui ait jamais montré un peu d'intérêt pour moi. »

J'ouvris la bouche mais d'un geste il me fit taire :

« Ne m'interrompez pas s'il vous plaît. J'ai tenté de me raisonner. J'ai l'âge d'être votre père Miss Granger et vous méritez quelqu'un de mieux. Seulement... Seulement je n'ai jamais réussi à m'ôter votre personne de l'esprit, aussi énervante soyez-vous. J'ai donc écrit à Minerva qui m'a informé que vous aviez refusé la demande de ce Weasley. Je n'en suis pas étonné, il ne vous aurait pas convenu. Elle m'a également assurée que vous n'aviez pas quitté votre robe noire depuis cet enterrement et j'ai eu la prétention de penser que c'était peut-être... parce que vous aviez un quelconque attachement à ma personne. » Il se tut quelques secondes, guettant ma réaction et, sans savoir ce qu'il y avait vu, il reprit. « Aussi j'ai décidé de revenir pour être fixé sur la question et cesser, quelque soit votre réponse, de me tourmenter. Miss Granger accepteriez vous de continuer votre chemin avec un homme comme moi ? Un homme qui, comme le disait si bien votre poème de Lord Byron, n'attend qu'un mot de votre part pour revenir à la vie. »

Cette fois je compris qu'il avait terminé. Il me regardait avec une inquiétude candide que je ne lui connaissais pas, lui qui avait toujours porté le masque de l'éternelle assurance. Il venait, peut-être bien maladroitement certes, de me livrer son cœur et attendait désormais de savoir si j'allais le piétiner en lui riant au nez ou accepter ce qui ressemblait à un engagement. Mais il avait raison. Dans un cas comme dans l'autre, nos destins seraient scellés par ma réponse et nous pourrions continuer nos routes.

A cet instant je ne sus que répondre au point qu'il se sentit obligé de dire :

« Accepteriez-vous d'être mienne Miss Granger ? Ici et devant Dieu s'il le faut je vous ferai ma femme. De l'argent vous en aurez. Vous ne manquerez de rien, jamais... »

Je l'interrompis.

« Monsieur, je resterai avec vous même si nous devions ne rien posséder. Je vous suivrai en Enfer s'il le fallait. »

Ses yeux s'illuminèrent d'une lueur de joie sincère, sans doute un des vestiges de ce qui restait de l'enfant qu'il avait un jour été.

« A défaut de l'Enfer, je vous offre Londres. » me répondit-il visiblement partagé entre l'agrément qu'avait suscité ma réponse et son caractère habituel.

« Vous l'épouserez devant moi Severus, et ensuite seulement vous me la retirer(ai)ez. » se permit se dire Mrs McGonagall qui venait d'entrer dans la pièce en boitillant, un plateau de thé dans les bras, mais qui n'avait manifestement rien perdu de notre conversation.

Ainsi fut fait. Dumbledore officia la cérémonie de notre union puis nous partîmes à Londres la semaine suivante et il m'arriva encore régulièrement de l'appeler Monsieur.

 **FIN**


End file.
